Doble Negativo
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Una relación exótica, competitivos por naturaleza, buscando el límite entre lo permitido y lo prohibido, podrían caer presos  de sus intensos juegos, victimas de lo exquisitamente desconocido.
1. Prologo

**Doble Negativo.**

**Summary:** Una relación exótica, competitivos por naturaleza, buscando el límite entre lo permitido y lo prohibido, podrían caer presos de sus intensos juegos, victimas de lo exquisitamente desconocido.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia aquí desarrollada es de mi completa autoría y por ende queda PROHIBIDA la copia parcial o total del texto sin mi autorización previa. Gracias por su comprensión.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado a mi querida <em>_**Lizzy_liz**__, una amiga estupenda que ha estado para mí en este momento de inspiración, para ayudarme a organizar esta historia y añadirle un poquito de condimento._

_Te quiero amiga._

* * *

><p>El quehacer matutino definitivamente no era lo que más a Bella le agradaba, levantarse temprano por el calor agobiante del sol entrando por su ventana no era su manera favorita de despertar, simplemente prefería ignorarlo hasta que volviese a reconciliar el sueño y así lo hizo, aunque su tranquilidad no permaneció por mucho tiempo, una mosca andaba volando cerca de su cabeza y le impedía dormir. Obviamente, ser despertada por obligación era sinónimo de levantarse con el pie izquierdo.<p>

Se preparó desayuno, un café y tostadas, mientras escuchaba los mensajes de su contestadora. Uno de Alice, dos de su madre pidiéndole dinero y uno de Edward.

"_¿Qué harás esta noche? Tengo unas buenas recomendaciones para un nuevo bar que se abre a las afueras de la ciudad. Te paso a buscar a eso de las ocho"_

Como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer —pensó Bella —, aunque para qué me miento, no tengo nada mejor.

Dejó todo arreglado para no tener problemas de horario, en su trabajo ella podía administrar los tiempos como quisiese, era la ventaja de ser su propia jefa. Tenía un spa en uno de los lugares más visitados de la ciudad, tenía una buena clientela y era reconocida como una de las mejores masajistas de la zona, además de un staff de masajistas y trabajadoras estupendo. Un día viernes, por lo general no se aparecía en su trabajo y hoy, no sería la excepción.

Cuando sonó el timbre de su departamento y comprobó la hora sabía que era Edward, su puntualidad eran uno de los efectos más cautivadores, además de su presencia, pero no admiró el buen gusto para vestirse, ni el exquisito aroma que desprendía su cuello, así como tampoco su corte de pelo y su peinado desprevenido que parecía haber salido recién de la ducha. Tampoco admiró en él su voz ronca y cautivadora, ni su mirada felina, era, algo así, como inmunidad a la galantería y belleza que este poseía. Bella abrió la puerta sin esperar saludarle y que Edward entrase.

—¿Qué tal? —sonrió de medio lado al verla echa un lío con sus cosas —. ¿No me darás un beso de bienvenida?

Bella seguía buscando las llaves, no podía creer que estas tuviesen vida propia, cada vez que las dejaba en un lugar, al rato que las necesitase estaban desaparecidas.

—¿Para qué? —dijo Bella revolviendo los cojines del sofá —. Acabas de irte en la madrugada. Reserva tus besos para las que de verdad los deseen.

—¡Uy! —rió —. Me parece sentir que alguien está hormonal y ovulando por estos días.

—Muy gracioso —dijo cuando encontró sus llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta —. Ya estoy lista, andando.

Para los amigos que conocían a Edward y Bella era un misterio como ambos podían permanecer más de cinco minutos en una misma habitación, así como tampoco comprendían en qué momento se hicieron inseparables. Cuando Bella viajaba con Edward no llevaba su coche, pero sabía que tenía libre disposición de el Audi RS 5 que Edward poseía, todo dependía de cómo se dieran las cosas esa noche.

—¿Qué has oído de este nuevo bar? —le preguntó Bella mientras terminaba de alargar sus pestañas con rímel.

—Hay excelentes críticas de los tragos y del ambiente, es un bar libre, va gente de todas las edades… me pareció interesante —respondió sin mirarla.

Cuando Bella estaba aplicándose un poco de brillo labial, Edward frenó casi en seco al ver que la luz del semáforo cambiaba de amarillo a rojo, por lo que el brillo quedó esparcido por toda su mejilla. Una mirada fulminante le dio a entender al conductor que el resultado del maquillaje no era de la satisfacción de la víctima del inesperado frenado.

—No sé para qué te preocupas tanto en maquillarte y arreglarte, al final de la noche tu brillo labial quedará estampado en otros labios, el sudor de tus mejillas correrá la base y las lágrimas de satisfacción en tus ojos derramarán tu rímel y delineador por todo tu rostro. Es inevitable, tu maquillaje está destinado a destrozarse al final de esta noche —sonrió.

—Si se llega a derramar por la causa que imaginas, entonces merece la pena intentarlo —alzó una ceja mientras ambos tenían en sus mentes las imágenes pervertidas de Bella dejado hecho un desastre toda la obra de arte que era su rostro maquillado.

Una vez sentados en la barra del bar, Edward pidió un Whisky doble sin hielo, mientras que Bella pidió un Vodka Naranja. Tal cual Edward había señalado había gente de todas las edades y preferencias sexuales, además que la música de ambiente era agradable, por lo que Bella se sintió en confianza.

—Deja de acomodarte el cabello —sonrió Edward sin dejar de mirar a las personas que estaban en el lugar.

—Estas ondas se mandan solas —dijo acomodándose la onda que se formaba detrás de su oreja.

—Otro arreglo sin sentido —alzó las cejas —. Al final de esta noche tu cabello estará derramado por toda la almohada.

—Tienes demasiada fe, Cullen—rió Bella sensualmente bebiendo de su trago.

—Te he visto en acción, _fierecilla_ —sonrió haciendo un brindis breve con Bella.

—No cómo quisieras verme, claro está, pervertido —alzó una ceja.

Bella no continuó respondiendo a esa osada invitación, ese tipo de invitaciones sólo llevaban a caer en el juego del misterioso y seductor Edward Cullen. Le conocía demasiado bien, cada técnica que usaba era para seducir, jamás diría ni una sola palabra que no tuviese por fin meter a una mujer en su cama. Así era y no cambiaría jamás.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —sonrió Edward.

—No lo sé, ¿Y tú? —devolvió la pregunta.

—Un par —sonrió Edward.

—¿Elegirás a una? —dijo mirando a las dos mujeres sentadas en una mesa conversando mientras se bebían un trago.

—¿Para qué elegir a una si con dos es mejor? —sonrió Edward.

Debía evitar conseguir esos comentarios tan directos y punzantes de Edward, solía sacarla de quicio ver como conseguía todo lo que se proponía. Jamás había visto, de todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Edward en acción, una mujer que le dijese que no cuando él se lo proponía.

—No hay desafío en esas rubias de allí —insistió Bella desafiante.

—¿Alguna propuesta?

—No aún —dijo Bella haciendo una breve señal al barman para que le sirviese otro trago.

—Debes tener a alguien en la mira, Bella —sonrió Edward —sino no habrá placer en el juego.

—Escucho atentamente, _maestro_ —rió ella burlándose del tono sobreprotector y superior que usaba cuando le señalaba a quién conquistar con esa seguridad que caía en la arrogancia.

—Mira hacía tu izquierda, chaleco abotonado azul, bastante belleza, buen físico y aún no está en estado de ebriedad —susurró Edward —. ¿Qué te parece?

—Podría ser —sonrió Bella ante la propuesta.

—Entonces, manos a la obra, veamos quién conquista primero a esta chica —dijo Edward y luego se bebió todo el Whisky que quedaba en su copa.

—No me desafíes, Edward, saldrás perdiendo —sonrió Bella adelantándose unos pasos.

—No será difícil, estoy seguro que no es de _tu equipo_ —volvió a mirarla —. Será feliz de compartir una noche conmigo y tú, perderás la diversión de esta noche, pequeña _fierecilla_.

—No, cantes victoria, Cullen, esta noche tendrás que pedir un taxi, me llevaré a esa morena curvilínea y además a tu Audi RS 5. La noche de pasión… será toda mía —rió Bella acercándose a la mesa de la joven—. Esta noche sufrirás la soledad en tus sábanas, Cullen —le susurró.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas Noches (acá por lo menos)<strong>

**¿Cómo están todas?**

**Nueva historia para ustedes, en mi twitpic podrán encontrar portadas hechas para este fic.**

**No sé cuantos capítulos tenga, probablemente cerca de diez o más, ya saben que los personajes se mandan solos.**

**Espero conocer su reacción respecto a esta historia, es especial y me gustaría saberla.**

**Cariños a todas.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Manne Van Necker**


	2. Resignación y Superación

**Doble Negativo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Una relación exótica, competitivos por naturaleza, buscando el límite entre lo permitido y lo prohibido, podrían caer presos de sus intensos juegos, victimas de lo exquisitamente desconocido.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia aquí desarrollada es de mi completa autoría y por ende queda PROHIBIDA la copia parcial o total del texto sin mi autorización previa. Gracias por su comprensión.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

Resignación y Superación.

* * *

><p><strong>Lea Nota de Autor al Final. Gracias y ahora: Disfrute.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella despertó esa mañana, creyendo que era aún temprano, aunque en realidad faltaban pocos minutos para el medio día. Sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar tan pronto como se levantase y pusiese de pie. Tanteó a ciegas buscando a Alice que se había quedado a dormir con ella luego de la borrachera que habían pasado juntas, pero no la encontró. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y se encontró con un reluciente sol que alumbraba su ventana.<p>

—¡Ali! —llamó Bella—. ¿Dónde demonios te has metido mujer?

Alice se había levantado temprano, luego de haber devuelto todo el licor de su estómago y viendo que ya no reconciliaría el sueño, se levantó a hacer una sopa levanta muerto y borrachos, así decía su abuela.

—En la cocina —respondió Alice que estaba esperando que la sopa hirviese.

Las vagas imágenes que tenía de la noche anterior le llevaron a corroborar que había sido una noche extrema. Habían salido a bailar luego que Bella le contase a su amiga de la horrible ruptura con su novia. Bella había llevado una relación sólida, en realidad la única, con Lucy, estaban prontas a cumplir cinco años juntas cuando todo se derrumbó de la noche a la mañana. Luego de semanas en cama, Alice la logró sacar de allí y llevarla a una disco, aunque el resultado fue el mismo de siempre, Bella había bebido tanto que probablemente no recordase nada de la noche anterior y su cabeza estuviese partiéndose en miles de trizas.

—¿Qué tal esa cabeza? —sonrió Alice bebiéndose un té de limón.

—Horrible ¿Cómo demonios estás tú en pie sin ninguna queja? —murmuró Bella aún somnolienta y adolorida.

—Anoche me limité sólo a un trago, mientras que tú, pasaste desde la cerveza hasta el Whisky, ida y vuelta, querida —revolvió la olla con la sopa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —sonrió Bella acercándose a Alice, inhaló el aroma que desprendía la olla y se saboreó—. Huele rico.

—Me encantaría decir lo mismo de ti —sonrió Alice —. Pero estás pasada a antro de mala muerte, será mejor que te des una buena ducha antes de sentarte a comer.

Bella miró a Alice con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo extraño que sería para su amiga que ella le viese así, por lo que tomó una toalla y rápidamente se marchó al baño sin poder quitarse las imágenes de su mente. Alice había hecho un gesto tan similar a Lucy, había sido tan… dulce. Se metió bajo la ducha con agua tibia y dejó que el chorro de agua cayese sobre su cabeza hasta aturdirla.

Lucy había sido la novia perfecta, cuidó de Bella cuando Charlie murió, estuvo para ella cuando decidió entrar a estudiar, cuando egresó, todo en cinco años, casi cinco años. Y el dolor le mermaba todo su interior, todo parecía caerse a pedazos, estaba siendo consumida por los recuerdos y no sentía fuerzas ni siquiera para mantenerse en pie, pero Alice había insistido tanto en salir, en ayudarla, pero Bella sentía que ya no era la misma, se sentía destruida y lo único que hacía era quedarse en la cama y ver un pésimo programa de televisión.

—¡Ya está listo! —gritó Alice desde la cocina.

—Ya voy —gritó en respuesta Bella.

Se secó rápidamente y se vistió lo antes posible para no hacer esperar a su amiga. Alice era ahora quién le estaba dando ese soporte para seguir en pie, era una gran amiga, la única, junto con Rose que no se habían alejado de ella cuando dio a conocer su preferencia sexual. Habían seguido siendo tan unidas como siempre.

—¿Qué harás hoy? —preguntó Alice ofreciéndole el tazón con sopa.

—Nada —respondió Bella mientras bebía un poco —. ¡Está caliente!

—Claro, ¿Qué esperabas? —alzó la vista Alice —. Bueno, me encantaría quedarme toda la tarde, pero tengo que acompañar a Jasper a elegir algunas cosas para su trabajo.

—No te preocupes —sonrió Bella —. De todas maneras gracias por todo.

Cuando Alice se marchó se sintió el vacío en la casa, a pesar que la luz se esparcía con fuerza por las habitaciones y que parecía más alegre y con más vida con tanta luz, Bella seguía sintiéndose miserable y sola, tristemente sola. Tuvo la brillante idea de ver alguna comedia, hasta que recordó que tenía unos _dvds _que Lucy había comprado y que ella no había visto. Sabía que era una mala idea, pero dejó correr el _dvd_ para ver la película, lo que resultó siendo una terrible idea, era una película de comedia, pero era comedia romántica. Así que terminó llorando como Magdalena y se fue en búsqueda de alguna botella de vodka a la que aún le quedase por lo menos un vaso.

Cuando sonó la contestadora se quedó esperando a ver quién dejaba algún mensaje, con la clara ilusión que fuese Lucy, pero de ella no había sabido nada desde que se marchó sin avisarle y dejándole nada más que una nota que decía que se iba porque había encontrado a alguien y que estaba cansada de vivir en monotonía.

"_Bella, sé que estas ahí, será mejor que levantes de inmediato el teléfono y me contestes si no quieres tenerme allí en diez minutos" _

Era Edward, un amigo al que hacía meses que no veía porque ella había decidido no salir más, hasta que Alice la obligó, de seguro vendría a sacarle en cara que había aceptado la invitación de su amiga y no la de él.

—¿Qué quieres? —respondió Bella el teléfono mientras se servía un trago.

—_Voy para allá en diez minutos_ —dijo Edward —. _Llevo algo especial, así que será mejor que te prepares para esta noche._

—Edward no quiero que ven… —él le había cortado.

Muy clásico de él, solo había llamado para asegurarse que estuviese allí y aunque ella le negase el acceso se las ingeniaría para llegar, por lo que sería mejor estarle esperando. Cuando Edward llegó Bella se había atado el cabello, usaba una camiseta vieja y unos jeans que parecían sacados de caridad.

—¿Podrías verte peor? —Edward alzó una ceja mientras le entregaba las bolsas —. Mejor no quiero una respuesta a eso.

—No estoy de ánimos, Edward.

—¿Cuántos kilos has perdido? ¡Vas a desaparecer! —dijo sacando los licores que traía, junto con algunas cosas para comer.

—Supongo que no sería mala idea hacerlo —murmuró Bella apagando la televisión.

Edward era uno de los pocos amigos que le quedaban, Bella no solía ser muy comunicativa, eso se lo dejaba a Lucy quién tenía una amplia gama de amigos y conocidos, pero ella se limitaba a hacerse amiga de los amigos de Lucy, que por cierto les caían muy bien, pero una vez que Lucy la dejó sus amigos se fueron con ella, como es de esperar, por lo que volvía a estar sola.

—¿Qué demonios estabas viendo? —dijo Edward revisando la caja del dvd —. ¿Quieres cortarte las venas?

—Sí, Edward con una comedia —dijo echándose en el sofá.

—Es una comedia romántica, Bella —alzó una ceja —, pero bueno, si quieres exterminarte viendo todo este tipo de cosas, es tu problema, yo vengo aquí porque me has prometido que una noche saldremos a bailar y pasarla bien y se la has dado a Alice y no a mí, así que saldrás a mover tu esquelética figura aunque tenga que arrastrarte.

—Vete a conseguir una conquista en algún bar y deja de molestarme —bufó Bella mientras bebía su trago.

Una de las tantas cualidades de Edward era que nunca escuchaba a Bella y esta vez no habría diferencia alguna al respecto. Sabía que su amiga lo necesitaba en ese momento y prefería estar con ella que con cualquier chica que conociese en un bar para la noche y luego en la mañana serían completos desconocidos.

—No tengo con quién quedarme ni a donde ir —murmuró Edward.

—Te lo creería, pero te conozco —sonrió Bella —. Pero bueno, ya que no quieres reconocer por qué estás aquí, será mejor que hagamos algo.

—Será mejor que yo haga algo por ti, Bella —se levantó Edward —. Tienes esta casa hecha un desastre y estoy seguro que lo poco ordenado que veo es porque Alice hizo lo que más pudo.

—¿Para dónde vas? —se levantó rápidamente del sillón pero no alcanzó a impedirle que entrase.

La habitación de Bella era un autentico caos, la ropa de días estaba desparramada por el suelo, mezclada con la ropa limpia que también estaba en el suelo, la cama estaba deshecha y se notaba que no había sido tendida desde hacía semanas. Había platos y tazas en el suelo y en la mesa que por alguna extraña razón no habían alcanzado a llegar al lavaplatos. Las cortinas estaban corridas y las ventanas cerradas, acumulando un extraño olor, mezcla de alcohol y suciedad. Edward abrió de inmediato las ventanas.

—Esto es asqueroso, Bella —murmuró.

—No he tenido tiempo de ordenar —susurró Bella avergonzada.

—¿Qué no has tenido tiempo? —se volteó a mirarla —. No has hecho nada en semanas, en el Spa no te han visto hace un mes y probablemente todo ese tiempo estas cosas llevan en el suelo pudriéndose, Bella.

Edward tomó el _colaless_ que Bella había dejado botado, lo tomó como si sus dedos fuesen pinzas y lo levantó con evidente desaprobación. Bella se avergonzó de sí misma, por lo que corrió a quitarle su ropa interior.

—No toques eso —frunció el ceño y comenzó a ordenar su ropa.

—Bella, será mejor que dejes esto hasta aquí —Edward se afirmó en el umbral de la puerta.

—No entiendo —dijo mientras continuaba ordenando.

—Bella esto no es sano, vivir en la casa que ustedes eligieron para vivir, estar en la habitación con la que estuviste con ella, no es sano —respondió Edward.

—¿Qué quieres que haga entonces, que me mude? —dejó de recoger la ropa y miró a Edward —. No puedo cambiarme de casa así como así, no tengo un lugar donde ir y…

—Bella, esas son excusas. Pondrás en venta esta casa, cuando tengas el comprador, comenzamos a mirar un lugar diferente para ti, es simple —insistió Edward.

—Porque de la boca para fuera es simple —salió de la habitación hecha una furia.

Bella no comprendía qué demonios quería Edward de ella, irse de allí era una idea estúpida, abandonar todo y dejar todo atrás es fácil cuando tú no lo tienes que hacer, pero aquí estaban los hermosos recuerdos que ella había tenido con Lucy, las maravillas que había vivido aquí no las viviría en otro lugar.

—Bella —Edward se acercó a ella —. Debes madurar esto, debes salir, conocer gente, intentar despejarte. Te dejé sufrir dos meses, viendo cómo te hundías más en vez de salir, ya es hora que dejes eso atrás, ella no va a volver y tú aquí tampoco saldrás adelante.

—Me explicas ¿cómo alguien como tú, que juega con las mujeres y las deja, puede decir algo así? —le encaró Bella.

—Yo a ellas no les prometo nada y ella saben a lo que van, no me cambies de tema —sentenció Edward —. Es lo mejor, Bella y no es lo mejor para mí, sino para ti.

Pero Bella no estaba pensando en todo lo que Edward había dicho. Ella ya había sufrido suficiente, estaba de acuerdo, pero no podía negarse que quería salir adelante aunque doliese , quería ver la luz de nuevo.

—Quiero ser como tu —dijo repentinamente.

Edward dejó de servir el trago y se sentó.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que quiero ser como tú, quiero no involucrar más sentimientos, no quiero promesas. Quiero una noche lujuriosa con chicas diferentes cada noche. Olvidarme del mundo como lo conocía —sonrió Bella.

Edward la miró. ¿Cómo era posible que Bella tuviese semejante idea? Con su escasa estatura, con esa delgadez que se transformaba en fragilidad a penas él la veía, con ese menudo rostro y esos ojos achocolatados tímidos, era difícil imaginar a Bella de otra manera que no fuese adorable y tierna, a pesar que ahora las tremendas bolsas negras que colgaban debajo de sus ojos la hacían ver espantosa.

—Ser como yo no tiene nada de gracioso, Bella. No para ti —bebió del licor —. Eres muy sentimental, estarías con una sola y terminarías enamorada deseando verla de nuevo y formar una vida con ella.

—Pero quiero cambiar, quiero dejar de ser así, no quiero estar atada a nadie, nunca más —dijo firmemente.

—Lo que me pides es tremendamente estúpido —bufó.

—Pero puedes enseñarme, prometo intentar aprender, si ves que no soy capaz no lo intento más —abrió los ojos de par en par.

—No veo a donde llegaremos con esto —murmuró Edward.

—¿Es eso un sí? —sonrió Bella.

—Es un supongo, sólo si dejas esta casa y te vas a un departamento, decoras todo de nuevo y te deshaces de todo lo viejo, sólo entonces podría siquiera pensarlo —Edward estaba seguro que ella no haría nada de eso.

—Está bien —Bella se dio valor —. Así se hará, así que ahora mismo vamos a buscar un corredor de propiedades para que venda esta casa.

Bella estaba cansada de sufrir y sentir el dolor calándole hondo en el pecho, quería liberarse de eso y si se tenía que convertir en una versión femenina de Edward, entonces lo haría. Sabía que su amigo nunca se había enamorado, que siempre había sido un muchacho precoz y don Juan, que anteponía el sexo a los sentimientos y simplemente lo hacía por el placer de la libertad, quizá esta manera de pensar le había hecho llegar tan lejos y ahora tenía una empresa muy exitosa. Bella quería ser igual de exitosa.

Cuando Bella contactó un corredor de propiedades el día lunes y le informó a Edward que ya estaba todo listo y andando, este no lo podía creer, menos le creyó cuando le dijo que tenía un comprador que ofrecía lo que ella pedía y que estaba buscando un departamento.

—_¿Es en serio?_ —dijo Edward por teléfono.

—Claro que lo es, estoy buscando un departamento céntrico, cerca del Spa, así que hoy iré a cerrar el negocio con el comprador de la casa y a buscarme un lugar que me guste, cualquier cosa te cuento —respondió Bella.

Bella estaba decidida a hacer algo por ella misma, quería salir adelante, quizá no sabía exactamente qué era lo que pretendía conseguir, pero tenía todas las ganas de hacerlo. Edward había dado en el clavo, sabía que la chica con espíritu de superación estaría en algún lado, detrás del fantasma que había dejado Lucy, y así fue, sólo que no esperó que fuese ni tan radical ni tan rápido el cambio.

—_¿Aló? _—contestó Edward.

—¿Ocupado? —sonrió Bella que iba de camino al Spa.

—_No, ¿Qué ocurre? _

—Acabo de comprarme el departamento que te había contado, luego del trabajo me iré a comprar cosas para decorarlo ¿Quieres venir? —sonrió Bella —. Invitaría a Alice, pero está ocupada con el viaje de Jasper.

—_Nos vemos a las 18:00 horas fuera del Spa, te paso a buscar _—dijo Edward antes de cortar la llamada.

Finalmente cuando Bella comenzó a elegir muebles, Edward se dio cuenta que había demasiado por hacer por Bella y por el dichoso departamento nuevo, por lo que le ayudó a elegir los sofá, los cuadros, las mesas y cuando fueron a electrónica le regaló la televisión, el equipo de audio y un laptop nuevo.

—Para que elimines esa chatarra que era de ella —sonrió Edward.

Cuando Bella se distrajo con otros cuadros, Edward le pidió que eligiese luego alguno, porque probablemente no alcanzarían a enviarle todo al edificio y tendría que esperar hasta mañana, pero Bella indecisa no pudo hacerlo hasta que probablemente fuese tarde.

—No podremos hacerle entrega de esto de inmediato —dijo la vendedora a Edward —. Por lo que mañana a medio día podríamos entregárselo.

—Pero…

—Alyson —dijo Edward con un tono de voz grave —. Me encantaría poder esperar por estos muebles, así mañana quizá podría pasarme por la tienda con la excusa exacta para verte, pero no me es posible esperar ¿Existiría algún costo extra si insisto en que los necesito ahora?

—Es que me es imposible… —la voz de la chica parecía más arrastrada que ella misma.

—Alyson —insistió Edward —. No me molestaría abonar un poco más de dinero con tal de tener esos muebles y una cita contigo.

—No depende de mí, hablaré con el jefe, deme un minuto —dijo sonriente la vendedora y salió corriendo a hablar con el jefe.

Bella quedó sorprendida, jamás habría pensado que Edward fuese tan manipulador, en realidad sabía que era manipulador, pero tanto al punto de obtener todo lo que quería parecía un tanto exagerado, pero certero. En dos minutos la chica había vuelto sonriente con la autorización para ir a dejar los muebles y sin recargo alguno a la cuenta, por lo que Edward sonrió victorioso.

—Tome —dijo la vendedora cuando ya se iban.

Le había tendido su número de teléfono para la anhelada cita con el seductor incansable Edward Cullen.

—Será un placer llamarte uno de estos días, Alyson —dijo con su voz y mirada felina.

—Eres de lo peor —dijo Bella cuando ya habían salido de la tienda.

—Debes ir aprendiendo a ser lo mejor de lo peor, si quieres ser como yo —sonrió.

—Está bien, primer paso listo Edward. Ahora ¿Cuál es el segundo paso? —dijo entusiasmada.

—Salir del closet, Bella, salir del Closet —aceleró hasta el fondo sin dejar siquiera que Bella pudiese ponerse bien el cinturón, mucho menos dejó tiempo para que respondiese a su declaración.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Chicas.<strong>

**IMPORTANTE: olvidé decirles que el Prologo está situado a mitad de Fic, aproximadamente.**

**Así que ahora están conociendo la historia previa al prologo que habían leído.**

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Espero que se animen a dejar en este capítulo también, si te gustó recomiendalo.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Manne Van Necker**


	3. Realidad y Responsabilidades

**Doble Negativo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Una relación exótica, competitivos por naturaleza, buscando el límite entre lo permitido y lo prohibido, podrían caer presos de sus intensos juegos, victimas de lo exquisitamente desconocido.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia aquí desarrollada es de mi completa autoría y por ende queda PROHIBIDA la copia parcial o total del texto sin mi autorización previa. Gracias por su comprensión.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

Realidad y Responsabilidades.

* * *

><p>Bella acababa de salir de la visita a su madre. Nunca se llevó bien con Renée, sobre todo después de lo que pasó con Charlie, por lo que luego de haberle dicho toda la verdad sobre ella se fue sin mirar atrás ni tampoco pensar más en ello, pensaría todo después con más calma y tranquilidad, porque en ese momento todo parecía un caos. Jamás pensó que hablar con Renée le resultase tan importante ni mucho menos tan sentimental, y no en la buena manera.<p>

Cuando Bella se encontró frente a la casa de Edward dudó si molestarlo, quizá estuviese con alguien, pero Edward le había dicho que estaría allí para ella en caso de que lo necesitase, por lo que se tranquilizó cuando lo recordó y se animó a tocar el timbre.

Cuando el timbre sonó en la casa de Edward este se sorprendió, no estaba esperando a nadie y estaba cansado luego de una tarde adrenalínica con la última rubia de la semana. Cuando vio que se trataba de Bella abrió inmediato la puerta de entrada y ella ingresó con su coche. Por el aspecto que tenía cuando entró en su casa sabía que algo había andado mal.

—¿Anduvo todo bien? —dijo Edward extendiéndole sus brazos.

Bella le abrazó fuertemente y se mantuvo allí, en la seguridad que su amigo le brindaba, sabía que en estos momentos sólo Edward podría calmarle.

—No —susurró Bella aún en sus brazos —. No me ha gritoneado ni insultado, pero no lo tomo muy bien que digamos.

—¿Qué hizo? —Edward la separó lentamente.

—Bueno, ya sabes, renegar de una hija que prefiere a las mujeres antes que los hombres —hizo una mueca con su boca.

—Por lo menos ya lo sabe, Bella y es un alivio para ti, aunque en estos momentos te sientas mal —le miró fijamente a los ojos y le entregó una dulce sonrisa.

¿Qué demonios? —pensó Bella olvidándose de su drama —. Nunca antes había visto a Edward tan agradable y comprensivo, había dejado de lado su sarcasmo.

—Ven, que te serviré un trago —sonrió.

Para Bella nunca había sido importante la opinión de Renée, no cuando dejó a Charlie cuando ella tenía quince años y mucho menos de la manera en que lo dejó. Esa noche Bella se encerró en su habitación y escuchaba los gritos de Renée desde la cocina, a pesar que Bella se tapaba los oídos para no oír.

—¡Nunca supiste apreciarme! —le gritaba Renée —. ¡Toda tu vida es el trabajo, yo me lo pasaba encerrada en la casa con Bella, cuidando de una niña que vino al mundo por una calentura!

—No digas eso —dijo Charlie —. Para mí Bella es una bendición.

—¡Claro, porque tú no tuviste que dejar de estudiar para dar a luz y amamantarla! — seguía gritando Renée.

Recordó con claridad aquella pelea que había tenido Charlie con Renée, luego de eso su madre le lanzó una olla con agua caliente a Charlie que le cayó en las manos con las que se intentó cubrir en la cara, pero a pesar de eso quedaron cicatrices en su rostro. Si, Bella recordaba bien aquel momento, pero desde que Charlie murió, hacía cuatro años, no tenía familia y deseaba contarle a alguien quién era en verdad. Nunca supo perdonar a su madre por lo que había hecho, pero hablar con ella había sido lo único que le quedaba y le contó su verdad.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —dijo Edward al verla abstraída.

—Si —susurró Bella bebiéndose el vodka—. No, reconoció.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Edward mientras se sentaba frente a ella en la mesa de la cocina.

—Que le daba vergüenza tener una hija que vivía en pecado —murmuró Bella.

—Ya sabes cómo es ella, está apegada a la religión y es difícil que te acepte de inmediato, quizá debas darle tiempo.

—¡Me da rabia!, yo no elegí esto, sólo me ocurrió y no es un pecado amar a una mujer en vez de a un hombre, ¡pecado es lo que ella le hizo a mi papá! —chilló Bella llena de rabia.

Edward se mantuvo en silencio escuchándola, de vez en cuando le apretaba cálidamente la mano que tenía al lado del vaso y ella comprendía que él la entendía. Agradeció en ese momento tenerle allí para ser su soporte y apoyo.

—No debes angustiarte, eres una mujer fuerte y podrás salir adelante con lo que se venga —sonrió Edward.

—Es agotador —reconoció Bella—. Es agotador tener que soportar las críticas de la gente, las miradas feas en las calles porque vas de la mano con quién amas, los insultos y groserías en los pubs.

—No siempre será así, Bella—le levantó el mentón para que ella pudiese verle a los ojos —. Es la realidad de ahora, pero más adelante no será así, no tienes por qué esconderte de nuevo.

—Lo sé —dijo ahogada en llanto —, pero no sé por qué no dejo de llorar como una idiota.

Edward se levantó de su silla y la abrazó, deseaba protegerla y ayudarla, pero sabía que luego de esto, Bella crecería de sus cenizas como un Fénix, se repondría y saldría adelante. Era una mujer admirable y estaba seguro que prontamente exitosa.

Esa noche Bella se quedó en casa de Edward, ambos s quedaron dormidos en el sofá viendo televisión, pero cuando Edward despertó se llevó a Bella hasta su cama, mientras que él se fue a dormir a la habitación de invitados. Bella no supo cómo ni cuándo se quedó dormida, pero durmió hasta tarde.

—¿Dónde demonios estoy? —susurró aún somnolienta tratando de abrir los ojos que estaban empeñados en cerrarse.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente despierta se encontró sola en la inmensa habitación, era blanca con una cama de más de dos plazas, con unos cojines de plumas que se amoldaban perfectamente a su cabeza y unas cortinas que no permitían que la luz de la mañana se colase por ellas. Abrió bien los ojos y vio que la decoración era esplendida, llena de cosas muy bonitas sin siquiera sobrecargar el lugar, entonces se dio cuenta que había un baño al lado izquierdo, de seguro era el baño personal de Edward, por lo que asumió que la habitación en la que estaba era en la de su amigo, a pesar de los años de amistad jamás había estado en su habitación, así que se sintió libre de ir al baño, ya que si se encontraba allí de seguro era por obra de Edward.

—¡Oh, Dios! —se dijo al verse los ojos hinchados y unas tremendas bolsas debajo de ellos —. Por este motivo no lloro, deberé recordármelo.

Sin maquillaje que cubriese tal horror ni nada que pudiese ocultarlo, buscó en los gabinetes de Edward a ver si encontraba milagrosamente algo que le sirviese. Encontró preservativos por cajas, lubricantes y cuanta cosa sexual podría existir estaban en sus gabinetes del baño, pero el señor tengo-piel-envidiable-para-comercial-televisivo no tenía nada para sus ojeras por lo que tuvo que andar así por la casa de Edward quién parecía no estar.

—¡Ed! —le llamó para saber si estaba.

—¡Acá! —escuchó la voz que respondió.

Edward venía entrando, había salido a comprar y afuera estaba lloviendo por lo que venía un poco mojado y lleno de bolsas.

—Tenía que traerte algo para desayunar —dijo sin mirarla —. ¡Oh, Dios! —chilló cuando vio el rostro de Bella—. Es broma, es broma —dijo riéndose una vez que vio lo asustada y a la vez molesta que se puso con su comentario.

—No deberías criticarme, ¡me has dejado dormir en la cama del delito! —hizo un gesto de asco.

—Deberías agradecérmelo, Bella —rió —. No sabes cuantas mujeres se mueren por dormir allí.

—Pues no soy una de ellas —alzó una ceja.

Desayunaron juntos. No era una rutina a la que estuviesen acostumbrados, ni tampoco les disgustaba, pero desde que tenían quince años y celebraban los _jueves sagrados_,jamás Edward se quedaba a alojar, así como ella tampoco lo hacía. Era su primer desayuno y estaba bastante callado.

—¿Irás a trabajar? —le preguntó Edward.

—No lo creo —reconoció Bella —. No ando de ánimos y Sue es capaz de hacerlo todo muy bien.

—¿Te quieres quedar? No tengo planes para todo el día y podríamos conversar o hacer algo —sonrió.

—No, la verdad es que prefiero marcharme. Ya tendremos otra oportunidad.

—¿Quizá mañana? ¿Qué dices si vamos al bar o hacemos algo? —sonrió Edward.

—No lo creo, estaré todo el día en mi cama y no planeo hacer nada más que echarme en mi cama y ver televisión —murmuró Bella.

—Está bien, cualquier cosa me llamas —le besó en la frente antes que se marchase.

Cuando Edward se quedó solo en su casa no supo qué hacer, así que prendió la televisión mientras pensaba si salir o no a la noche, fue entonces cuando sonó su teléfono, sus amigos estaban esperándole para ver un partido de futbol y querían saber si él se uniría.

—Vengan para mi casa y lo vemos acá —respondió Edward.

—_Era exactamente lo que queríamos oír_ —dijo Emmett.

A pesar de la lluvia el día estaba caluroso, pero cuando ya oscureció y se hizo de noche, hacía frío, por lo que Bella se quedó todo el día en cama aprovechando esas valiosas horas para reponer el sueño y evitar extrañar a su padre.

—¿Qué te pasó en la mañana? —dijo Jasper —. Te esperábamos en el gimnasio y no apareciste.

—Bella se quedó aquí anoche —murmuró Edward bebiendo su trago.

—No me digas que al fin… —alzó las cejas Seth para dar a entender lo que no dijo.

—No —bufó —. Les he dicho mil veces que entre Bella y yo no pasa ni pasará nada. Yo no soy de relaciones serias y ella es lesbiana ¿Cuál es su problema?

—Edward —le interrumpió Emmett —. ¿Qué le costaría al gran Edward Cullen, el terror de las mujeres, cambiar de bando a una chica como Bella?

Todos quedaron expectantes a la respuesta de Edward, pero este no se pronunció, le parecía estúpido e infantil querer cambiar la decisión madura de alguien que, simplemente, no siente atracción hacia los hombres y que no lo hará porque no le nace, así como a él no siente nada por un hombre.

—Cuando pruebe un verdadero macho —insistió Emmett —. De seguro que cambiaría de bando.

—No tengo por qué explicarles que esto no se trata de cambiar de bando a alguien, es cambiar su esencia y no perderé tiempo porque la verdad aunque se pudiese no me interesa, Bella me gusta y es mi amiga tal cual es, ahora si no van a cambiar el tema de conversación mejor se van a ver el partido de fútbol a otro lado —dijo secamente.

Luego de eso nadie tocó el tema, quizá por respeto a Edward y también a Bella o simplemente porque no querían perderse de ver el partido en el LED de 80''.

A la noche siguiente, Bella estaba lo suficientemente repuesta de ánimos como para salir en la noche a un bar, así que se puso una camiseta verde, unos jeans negros ajustados, unos tacos preciosos que le había regalado Alice y se dejó caer sus ondas chocolate por sobre sus hombros, además llevó su chaqueta de cuero de color guinda. Tenía la esperanza de disfrutar y pasarlo bien.

—Un vodka naranja, por favor —le pidió al barman mientras se sentaba en la barra.

Había estado todo el día pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba a Charlie, hacía ya cuatro años que le había perdido y le había extrañado cada minuto que había pasado, porque habían cosas que sólo podían hacer los papás, cosas que sólo lo necesitas a él y para esas cosas no estaba y le dolía recordarlo.

—Hola —dijo una chica a su lado.

—Hola —sonrió Bella.

—Soy Lily —sonrió la chica —, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Lily, sonaba tan parecido a Lucy, era… tan parecido, pensó Bella, aunque de inmediato se criticó. Estaba ahí para superarlo, aunque fuese sola, tenía que superarlo y ella podría. Le demostraría a Edward que era capaz, que no era una niñata llorona y que podría tener una noche desenfrenada sin temer mezclar sentimientos, luego de eso no sólo se lo demostraría a Edward, sino también a ella misma.

—Soy Bella —respondió cortésmente —. ¿Quieres un trago?

—¡Oh, gracias! —dijo la chica que no esperado a que la invitasen.

—¿Qué haces aquí un día de semana? —le preguntó Bella.

—Sólo quise venir a conocer este bar, me parece muy genial —sonrió.

—¿Y tú? —sonrió alegremente —. No pareces muy feliz.

_Muy perceptiva_ —pensó Bella _—, y guapa._

—Me gusta venir de vez en cuando y usualmente los días de semana no está tan lleno, por lo que me gusta pasearme estos días antes de irme a casa.

El brillo labial que la chica llevaba desprendía un exquisito olor a guinda. Su maquillaje no era excesivo, tenía las pestañas preciosas y encrespadas, sus ojos eran verdes oscuros y su cabello era rojizo. A Bella le pareció muy guapa y agradable, por lo que mantuvo la conversación con ella.

—¿Sabes qué tipo de bar es este? —preguntó Bella.

Parecía una chica muy tierna y quizá un poco desconectada del mundo, por lo que Bella quiso asegurarse que la chica supiese en lo que se estaba metiendo. No estaba dispuesta a sufrir un rechazo, no esta noche, cuando necesitaba sentirse mejor y olvidar un poco de todo lo que había vivido los últimos meses.

—Eres demasiado directa para tus cosas —rió Lily —, pero si, sé qué tipo de bar es.

—Lo siento, la delicadeza no es lo mío —sonrió incomoda Bella.

Siguieron conversando mientras se acababan su trago, hasta que ambas decidieron ir a bailar ya que la música les impedía conversar. Las horas pasaron rápidamente, parecía que el mundo daba vueltas al ritmo de la música.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Lily —sonrió Bella.

Durante toda la noche había hablando y bailado con ella y parecía una muy buena persona como para tener algo de una noche, era una chica tan dulce que prefería verla otra vez y conocerla mejor, aunque no quería mentirse a sí misma intentando tener una relación duradera con alguien.

—¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó Lily con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Sí, mañana debo trabajar —mintió.

—Es una lástima —murmuró Lily.

Bella se acercó para besarla en la mejilla, pero Lily tomó el rostro de Bella y la besó. Aquel contacto fue dulce, sus labios eran suaves y el cremoso brillo labial que expelía el exquisito aroma a guindas se propagó por toda la boca de Bella haciéndole imposible resistirse a aquella invitación voluntaria que había iniciado Lily con ese beso suave y a la vez excitante.

Continuaron besándose de pie a mitad del bar, Bella la atrajo aún más a sí y sintió como el perfume a flores de Lily se propagaba por su ambiente invadiéndola así como la invadía el creciente deseo por la chica.

—Vámonos de aquí —susurró Bella rompiendo el beso y tomándola de la mano.

Lily soltó una sonrisa picara que a Bella la descolocó y la hizo sonreír. Si algo necesitaba Bella en ese momento era distraerse, por lo que no se criticó cuando subió a Lily a su vehículo y se la llevó a su departamento, después de todo, esa era la idea original.

Al entrar al departamento Bella no alcanzó a prender la luz cuando Lily se había apoderado de su cuello y la estaba besando con necesidad, le quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y la dejó caer en el suelo, seguido de eso enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Bella y rompió el beso con una risita traviesa.

—Tu cabello es tal cual como imaginé, es suave —sonrió y volvió a besarla.

Bella acarició la espalda de Lily y le quitó la blusa que llevaba, no pudo evitar excitarse cuando vio el sostén de encaje trasparente que dejaba ver sus pezones erectos detrás de la suave tela. Besó el pecho de Lily hasta la unión de ambos senos, los acarició sobre la tela, los besó sobre ella y luego quitó el sostén para dejar caer los hermosos pechos, suaves y calientes que estaban a la espera de sus caricias, besó los montes mientras Lily revolvía sus cabellos y acariciaba la espalda de Bella. La respiración entrecortada de Lily y el subir y bajar de su pecho comenzaron a aumentar su temperatura hasta sentir que estallaría en calor, entonces Lily le quitó la camiseta verde y el sostén, para dedicarse a darle placer a su compañera. Besó y acarició los montes firmes de los pechos de Bella, mordió uno de ellos y Bella sintió la electricidad que le recorría por todo el cuerpo. Dejó caer una de sus manos para encontrar el monte de los vellos rizados de Lily y sintió el calor y la humedad incluso sin introducir sus dedos dentro de ella.

Fue entonces cuando un sonido las alertó y se quedaron tal cual estaban, vieron una sombra de pie en el umbral que no pudieron distinguir a buenas y primeras. Lily se tapó con sus manos y buscó su ropa. Para Edward no hacía falta prender la luz para saber qué ocurría, sin querer había venido a ver cómo estaba Bella, como esta le había dado una copia de las llaves de su nuevo departamento en caso que las perdiera y como, además, le había dicho que esta noche no haría nada, él pensó en hacer su acto de buena caridad e ir a visitar a su amiga a penas se desocupara con la morena que lo había estado entreteniendo en su cama. Edward no supo si fue por curiosidad y por ver el rostro de Bella que prendió la luz y se encontró con la escena que había estado retratando su mente. Ambas mujeres desnudas una encima de la otra tratando de cubrirse con la ropa que había estado tendida en el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola<strong>

**Mis queridas les cuento que tuvimos problemas en el capítulo anterior para dejar reviews, así que fue una pena, pero ahora he vuelto y espero que ustedes no hayan tenido problemas para leer el fic. ¿Qué les parece? Espero que les guste y lo comenten.**

**¡Les quiero contar que tengo una HISTORIA ORIGINAL! **

**Se llama Lasciatemi, busquen en facebook hay un grupo de la novela y allí podrán pedir que las agregue.**

**Les dejo un breve Summary aquí: **

_Luca es huérfano, está enfermo y prefiere evitar cualquier relación cercana porque sabe que no podrá estar mucho tiempo más, hasta que conoce a Mía, una chica simple y sencilla que parece cambiar todo lo que él había planeado. El amor tiende a enfrentar grandes desafíos, pero ni siquiera ellos son capaces de reconocer el gran problema que enfrentarán. Lidiar con enfermedades dolorosas, parece sencillo, lidiar con una sentencia a muerte es mucho más complejo. ¿Podrá el amor sobrevivir cuando parece tener los días contados? ¿Será suficiente o será un impedimento? _

_**Si quieres conocer esta historia ya se está PUBLICANDO, sólo busca el grupo: Lasciatemi en Facebook y allí sabrás detalles.**_

_Cariños._

**Manne Van Necker**


	4. Éxito y Renovación

**Doble Negativo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Una relación exótica, competitivos por naturaleza, buscando el límite entre lo permitido y lo prohibido, podrían caer presos de sus intensos juegos, victimas de lo exquisitamente desconocido.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia aquí desarrollada es de mi completa autoría y por ende queda PROHIBIDA la copia parcial o total del texto sin mi autorización previa. Gracias por su comprensión.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

Éxito y Renovación.

* * *

><p>Edward se quedó tal cual estaba sorprendido por la imagen que tenía frente a él, no fue capaz de cerrar la puerta ante la sorpresa. Se quedó mirando como Bella, desnuda, estaba sobre la chica que parecía asustada. Ambas estaban sudadas y sonrosadas por la actividad que habían tenido, pero por el rostro de ambas pudo deducir que sólo estaban en el juego previo.<p>

La primera en reaccionar fue Lily, se cubrió completamente el cuerpo con la ropa esparcida por el suelo y el rubor le recorrió todo el rostro. Bella por su parte se cubrió, pero en vez de vergüenza sintió rabia, una ira que si no hubiese controlado, probablemente hubiese terminado en Edward en la clínica.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —gritó furiosa Bella.

Edward sonrió de medio lado complacido al ver que Bella había olvidado sostener la ropa que la cubría y se veía parte de su cuerpo desnudo, una parte anatómica muy interesante.

—¡Deberías haberme dicho que eras una mujer casada! —chilló Lily tomando su ropa y yéndose hacía el baño.

—¡Deja de mirarme depravado! —le lanzó lo primero que pilló en la mesa de centro.

—Al parecer todo el mundo tiende a emparejarnos y no entiendo el por qué, ahora que te veo desnuda me doy cuenta que más carne tiene un canario —rió.

—¿Por qué demonios se te ha ocurrido venir? —dijo Bella mientras se colocaba una camiseta.

—Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por una amiga que sufría por terminar una relación y porque su madre la trató mal ¿No? —sonrió —, pero veo que aprendes rápido y ya estabas pasando las penas con la primera cualquiera que encuentras.

Bella iba a estallar en rabia e iba a aventarle lo primero que pillase si no fuese porque lo que tomó era la estatuilla que le había regalado su padre, así que la volvió a dejar donde estaba. Le pidió a Edward que se voltease para no quedar completamente al descubierto y terminó de ponerse sus pantalones, aunque no supo donde había quedado su colaless.

Cuando Edward vió que la manilla del baño se bajaba, se acercó rápidamente a Bella y la abrazó por la cintura, esta no supo qué demonios pretendía Edward por lo que intentó separarse de él haciendo fuerza, pero le fue imposible.

—¡Sabía que buscarías algo para incentivar mi apetito sexual, amor mío! —dijo Edward cuando vio salir a Lily del baño —, un trío es más que perfecto para que comencemos a disfrutar de esta noche.

La cara de espanto de Lily fue suficiente para que Edward se diese por complacido, cuando Bella quiso seguirla, este se lo impidió y antes que Lily cerrara la puerta la gritó que para hacer un trío no hay que ser tan tímida, luego de eso Bella le plantó una cachetada en plena mejilla dejando marcada su mano.

—Eres un completo idiota, esa chica estaba perfecta, tenía más planes con ella —dijo luego de librarse de sus brazos.

—Sí, ese es exactamente el problema, señorita Swan, no puedes ser la fierecilla, si te vas a encamar y enamorar con la primera que pillas, así no es el juego —alzó una ceja —, además realmente quería hacer un trío con ustedes.

—Pervertido —rodó los ojos.

De cierta manera, Edward había tenido razón, Bella estaba pensando en algo más serio con Lily, lo que habría intervenido en sus planes y por sobre todo en su depuración sentimental, por lo que, luego de haberle odiado rotundamente, se lo agradeció en silencio.

—¿Qué querías, a todo esto? —dijo Bella—, apostaría que te pasaste aquí porque te rechazaron —rió.

—No, simplemente traía unas cosas para ti —dijo mostrando la bolsa —. Quería que te sintieses bien y comieras.

—Dale, yo te creeré que ese era tu motivo para venir aquí —rió Bella —. Ni que fuese novata, dale, anda y dime ¿qué te traías entre manos?

—Si no me crees, allá tú, pero ya que no soy bienvenido, me encontraré una colorina para pasar la noche, las morenas y las rubias no son novedad —reconoció —, leí un estudio que decía que las mujeres de cabellera roja soportan mejor el dolor, quizá sexo rudo es lo que me falta.

—Idiota —rió Bella —. Vienes, interrumpes mi noche de sexo y ahora te vas.

—Bueno, si quieres me puedo quedar a hacerte el servicio—sonrió Edward acercándosele.

—Ya déjate de estupideces, Edward —rió Bella.

—¿Cómo no voy a ser mejor que un par de dedos? —sonrió —. Estoy seguro que soy mejor que eso.

—Ya, ándate o te lanzaré el hervidor con agua caliente —chilló Bella.

De seguro las imágenes de Lily y ella habían quedado en la mente de Edward por largo tiempo, ahora tendría que soportarle bufándose al respecto, y por más que intentase obviar el tema, él volvería a sacarlo a colación.

Esa tarde decidió dar una vuelta por su Spa, allí estaba Sue trabajando, llena de llamadas telefónicas y clientas que querían atenderse cuanto antes con las divinas manos de Bella Swan, por lo que no se resistió al ver tanta mujer hermosa dispuesta a pasar por sus manos, que comenzó a atenderlas a todas, si fuese por Bella hubiese formado una orgía allí mismo, pero intentó mantener la cordura y el profesionalismo.

Atendió a más de quince mujeres, sus manos ya estaban agotadas, pero se sintió realizada cuando cada una de ellas le agradeció tremendamente su tiempo y sus manos divinas, incluso una dijo que se las besaría por lo divinas que eran. Bella pensó que si Edward estuviese aquí le hubiese dicho que su trabajo es un sacrificio, por lo que se rió para sus adentros.

Agotada por todo el trabajo, Bella se sentó por un momento en su oficina para revisar algunos detalles que Sue le había pedido que revisase antes de irse. Tenía planes para juntarse con Edward esa tarde, pero estaba pensando seriamente en cancelarlos.

—Disculpe —dijo Sue entrando en su oficina —. Hay alguien que quiere verla.

—Si es Edward dile que se vaya a joder a su…

—No, me temo que no es el Sr. Cullen —se silenció.

—¿Entonces?

—Es la señorita Lucy —murmuró.

Bella sintió el balde de agua fría caer sobre su cabeza, tanto así que produjo un fuerte dolor agudo en ella y le impidió pensar claramente por segundos. ¿Qué demonios hacía ella ahí? Fue una de las tantas preguntas que tenía, pero no quiso pensar demasiado, Sue estaba allí esperando su respuesta y ella no sabía qué responder o qué pensar, siquiera.

—¿La hago pasar? —interrumpió Sue.

—Si, por favor —murmuró dejando los papeles a un lado y mirándose rápidamente al espejo que tenía frente a ella.

Tenía unas terribles ojeras, su cuerpo estaba agotado lo suficiente como para someterse al estrés de encontrarse con su ex novia que la había abandonado de un día para otro por otra mujer la que ella nunca conoció.

—Hola —dijo la conocida voz —. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Pasa —dijo secamente Bella —. ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita?

Lucy había estado muchas veces allí, y aún así se sintió en un lugar desconocido. Miró a Bella y comprobó una vez más lo mucho que había cambiado desde que ella había estado la última vez en esa habitación.

—Sólo quería verte —murmuró Lucy —. Quería saber cómo estabas.

—Pues ya me has visto, estoy bien, gracias ¿Algo más? —alzó una ceja.

Bella no pudo evitar estar desafiante. ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a ver a una ex novia que dejaste abandonada de un día para otro con una simple carta y tener la desfachatez de decir que quería saber cómo estaba? Sinceramente, Bella, ni nadie, entendería el interés repentino de una persona que te hizo sufrir así y te abandonó, Bella no tenía ni las ganas ni el tiempo para escucharla por demasiado tiempo.

—No me trates, así Bella —susurró Lucy sentándose suavemente sobre la silla frente al escritorio de su ex novia.

—No te molestes, sentándote, Lucy, voy de salida y no tengo tiempo para viejos recuerdos —dijo Bella haciendo el ademán que se levantase.

La puerta se abrió sin haber sido golpeada, entonces Bella vio la cabeza de Edward en la puerta, luego este ingresó completamente y se impactó al ver a Lucy sentada allí. Ambos se conocían, mientras esta había sido pareja de Bella, había tenido largas noches de conversación con Edward y habían compartido en fiestas y cenas.

—Edward —sonrió Lucy saludándole —. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, gracias —respondió por cortesía —. Disculpa, Bella, pero ¿Ya te vas no?

En ese momento Bella agradeció por todos los cielos que Edward fuese tan inoportuno como siempre y al fin la salvase de una situación incómoda, por lo menos esta vez su interrupción la había pillado con ropa y sin algún compromiso que luego pudiese servirle para mofarse de ella.

—Sí, ya me marcho —le respondió Bella —. Fue un gusto verte, Lucy, espero que estés bien.

—Lamento que haya sido tan breve —dijo ella ya en el umbral.

—No te molestes en verificar nuevamente si estoy bien, no es necesario, desde hace rato que lo estoy —sonrió fingidamente.

Luego del silencio prolongado a la salida del Spa, Bella caminó junto a Edward hasta su coche, sabía que este no tardaría en taparla con preguntas y mofarse de ella, lo sabía, le conocía lo suficiente.

—Milagrosamente esta vez te pillé con ropa —rió Edward abriéndole la puerta del coche a Bella.

—Muy gracioso, idiota —frunció el ceño —. Será mejor que me lleves a un buen lugar esta noche.

Ir de cacería para Bella era evadir los problemas, prefería mil veces salir a distraerse, emborracharse lo suficiente para tener la conciencia adormilada y poder disfrutar de una noche de desenfreno que acabaría con ella en su cama y con una extraña envuelta en sus sábanas, para Edward no era muy diferente, aunque Bella siempre se preguntó que había de malo en la vida de él que le llevase a actuar de esa manera. Edward tenía dinero, tenía una excelente empresa, era jodidamente guapo, su anatomía y contextura eran las de un Adonis griego y toda su batería genética señalaba que había que perpetuar la especie con un macho como Edward Cullen, cosa que se veía reflejada en las mujeres que le seguían, era impresionante ver cuanta mujer caía babosa por él y pareciese que a Edward cada vez le importase menos. ¿Qué demonios podía haber de malo en una vida como esa? Era la pregunta que Bella se preguntaba cada vez que le veía.

—¿Algo para beber? —preguntó el barman.

Usualmente Edward pedía Whisky doble y Bella Vodka, pero esta vez Edward pidió por ambos su usual trago dejando a Bella con el pedido en la boca. Un intercambio de miradas la llevó a darse cuenta que no había espacio para su objeción.

—¿Qué hay hoy por aquí? —murmuró Bella acomodándose en la silla.

Rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, teñidas, naturales, silicona y quirófano por todos lados. A Bella no le gustaban las chicas tan abultadas, las prefería naturales y risueñas, mientras que a Edward, que quizá aún sufría del complejo maternal y la obsesión típica de aquella parte anatómica que le dio su alimento los primeros meses de vida, las prefería con una buena delantera y preferentemente naturales.

—Hoy iremos de frentón a una chica —sonrió Edward —. Serás tan descarada como puedas, pero esta vez buscaremos una que sea derechamente heterosexual.

—No tiene gracia así ¿Qué competencia existiría? Evidentemente hay cierto tejido en la zona pélvica que yo no poseo para satisfacer a ese tipo de usuario, señor Cullen —alzó una ceja.

—Aún así, será mejor que seduzcas a un imposible realmente imposible, así no tendrás falta de experiencia a la hora que una chica se te niegue, por lo que veo es poco probable que una lesbiana se niegue a tus encantos, pero es útil el ejercicio, créeme —sonrió.

Edward vio que había varias chicas candidatas, pero se dejó llevar por una muchacha que estaba sentada sola en un sofá bebiendo su trago, al parecer esperaba a alguien o fingía hacerlo con el fin de atraer las miradas de los cazadores, usaba un escote pronunciado que dejaba a la vista sus encantos aparentemente naturales.

—¿Qué tal la chica de hermoso escote de allí? —sonrió Edward casi victorioso.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que esa chica es heterosexual? —sonrió Bella.

Edward la volvió a mirar, sentada allí en ese sillón de terciopelo rojo, con una faldilla que mostraba sus hermosas piernas, ya se podía imaginar poseyendo en ese mismo sofá a aquella joven de mirada intensa y sonrisa fácil, estaba seguro que no tardaría en conquistarla y llevarla hasta el mismo éxtasis en sus brazos, podía imaginarse practicando en cada zona erógena cada contacto intenso que hiciese que su cuerpo se arquease para recibirle con mayor intensidad y disposición. Bella le había observado antes ese brillo en los ojos, ese brillo que señalaba que todo pensamiento de Edward en esos momentos tenía que ver con las poses del famoso libro Kamasutra.

—Estoy segura que lo es, hace tiempo lleva mirando hacía aquí —afirmó luego de beber su trago.

—Podría estarme mirando a mí —rió Bella entre dientes.

—Es bueno tener ego, pero en este caso debes ser realista, querida —la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—No me digas querida —murmuró—. Suena como si fuera tu mujerzuela de turno.

Edward se levantó de la silla riendo del comentario de Bella y se encaminó hasta donde estaba la chica, Bella de inmediato se incorporó y le siguió. Los pasos de Bella resonaban en la cabeza de Edward como si estuviese recordándole que existía y que iría exactamente por la misma chica que él, eso aumentaba la dicha que tendría cuando se llevase a esa espectacular mujer a su cama y viese como Bella se quedaba en la barra bebiendo el suficiente licor como para quedar borracha.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, preciosa? —dijo extendiendo la mano.

—Anahí —sonrió la muchacha.

—Soy Edward y esta es Bella —se la presentó.

Bella miró directamente a los ojos a Anahí con la típica mirada que sorprendía a las chicas, una mirada sugerente, pero a la vez recatada, una mezcla sugestiva de lo que era la personalidad de Bella.

—¿Quieres un trago? —sonrió Edward atento.

—Gracias —rió tontamente la chica.

—Déjame ir a buscarlo yo mismo —sonrió haciéndole una señal a Bella demostrando que la tenía bajo la mirada.

Bella sabía que debía aprovechar ese momento a solas con Anahí porque cuando llegase Edward nuevamente perdería toda magia con una chica heterosexual, así que se puso manos a la obra y utilizó la maniobra más sugerente que tuvo para intentar conseguir una respuesta que le señalase qué orientación sexual tendría, pero incluso coqueteándole directamente no fue capaz de conseguir nada más que risas tontas, así que fue directo al grano.

—Anahí ¿Eres heterosexual? —sonrió.

Anahí sonrió ante esa pregunta y volvió a beber de su trago sin siquiera mirar a Bella, luego levantó su cuello sensualmente y volvió a sonreír.

—Si —rió —. ¿Tú eres Gay?

—Mira, no tengo mucho tiempo —murmuró al ver que a Edward ya le habían entregado los tragos —. Mi amigo y yo tenemos una apuesta para ver quién consigue acostarse contigo, te pagaré 500 dólares en efectivo si sales conmigo del bar y prometes no volver a entrar y si por casualidad te encuentras con este tipo señalas que mantuviste relaciones sexuales conmigo. ¿Qué dices?

—¿500 dólares? —dijo embobada.

—Si o no —forzó Bella mientras escribía una nota en la servilleta.

La chica asintió coquetamente. Bella miró de reojo a Edward que aún estaba en la barra y tomó de la mano a la chica y ambas se fueron de allí lo más rápido posible. Edward era un muy buen mentiroso, al igual que ella, pero estaba segura que esta chica arruinaría el plan porque probablemente era una pésima mentirosa y quizá, porque bajo los efectos del alcohol soltase la lengua hasta por los codos y dijese toda la verdad.

Cuando Edward se volteó para ver hasta dónde estaban las chicas no las vio por ninguna parte, volvió a mirar, pero parecía que se las hubiese tragado la tierra, caminó hasta la mesa para ver si estaban sus cosas allí, pero sólo encontró la servilleta.

"_Esta noche el vacío de tu cama corre por mi cuenta, gracias por el sexo desenfrenado gratuito. Me llevé tu coche" _

La ira lo invadió y lanzó el vaso contra la pared haciendo que el resto del público reaccionara asombrado ante el acto irracional_._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Hola Chicas!**

**Buenas noches a todas y gracias por comentar este fic, recomendarlo y todo eso.**

**Quería dejarles hace rato este capítulo pero la verdad la inspiración en fics se ha visto deteriorada por escribir mi original**

***Kill me***

**Bueno para las que no sepan estoy escribiendo una historia original que ya está siendo publicada en el blog de L'art si quieres saber más pues te invito a revisar la web oficial que es **_www . lasciatemi . tk (quite espacios)_

**Allí encontrarán todo lo que necesitan saber.**

_Besos preciosas_

_**Manne Van Necker**_

_P/D: ¿Alguna lectora de España? Viajaré a Europa la próxima semana :)__  
><em>


	5. Antiguos Clichés

**Doble Negativo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Una relación exótica, competitivos por naturaleza, buscando el límite entre lo permitido y lo prohibido, podrían caer presos de sus intensos juegos, victimas de lo exquisitamente desconocido.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia aquí desarrollada es de mi completa autoría y por ende queda PROHIBIDA la copia parcial o total del texto sin mi autorización previa. Gracias por su comprensión.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

Antiguos Clichés.

* * *

><p><em>Importante información en Nota de Autor al final del capítulo.<em>

* * *

><p>Ese sábado Edward canceló sus planes con Bella para poder juntarse con sus amigos, le hacía falta tener una noche con ellos y disfrutar de una conversación masculina, que no podía conseguir con Bella a pesar de que lo que ellos tenían bordeaba lo masculino. Pocas veces Edward era de llamar a los chicos para reunirse a beber en algún bar, menos era para invitarlos a su casa a beber, pero a pesar de eso ellos asistieron a la hora acordada, cocinaron y se sentaron en el sofá a comer.<p>

—¡Finalmente recuerdas llamarnos! —le criticó Emmett.

—Desde que esa mujer se apareció no hace otra cosa que raptarte —se burló Mike.

—Si te ibas a enamorar nos habrías avisado para rehacer planes — añadió Seth.

—Basta ya —dijo serio Edward —. No vamos a pasarnos toda la noche hablando de mí y de mi vida ¿no?

—No, ciertamente que no, pero de seguro podemos hablar de la vida de Bella —dijo Seth.

Las voces masculinas que llenaban la habitación se convirtieron en risas ante el comentario de Seth, todas menos la de Edward, evidentemente, quién había pensado, inocentemente, que esa noche podría pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en Bella, en su estúpidas apuestas y en lo irritado que se sentía por saber que ella llevaba la delantera.

—Es hora de cambiar de tema —interrumpió las risas Jasper —, ya que si continuamos por esta vía de seguro Edward nos tiene de patitas en la calle más temprano que tarde.

La evidente molestia de Edward no sólo se reflejaba en su rostro, sino que el ambiente se tornaba incómodamente tenso a penas él se lo proponía y claramente no quería hablar de Bella, por lo que cambiaron de tema, comenzaron a hablar de cosas banales, de la caída de la bolsa, de lo bien que a Edward le estaba yendo con su nuevo negocio, de que a Jasper las cosas le estaban funcionando de maravilla con Alice, de la eterna soltería de Mike y de cómo iba el equipo de Basketball que habían formado Emmett y Seth recientemente.

—¡Bella! —chilló Alice golpeando la puerta de su departamento —. ¡Bella, abre de una vez, niña!

Bella se levantó de la cama sin ánimos de hacerlo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea que hora era, pero tenía claro que no era la suficiente para querer estar en pie, aunque cuando vio la hora y comprobó que eran las ocho de la noche no lo pudo creer. Luego de ir a dejar a la chica a otro bar, porque esta no aceptó irse a su casa y de haberle entregado los quinientos dólares prometidos, Bella se fue a dormir y cayó rendida en su cama sin saber de mundo hasta que escuchó los chillidos de su amiga.

—Vale, vale —murmuró aún dormida —. Alice, pasa.

—¡Mi madre, Isabella! —dijo a penas puso un pie dentro—. No llevas ni dos meses viviendo en esta casa y ya parece un antro de mala muerte. ¡Por Dios, mujer!

—Sólo por hoy lo pillas así —dijo refregándose los ojos —, ya en un rato ordeno todo ¿Y tú?

—¿Qué yo qué? Te informo que desde que has tenido la brillante idea de juntarte con Cullen llevo una vida de pareja más tranquila y armoniosa que nunca, Jasper está casi todo el día en casa, disfrutamos de hermosas cenas —dejó su cartera en el sofá y se sentó —, todo va de maravilla desde que sacaste al demonio Cullen de mi vida, el problema es que el caos se trasladó a la tuya, ¡Dios mío, es cosa de mirarte!

—¿Qué tengo de malo? —alzó los brazos Bella —, yo estoy perfectamente, Lucy es pasado, ahora el presente tiene tantos nombres que ni los recuerdo ¿Cómo se llamaba la última?

Bella sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era tomar esto por una broma, sabía que si hablaba seriamente con Alice sólo conseguiría un sermón de esos que jamás tuvo de su madre, de esos que ponían el grito en el cielo, así que, conociendo como conocía a su amiga se limitó a seguirle la corriente de la conversación, hasta que finalmente le develó el motivo de su visita.

—Jasper se ha ido con Cullen, otra vez —murmuró.

—¿Con Edward? —frunció el ceño —, se suponía que hoy en la noche salíamos juntos.

—¿Otra vez? Pues menos mal que no, aunque no sé si alegrarme o no, porque cada vez que el demonio te suelta coge a Jasper y ya no sé qué hacer para que ese hombre deje en paz a mi hombre y a mi mejor amiga.

—No exageres, de seguro me dejó algún mensaje en el buzón de voz al no responderle el teléfono, pero bueno ¿Qué quieres hacer? Ya estamos aquí, me has despertado y algo tenemos que hacer, después de todo estás relativamente soltera.

Alice esperó que Bella se duchara y se vistiera, pero en ese tiempo no soportó el hecho de estar sentada y no hacer nada, por lo que se dispuso a ordenar un poco el desorden de su amiga. Una vez que dejó el living en una inmejorable condición y limpió un poco la cocina que parecía un desastre, tal cual como la dejaba Jasper cada vez que entraba, recién cuando vio que se veía mucho mejor, fue capaz de sentarse en el sofá y esperar a Bella.

Salieron de compras, esa fue la excusa que tuvo Alice para sacarla a dar una vuelta, en realidad se trataba más que eso, por lo poco que ahora veía a Bella había notado un cambio en ella que era absolutamente desagradable. Bella, la chica tierna que ella había conocido había desaparecido, de seguro por culpa de Cullen, ahora su amiga ya no vestía como una decente señorita, ahora parecía una rockera desaliñada, con el maquillaje intenso, había perdido el gusto por los accesorios, los tonos rosa y suaves que tanto antes le gustaban, ahora solo faltaba que se pusiera unos pantalones de cuero ajustados y en vez de zapatos usase botines de soldado. ¿Qué había pasado con aquella dulce Bella? Una apariencia tan pulcra y a la moda que tenía, era uno de los motivos por los que Alice se sentía orgullosa de su amiga, pero ahora todo era un cambio tan radical, desde que Lucy la había dejado Bella se había tornado en alguien completamente desconocido para ella y eso que era su mejor amiga, no podía creer que la estaba viendo así. Alice no tardó en notar quién había sido el culpable de todo esto, era evidente que no sólo era la pérdida de Lucy, sino también el exceso de compañía de Edward, el maldito demonio que se había inmiscuido en la vida de todos, incluso, cuando se adueñaba de Jasper por fin de semanas enteros, conseguía cambios en su amado, llegaba con frases típicas de Edward, respuestas que dejaban bastante que desear y lo peor de todo, costaba más de una semana quitarle ese tono altanero con el que le respondía.

—¿Qué has hecho contigo, Isabella? —dijo pidiéndole que volteara —, no sé de dónde habrás sacado esta ropa, pero te aseguro que a la prostituta que se las robaste le has hecho un favor.

—¡Hey, hey! —dijo Bella alejándose un poco de su amiga —, para ahí, nena, me gusta mi nuevo estilo, ya sabes, estoy en la etapa en la que tengo que definir mi nuevo yo y créeme, me gusta bastante.

—¡Maldito sea el día en que ese demonio de Cullen se apareció en nuestras vidas! —dijo alzando las manos al cielo.

—¿Has hablado con Rose? —dijo luego de una larga pausa.

—No mucho, la verdad, ha estado bastante ocupada y no la culpo —sonrió al encontrar la blusa perfecta para Bella.

—¡Mira que hermosa es! Pruébatela —le ordenó.

Ya habían visto la televisión y se habían comido todo lo que había cocinado Edward, por lo que el siguiente paso entre su plan masculino de un sábado por la noche era jugar Póker. Se sentaron en la mesa redonda que Edward tenía destinada al juego y junto con una ronda de licor se sentaron a apostar sumas considerables de dinero sin miedo a desfinanciarse, el único que tendía a apostar con mesura era Seth.

—Edward —dijo Emmett —, hablando en serio y sin ánimos de burla ¿Por qué demonios estás así?

La pregunta le sorprendió, miró a Emmett para corroborar que aquel cuestionamiento no fuera obra de algún plan que le permitiese sacar partido de su desconcentración y ganar el juego, pero lo que vio en Emmett era preocupación real, algo extraño en él, pero real.

—¿Estar cómo? —dijo Edward bebiendo de su copa.

—Hablando seriamente —volvió a repetir —, desde que pasas el tiempo con Bella algo raro hay en ti, no lo sé, estás todo el día pensando en ella, si no es que hablas con ella, le marcas el teléfono, le mandas unos mensajes de texto y sales de fiesta con ella ¿Qué demonios pasa allí?

En la mesa había un rotundo silencio, todos estaban fingiendo concentración en su juego, aunque la verdad era que estaban pendientes de la respuesta de Edward, evitando que este notara demasiado interés en ella, puesto que podría complicar las cosas y finalmente no respondería nada.

—Somos amigos, estamos pasando tiempo juntos, ya sabes, la dejó su novia y no lo ha pasado nada bien, los amigos están para apoyarse ¿No? Y en estos momentos tan difíciles pues le quise tender una mano ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? —alzó una ceja.

—Yo te voy a decir que hay de malo —interrumpió Jasper —, lo malo es que conociéndote vas a volver a caer en el juego de Isabella Swan y cuando eso pase no queremos estar presentes en absoluto, no queremos recogerte como la última vez.

Si, Edward sabía perfectamente a que se referían. Cuando estaban en el Instituto y Bella llegó ese año como nueva estudiante Edward sintió un flechazo automático hacía ella, vivía, comía, soñaba con Bella, todo era con ella, no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, ambos eran su todo, aunque para él Bella era más que una amiga, para él era su primer enamoramiento, el problema fue cuando Bella conoció a Lucy, ya Bella no estaba con él todo el tiempo, le había reemplazado completamente, ahora todo lo hacía con Lucy, y cuando Edward se sintió destrozado, sus amigos, los mismos con los que ahora estaba en la partida de Póker, le incentivaron a declararse, así que, como todo niño con su primer amor, cortó una flor que pilló en el jardín de la vecina y se dispuso a caminar a la casa de Bella, como en esa época era verano, de seguro su amiga estaba en el patio de la casa. Caminó nervioso pensando en todo lo que le diría, para su edad, se esperaba que fuese un éxito ya con las mujeres, pero como sólo había tenido ojos para Bella, se sentía un completo novato en el asunto. Pilló la reja del patio abierta y se dispuso a caminar para ir al encuentro de su amiga, que estaría tomando el sol, pero se quedó de una pieza cuando vio que Lucy estaba allí, con Bella, su Bella, pero no pudo vitar llevarse las manos a la boca cuando vio que ambas estaban enrolladas en un apasionado beso, una sobre la otra frotando sus cuerpos en simples trajes de baño. Esa había sido la última, en realidad, primera y última vez que Edward tomó en serio a las mujeres.

—No habrá última vez, no soy un idiota que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra, además Isabella es del mismo bando, es competencia, me quita las mujeres de las manos, el otro día salí con ella y se llevó a las chicas mientras que yo me quedé haciendo un triste brindis solo en la barra. ¿Crees que después de haberla visto teniendo sexo con una mujer la vería como una candidata a mi cama?

En ese mismo momento Edward se dio cuenta que no debería haber mencionado la palabra, en ese mismo instante todos los pervertidos de sus amigos estaban teniendo una imagen mental de lo que él había visto en con sus ojos y de seguro eso no sería nada bueno, pronto saltarían las preguntas más incomodas y tendría que hacerles frente.

—¿En serio que viste a…? —dijo Seth alucinado.

—Si —interrumpió Edward —, la vi, pero no es algo que haya disfrutado, fue incomodo, incluso para mí, además me sentí muy culpable porque, bueno, no sé, no me gustaría que ella llegase cuando yo estuviese teniendo sexo con una mujer.

—Fuese como fuese, algo cambió en ti, estoy seguro, quizá te sirvió para asumir su homosexualidad de frente —añadió Emmett.

—Créeme que si se trata de asumir su homosexualidad, lo hice desde hace mucho, cuando la pillé con Lucy, así si me preguntas por si es que me afectó, no, no lo hizo, es sólo que me molesta que pueda a llegar a ser mejor que yo con las mujeres, no me gusta el hecho de verla como una competencia —bufó.

—¿Preferirías verla como una compañera? —dijo Mike —, ya sabes.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Edward dejando sus cartas sobre la mesa —. ¿Un interrogatorio? ¿Estoy en terapia o qué?

El silencio volvió a la mesa, nadie quiso ni dijo nada, todos sabían que con Edward los temas importantes tenían que tratarse de a poco, así había sido la primera vez, porque el resto del tiempo solía comportarse de una manera completamente diferente, como si nada le importase, sólo sus amigos, aquellos que estaban allí con él, sabían que Edward tenía un comportamiento extraño cuando algo realmente le afectaba, y desde que estaba con Bella algo le estaba afectando y como todos son curiosos, querían adivinar qué era.

—Si dices que no te afecta nada de lo que Bella haga o deje de hacer, podríamos apostar qué tan cierto es eso —dijo Mike —, miren, el asunto sería simple. Tú dices que has superado a Bella y qué prefieres verla como una compañera que como una rival, pues bien el trato es el siguiente: Consigue que Bella pase una noche contigo, o sea ten sexo con ella. Si consigues eso, creeré que realmente lo has superado y que realmente has sido mejor que ella, porque si consigues que un homosexual cambie de bando, nadie podrá superar tu hazaña, ni siquiera Bella.

Nuevamente el silencio incomodo se adueñó del momento, Edward, quién estaba seguro que no quería entrar en juegos burdos con Bella, se quedó en silencio. Sabía que Mike había urdido cuidadosamente la propuesta a tal punto que si la rechazaba quedaba dañada su hombría, su credibilidad como galán y también, muy dentro de él, quedaba esa espina que una vez se clavó, esa ilusión de tener a Bella, quizá no fuese del todo malo apostar por ello.

—¿Qué pasa? —incitó Seth a una respuesta —, ¿Pones en duda tu capacidad?

—No se trata de eso, no sean inmaduros, respeto la decisión de Bella de elegir con quién tener sexo, ella no está disponible para mí y punto —alzó una ceja —. No entiendo cual es la obsesión que ustedes tienen con Bella y conmigo. Se supone que soy yo quién no lo superaba.

—Voy con dos mil dólares de apuesta —dijo Emmett.

—Yo con quinientos —dijo Seth.

—Dos mil —añadió Mike.

—¡No! —dijo incrédulo —, saben que el dinero todo lo puede, pero ¿Qué son ustedes? ¿Quieren que mi amistad con Bella se vaya a freír monos a la áfrica?

—Dos mil —finalizó Jasper.

—¡¿Qué? —gritó Edward —. ¿Tú también te unes a esta estupidez?

Luego que Jasper pensó en las posibilidades, vio que algo bueno podría sacar de aquello, de una vez por todas Edward podría abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que existe un mundo más allá que las relaciones casuales, que quizá podría afirmar su vida de una vez y buscar una novia seria y para eso tenía que quitarse a Bella de una buena vez, porque Jasper sabía que jamás había sido capaz de superar a Bella, no, desde la vez que la vio con Lucy sufrió una obsesión que llegó a tal punto que quiso competir en un punto en el que era imposible hacerlo, por eso se volvió quién es y quizá esto le sacara del profundo hoyo en que se hundió por culpa de ella. Quizá Bella era la única que podría sacarlo, para bien o para mal.

—Es tu mejor opción, Edward y ganarías mucho dinero si lo consigues —sonrió Jasper.

—Si se trata de dinero me sobra —murmuró —, por lo que difícilmente conseguirían convencerme, se necesita algo más que dinero para hacerlo.

—Sí, lo sabemos —sonrió Mike —. ¿Quién demonios te crees que somos? Por eso mismo lo hemos hecho, porque estás compitiendo contra ti mismo. Si consigues a Bella sería tu meta mayor, lograrías llegar a tu límite. La chica que siempre quisiste, la que nunca pudiste tener y aquella que ni siquiera está a tu alcance. ¿Qué mejor? Si logras llevarla a la cama no tendrás mayor satisfacción y además una cantidad considerable de dólares en el bolsillo. ¿Qué te parece?

Todo sonaba demasiado tentador, no el dinero, ni la apuesta, sino la estúpida pero inteligente explicación que Mike le había dado, pero había algo importante a lo que Mike no había apuntado para que él diera un Sí definitivo y ese algo, era venganza. Después de que Bella se llevase a un sinfín de mujeres en desfile a su cama con una facilidad sorprendente, más la última chica que se la arrebató en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, existía algo más que Edward anhelaba y eso era venganza, quizá un pequeño escarmiento para que supiese quién mandaba allí.

—Sí, acepto, pero que conste que esto no tiene fecha de caducidad, primero debo trabajar la presa antes de llevarla al matadero.

—Sí —dijo Seth —, no se trata de cuándo la lleves a tu cama, se trata de que la lleves, eso sí cuanto antes mejor, así saciarás nuestra curiosidad más rápido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola.<strong>

****_Primero que todo, gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia._

_Mi tardanza se debió a que hace poco he vuelto de mi viaje de Europa, y que he tenido que ponerme al día en la Universidad._

**Noticias:**_ He creado una página de facebook, búsquenla es Manne van Necker y denle me gusta.__  
><em>

_Allí sabrán qué día actualizaré, podrán ver mis originales, además de tener una comunicación más directa._

_¡gracias por todo y espero sus reviews y sus me gusta en facebook!_

__**Manne Van Necker**


	6. Debilidades

**Doble Negativo.**

**Summary:** Una relación exótica, competitivos por naturaleza, buscando el límite entre lo permitido y lo prohibido, podrían caer presos de sus intensos juegos, victimas de lo exquisitamente desconocido.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia aquí desarrollada es de mi completa autoría y por ende queda PROHIBIDA la copia parcial o total del texto sin mi autorización previa. Gracias por su comprensión.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

Debilidades.

* * *

><p>Edward sabía que no podía cumplir la promesa que había hecho al aceptar aquella apuesta, simplemente le era imposible y, aunque tuviese la oportunidad de cumplirla, esperaba tener la fuerza de voluntad para evitarlo.<p>

Una vez que quedó solo en casa, se sentó en el sofá donde habían estado sus amigos y pensó por largo tiempo. Hacía ya mucho que había visto a Bella con Lucy por primera vez, hacía mucho que no sentía algo así por alguien, a quién quería engañar, nunca más sintió algo así por nadie y simplemente el hecho de pensar en reconocerlo le revolvía el estómago. Dentro de todo lo que rondaba en su cabeza, una de las cosas más complejas era pensar en Bella, sentía algo por ella, algo que no se había muerto jamás y que superaba las expectativas de aquel entonces. Había visto crecer a Bella a la par con él, la vio sufrir por la muerte de su padre, se desarrolló como toda una mujer y ahora sufría por la que, según ella, había sido el amor de su vida.

—¿Qué haré conmigo ahora? —murmuró bebiendo un corto de tequila.

Bella se levantó ese día con más ánimo del que normalmente tenía, así que decidió aparecerse por su Spa, tomó una larga ducha y respondió sus correos electrónicos mientras desayunaba, llamó a Alice para agradecerle por todo y le prometió invitarla a cenar, tal cual como antes lo habían hecho. Caminó decidida a que hoy sería un buen día, pero jamás imaginó que a quién vería sentado en su oficina y en su despacho, con la propiedad digna del dueño del lugar.

—Edward —sonrió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—¿Vuelves a ser la respetable señorita Swan, _fierecilla_? —sonrió ladinamente.

Bella se observó a sí misma, una falda tubo, ajustada a sus caderas, llegaba hasta sus rodillas, con una hermosa caída, y una blusa blanca con volantes que resaltaban sus senos. A eso le había añadido un suave maquillaje que resaltaba su belleza natural, nada de rojo, nada de recargado, se había vestido como una dama, tal cual como lo había sido antes, sólo que ahora quería disfrutar de esta nueva etapa que se había abierto para ella y quizá la compañía de Edward no fuese tan beneficiosa. O quizá, Alice había hablado demasiado anoche.

—Sí, creo que luego de lo que me has hecho, será mejor que me dejes trabajar, Eddie, querido —sonrió y luego realizó un chasquido con sus dedos para que Edward se moviese de su puesto, pero este no lo hizo.

—Siéntate, querida —sonrió mientras daba golpecitos en su pierna —. Tenemos mucho que hablar.

—Muévete de una vez —dijo empujándole de la silla —, no tengo tiempo que perder.

Edward sonrió, se veía extremadamente guapa como la antigua Bella, su sonrisa despreocupada, su maquillaje tierno y suave, incluso sus ojos volvían a brillar cuando él le hacía bromas, podía decir a ciencia cierta que le gustaba mucho más cuando era así, una chica tranquila, a cuando él la convertía en la _fierecilla_. Quizá todo se debía a que cuando Bella se vestía así le hacía pensar que aún tendría alguna posibilidad de que, debajo de todo ese personaje, estuviese la Bella que alguna vez le miró con otros ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Un fin de semana que no nos vemos y ya me extrañas? —rió de pie.

—Edward, tengo que trabajar —insistió —, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de…?

—El favor encantado, preciosa —sonrió —, por esta mañana tendrás a este cuerpecito bajo tu completo dominio, seré todo tuyo.

—Ya, déjate de juegos, ni que me interesara ese _cuerpecito_ tuyo —rió mirándole de pie a cabeza.

—Te va a interesar, esta mañana necesito un masaje de esos que das tan rico —sonrió y se fue hacía la sala de masajes que había dispuesto para él.

Cuando Bella entró a la sala Edward estaba desvistiéndose y dejando su espalda al descubierto. Bella había visto muchas veces ese cuerpo, trabajado del todo, con los músculos marcados por el trabajo duro que hacía en el gimnasio, el tono de piel era terso y esta vez notó una leve diferencia, había un rasguño en su espalda que se notaba reciente, no alcanzó a comentar nada, porque Edward se dio vuelta y dejó a su vista todo el resto que antes ella había admirado.

—¿Pasa algo? —sonrió —. Apostaría a que te gusta lo que ves.

—¿A mí? —rió —, Eddie, por favor, ya no soy una niña exploradora, hace rato sé lo que quiero.

—No me refería a eso, ahora si tú lo piensas así —rió —, por algo será, sucia de mente.

Bella abrió el aceite de almendras y su aroma la invadió, hacía tanto que no sentía aquel perfume, pero no quiso sentirse melancólica, no con Edward allí, no recordaría a Lucy, tenía que evitarlo. Se concentró en la exquisita espalda de Edward, sin duda, este hombre era el terror de las mujeres y entendía perfectamente por qué, tenía esas agallas necesarias para hacerle frente a todo, no se intimidaba con ninguna mujer, incluso con las más complicadas, conseguía lo que se propusiera y a pesar de ser un rompecorazones y Don Juan, tenía corazón, muy dentro de todo lo tenía, o quizás lo tuvo, pero hacía mucho que no lo veía. Hace mucho que Edward había perdido ese calor humano que desprendía, eso que lo hacía tan especial e interesante, ¿Dónde se había ido? Bella quizá jamás lo sabría.

—¡Qué rico! —susurró Edward mientras Bella acariciaba su espalda —, tienes unas manos benditas.

Bella mientras masajeaba la zona lumbar de su amigo pensaba en cómo decirle, sin que lo tomase mal, que quería un descanso de las últimas semanas de locos que habían vivido. Sentía que debía volver a encontrarse luego de todo lo acontecido y si seguía evadiéndose a sí misma lo único que conseguiría sería volverse bolsa, sí, lo sabía bien, últimamente cerrarse a sus propios sentimientos e ignorar que había sido destruida por la partida de Lucy no había sido una buena idea, lo mejor era vivir el luto y esperar un tiempo a sanar, antes de ir por la vida como una pequeña fiera destrozando a quién encontrase a su paso.

—Edd —murmuró mientras continuaba con la rutina de masajes. Este gruñó en señal de respuesta —, quizá sea bueno detener este juego de conquistas, por lo menos por un tiempo.

—¿Por qué? —la voz de Edward sonó excesivamente relajada.

—Porque necesito espacio para mí, tiempo. Ya sabes, las cosas no siempre se dan así como así y jugar con las personas me parece fatal —respondió sin detener sus manos.

—Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Alice y te ha ablandado, Bella —sonrió —deberías dejar de pensar en las tonterías que te dice.

Esa tarde Alice estuvo rebuscando en su armario aquella chaqueta gris que le había regalado Jasper, quería vestir de acuerdo a las circunstancias, además, sabía que corría grave peligro haciendo cosas de este estilo a escondidas. Intentó no levantar sospechas, pero Jasper que la conocía muy bien, notó de inmediato que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Qué pasa, amor? —dijo anudándose la corbata.

—Nada, cariño. Sólo saldré a juntarme con Rosalie que ha vuelto de su viaje —sonrió —, después de todo me merezco las primicias.

—¿Irá Bella?

—Creo que estaba ocupada en el Spa hoy —dijo despreocupada, intentando no sonar nerviosa.

La verdad es que Rosalie había vuelto y no con ánimos de reunirse con ella a charlar del viaje, Rosalie quería detalles de lo que había pasado con Bella y como ella era amiga de Lucy, ella también estaría allí. Alice, quién había aceptado a Lucy por ser la novia de su amiga Bella, no quería que esta se enterase que se había reunido con ella a sus espaldas, de seguro Bella pensaría lo peor de ella si llegase a sus oídos lo que había tramado Rose, pero ya había aceptado a hacerlo y quizá tuviese su ventaja, después de todo sabía que no debía darle esperanzas a Bella con respecto al futuro con Lucy y también sabía que conocer los motivos de la ruptura ayudarían a su amiga a no cometer los mismos errores en una relación. Así que tomó sus cosas, dándose seguridad a sí misma mientras se miraba al espejo pensó en que todo saldría bien y se marchó.

Jasper ignoró por completo la respuesta que Alice le había dado, sabía que había algo extraño en su actuar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había notado que había dejado la tapa del escusado abierta, ni que la toalla con la que se había duchado y que estaba mojada estaba en el suelo, y eso en Alice era muy extraño.

—Hola, ¿Emmett? —dijo cuando le contestaron de la otra línea.

—Sí, Jasper, ¿Qué pasa? —murmuró somnoliento.

—¿Aún duermes? Es el colmo, hombre, levantate ya.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo destapándose y sentándose en la cama.

—¿Rose está contigo? ¿Sabes si se reunirá con Alice? —cerró la tapa del escusado y levantó la toalla del suelo, sabía que si Alice no lo había notado en ese momento, lo haría cuando regresara.

—No, a mí no me han dicho nada, aunque ayer llamó Lucy —bostezó —. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Por nada, que estés bien y es hora de despertar, dormilón —luego de eso cortó.

Así que lo que ocultaba Alice era que se reuniría con Lucy, además de Rose ¿Por qué se lo habría ocultado a él? Pensó una y otra vez en la respuesta, pero ninguna lo complació lo suficiente como para darla por correcta. Finalmente decidió olvidar el tema y centrarse en su desayuno antes que llegase atrasado a la reunión de trabajo.

—¡Al fin! —dijo Alice abrazándose a su amiga —. ¡Al fin te han soltado, mujer!

—Amiga, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti ¿Cómo has estado ingrata que no me llamas?

Conversaron tranquilamente disfrutando de cada segundo juntas, Alice y Rose caminaron un par de cuadras mientras hablaban de lo mucho que se habían extrañado, cuando entraron en la cafetería de reunión de siempre vieron a Lucy que ya las estaba esperando sentada en una de las mesas del rincón y con su café ya listo.

—Ya viene el pedido para ustedes, ya saben, lo de siempre ¿Cómo han estado? Tanto tiempo —sonrió Lucy con la misma naturalidad de siempre.

Alice la miró una y otra vez, como si la estuviese estudiando, en ella seguía la misma esencia de antes, despreocupada, alegre y muy buena para tomar todo en chiste o broma, pero dentro de lo que si había cambiado y que Alice notó, fue que se veía mucho más profesional y seria, su look ya no era tan juvenil como lo era cuando estaba con Bella.

—Tú Alice —sonrió Lucy —, sigues igual que siempre —rió —, podría apostar que nada a cambiado en tu vida.

Alice se mordió la lengua, la verdad es que sí, mucho había cambiado en su vida, principalmente tenía una amiga con el corazón roto y al borde del abismo por culpa de su abandono y por la influencia de Edward Cullen, quizá no fuese todo culpa de Lucy, pero el hecho de que haya tenido el descaro de dejar a su amiga sin ninguna explicación más que una nota y luego aparecer como si nada en la ciudad con otra pareja, era imperdonable a los ojos de Alice. Y lo peor, según ella, era que Lucy apareció con la desfachatez de pretender que todo seguía igual que siempre y que todas eran sus amigas.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo Rose luego de una larga conversación superflua —, a lo que vine ¿Qué demonios pasó entre tú y Bella?

—Las cosas ya no eran lo mismo, Bella se había vuelto trabajólica y muchas veces no hablábamos más de tres palabras al día, por las noches ella dejaba un tremendo espacio en la cama, como si no quisiera ni tocarme y bueno, el amor se fue volviendo monotonía y apareció alguien que me quitó de ella y terminé allí, enamorada otra vez, feliz y lo mejor es que siento que volví a vivir —sonrió.

—Ya, pero ¿No pudiste ni siquiera conversarlo con Bella? —alzó una ceja Alice.

—Lo intenté, pero años, son años. Llevabamos tanto tiempo juntas que sabía que hablar con ella nos iba a doler tanto a ambas…

—Que preferiste que le doliera sólo a ella y no a ti —criticó Alice interrumpiendo a Lucy.

—No creas que no me dolió, si, realmente si me dolió, pero no pude negarme a la felicidad que tenía frente a mí —sonrió Lucy —, además miren esto —alzó su mano y dejó ver la sortija —. Me ha pedido que nos casemos.

Rose intentó sonreír con la misma naturalidad que Lucy, haciendo una reproducción casi perfecta, mientras que Alice, que admiraba la joya, evitó sonreír demasiado, sabía que era una sortija hermosa, pero no podía evitar pensar que era con Bella con quien todos esperaban que contrajera matrimonio, pero no había sido así y el golpe había sido demasiado duro para su amiga como para olvidarlo y dar vuelta la página. Incluso Rose se sintió así, ella venía con la idea de que todo se podría solucionar, que era cosa de conversarlo, otras veces habían estado así de mal ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente?, pues tenía la respuesta frente a sus ojos, era diferente y mucho, porque ya todo estaba roto y Lucy tenía una nueva vida, las opciones que Bella pudiese volver a ser parte de la vida de Lucy bordeaban el cero por ciento.

—Obviamente aceptaste con la tremenda roca que te puso encima —interrumpió Bella.

Había salido del Spa, luego de haber hablado con Edward, quién increíblemente aceptó de buena gana su nuevo cambio de plan. No le criticó como ella esperaba, simplemente le dijo que tendría su teléfono disponible siempre y cuando ella lo necesitara, sobre todo si era para una salida desenfrenada. Bella sabía que no podía continuar con la farsa de ser quién no era y Edward aceptó porque alejarse de Bella era lo más sano para él, aunque la extrañase de cierta manera, era lo mejor. Luego de la breve conversación que tuvieron, Bella decidió venir por un café a la cafetería donde preparan el mejor capuchino de la ciudad y casi se quedó de una pieza cuando ve riendo a Rose, Alice y Lucy, pero por sobre todo porque Alice estaba allí, riendo junto con todas. Sus amigas se habían reunido con Lucy a sus espaldas, estaban hablando con ella como si nada, como si ella aún no estuviese sufriendo por su culpa, por lo que no pudo evitar interrumpir el feliz momento.

Alice se congeló al ver a Bella, quiso explicarle, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo frente a todos, después de todo nadie la había obligado a venir, ella voluntariamente se había sentado a conversar con ellas.

—Bella —susurró Rose —, no te sientas mal por esto—fue lo único que supo decir.

—Hola Bella —sonrió Lucy —. ¿Quieres sentarte?

No podía ser más cínica —pensó Bella.

Sentarse con sus amigas a conversar de lo bien que le iba en la vida, sin siquiera tener el descaro de reconocer sus errores, porque de seguro no los reconoció y más encima invitarla a sentarse con ella, en la misma mesa y compartir un café. ¡Era de dementes!

—Ahórrate tu tiempo, de seguro eso quisiste hacer cuando dejaste esa nota, ahorrar tiempo, de seguro eso fui yo para ti, una pérdida de tiempo, pero no te preocupes que ahora seré yo al que no pierda el tiempo contigo sentándome aquí, fingiendo que todo va de maravilla y deseándote lo mejor. Porque no, Lu —la llamó por el apodo cariñoso que antes habían compartido —, no soy tan cínica como para fingir que todo va bien.

Se dio la media vuelta antes que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro, inhaló tanto aire como fue capaz y salió de la cafetería con un gusto amargo en la boca y sin su capuchino. En cuanto cerró la puerta detrás de sí, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin descanso, una tras otra invadieron su rostro mientras que su corazón le presionaba el pecho, tan fuerte, que le era imposible respirar. Se tomó el costado con una mano, intentando controlarse y controlar el llanto, pero le fue imposible y volvió a hipar como la primera vez que lloró por Lucy. Aún llorando y con la cabeza congestionada con las imágenes que había tenido de Rose, Alice y Lucy en la cafetería, caminó decidida a coger su automóvil e irse lo más lejos posible, entonces escuchó la voz de Alice a sus espaldas.

—¡Bella!—gritó corriendo en sus tacones —, ¡Bella no te vayas! Déjame explicarte, por favor.

Pero Bella siguió caminando sin detenerse y Alice, asustada por su amiga la siguió, corrió tanto que pensó que perdería sus zapatos, pero poco le importó. Lo que más temía había ocurrido y lo peor de todo era que no podría explicárselo después, tenía que ser ahora, Bella tenía que comprender que haberse reunido con Lucy no significaba nada para ella, todo lo contrario, lo había hecho por su amistad, porque quería saber el por qué de la ruptura, porque quería ayudarla a superarlo.

—No tienes nada que explicar, lo vi todo, Alice. Ve a felicitarla por su matrimonio y dile que no vuelva a repetir la historia o quizá peor, que la repitan con ella —sollozó y tomó el primer taxi que pilló.

Edward estaba en su casa, preparando la receta de cocina que estaban dando en el matinal de la televisión. Se veía sencillo, pero no lo era, aún así, le gustaba tanto cocinar, que decidió seguir la receta, las veces que se perdía, buscaba en internet para seguirla. Aunque él nunca seguía al pie de la letra las recetas, prefería agregarle su toque personal. La cocina para él era terapia, cada vez que algo no andaba bien, terminaba en la cocina haciendo más cosas de las que podía comer. Quizá era porque la cocina requería su completa atención para que todo saliese bien y por lo mismo no podía distraerse pensando en otras cosas, pensando en cosas como lo que le pasaba con Bella.

Cuando sonó el timbre de su casa se sorprendió y cuando escuchó a Bella se sintió confuso. De inmediato le abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la entrada de su casa. Fue allí cuando la vio, vestida tal cual como en la mañana, pero con el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas, la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Cuando Bella vio a Edward de pie en el umbral de su casa, lo primero que pensó fue lo que hizo. Saltó a sus brazos y enlazó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y rompió en llanto. Edward la sostuvo firmemente y la entró a casa.

—Shhh, mi pequeña, Shhh, ya estás conmigo —le susurró al oído.

Bella no supo si fue la sensación de confort que Edward le otorgaba o la sensación de protección que necesitaba en ese momento, pero sabía que lo único que necesitaba era a Edward y que él estaba allí en ese momento para ella, que estaba como siempre había estado, sólo que ella nunca le había dado tanta importancia. Sentir a Edward cerca de ella bastó para que el llanto la colapsara nuevamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas.<strong>

****_Lamento el retraso, en facebook prometí subir capítulo el fin de semana, pero me fue imposible por tantas cosas. Pero bueno ¡Aquí hay capítulo!_

_Espero les haya gustado a todas y espero sus mensajitos._

_Para las que no saben me hice un Facebook, es cosa que quiten los espacios de este link : de www . facebook ManneVanNecker_

_Y le dan me gusta!_

_Besos a todas, que tengan hermosa semana ya nos estamos leyendo._

**Manne Van Necker**_  
><em>


	7. Profundidad

**Doble Negativo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia aquí desarrollada es de mi completa autoría y por ende queda PROHIBIDA la copia parcial o total del texto sin mi autorización previa. Gracias por su comprensión.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII<strong>

Profundidad.

* * *

><p>Los gritos que revoloteaban por su cabeza se mezclaban con las imágenes borrosas que se reproducían una y otra vez, eran recuerdos vagos que se hacían vívidos entre sus sueños, pero ella era incapaz de reconocerlos como tal. Se sentía tan real estar reviviendo las discusiones de sus padres, esconderse en el armario y ver como su madre lanzaba el hervidor con agua caliente sobre su padre y los quejidos de dolor de este al protegerse del ataque. Era capaz de sentir su dolor nuevamente, el miedo y el odio hacía su madre, era capaz de recordar con exactitud todo lo que había ocurrido, parecía tan vívido que a pesar de estar durmiendo estaba llorando. Luego Edward estaba allí, su rostro de adolescente y sus ojos tiernos le estaban inundando sus sueños, recordaba a Edward así, un chico promedio, tan agradable y dulce que no tardó en convertirse en su más fiel amigo, él estuvo allí en esos momentos tristes, estuvo cuando más le necesitó, le quería tanto que no podía siquiera pensar en abandonarle, por lo que cuando su madre se marchó de casa prefirió quedarse con Charlie y también con Edward. Todo marchaba bien, era una chica promedio, su familia volvía a estar más tranquila, la vida con Charlie era bastante buena y esa noche había planeado besar a Edward, pero las cosas cambiaron, en vez de ir al baile debió acompañar a su padre a urgencias para tratarse las quemaduras de sus manos y el besó que planificó nunca llegó, en vez de eso Lucy apareció en su vida y la seguridad que ella desplegaba la inundaron, tanto así se deslumbró con la experiencia de la chica que se olvidó completamente de Edward.<p>

—Bella—susurró Edward, pero la chica no se despertó—. ¡Bella despierta!

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos se encontró la imagen de Edward frente a ella, se sintió contrariada porque recién le había visto pequeño y ahora las mismas facciones se habían transformado en las de un hombre, volviéndose más definidas. La creciente barba, las pequeñas líneas de expresión entorno a sus ojos, el modelo definido de su armoniosa quijada y su mentón masculino eran todo lo opuesto del niño que ella había visto recién, pero sólo un detalle consiguió que Bella reconociese a Edward; el brillo de sus ojos tiernos permanecía allí, no todo el tiempo podía verlo, pero en ese mismo instante eran los mismos ojos de años atrás.

—Estabas llorando en sueños—dijo Edward quitándole las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro—. ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

—No, estoy bien, Ed—sonrió aunque seguía confusa.

¿Por qué había tenido que recordar aquello en ese preciso instante? Todo se volvía más confuso cuando se trataba de Charlie, más si se mezclaban los recuerdos de Edward y de Lucy en su cabeza. Había dormido bien toda la tarde hasta que tuvo que soñar con todo eso, se sentía fatal y un naciente dolor de cabeza se estaba apoderando de ella. Por muy cómoda y segura que se sintiese en casa de Edward sabía que lo mejor era salir de allí.

—Ed—murmuró—, será mejor que me vaya a casa.

Edward la había visto dormir, desde que llegó a su casa en la mañana Bella no había parado de llorar, tanto que se quedó dormida en el sofá mientras él la consolaba. Una vez que se dio cuenta que no despertaría pronto y que lo mejor sería dejarla dormir, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su cuarto donde la arropó y se quedó allí vigilando su sueño mientras leía un artículo financiero.

—Será mejor que te quedes aquí—la miró mientras Bella seguía arropada y miraba el techo—, si te vas a tu casa Alice estará allí intentando darte explicaciones, probablemente Rose esté en el mismo plan y quién sabe si hasta la descarada de tu ex está allí esperando que llegues.

Tenía razón, Bella era incapaz de discutírselo puesto que era exactamente lo que Alice hubiese hecho, es más, agradecía que su teléfono no hubiese sonado mientras estaba descansando, porque de seguro que Alice había intentado llamarla más de alguna vez.

«Un momento—pensó—. ¿Dónde está mi teléfono? De seguro sonó toda la tarde, Alice debe haber estado como loca llamándome. ¿Por qué no me desperté?»

—Edward—se sentó en la cama y le miró—. ¿Dónde está mi teléfono?

Este no le respondió nada, dejó de leer el artículo y buscó en la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama, abrió el cajón y sacó el teléfono de Bella.

—Está aquí—se lo enseñó y lo volvió a guardar—, no pretenderás que te lo devuelva ¿verdad?, sabes que todo el mundo te estará llamando así que lo apagué, incluso Alice me llamó exigiéndome que te dejara hablar con ella, pero negué que estabas aquí, así que probablemente tu amigas están recorriendo cada bar con tal de encontrarte.

Edward la invitó a comer todo lo que había cocinado esa mañana. Había crema de espárragos natural hecha por él mismo, costillar de cordero asado y papas duquesas, finalmente de postre habían panqueques con helado y manjar. Ya que no había comido nada desde que llegó Bella y ella tampoco había almorzado, no les importó que la hora de almuerzo se les hubiera pasado, se sentaron juntos, uno frente al otro, y disfrutaron de la comida.

—Ya—rió Bella—, cuéntame el secreto ¿De dónde sacas esta comida tan rica?

—Sigo, vagamente, las recetas de los matinales—sonrió Edward disfrutando del cordero asado.

—En serio, Edward, no me tienes para qué mentir, dime ¿Dónde compras todo?

—Que te digo que lo hago yo en casa, cuando llegaste acababa de terminar el postre y lo había dejado en el congelador—sonrió—. ¿Por qué nunca crees en mis pocas, pero existentes virtudes?

Bella volvió a recordar al Edward de su sueño, el chico tierno que siempre le acompañaba en todo momento, a él si le habría creído todo lo que le dijese, pero al Edward que tenía ahora en frente, por un motivo y otro, se le hacía difícil creerle. Quizá estaba analizándole demasiado, siempre desconfiando de sus verdaderos sentimientos o en realidad cualquier pizca de bondad que en él pudiese existir. Pero cada vez que se tomaba el tiempo de conocerle un poco más se acercaba a lugares y características de Edward que desconocía, detrás de la faceta de don Juan existía algo más, algo que pensó que Edward había perdido con los años.

—¿Te he dicho que me han dado entradas dobles para el concierto de Jim Morrison para la semana entrante?—sonrió Edward cambiando de tema —, como no tengo quién me acompañe pensé que tú querrías hacerlo, después de todo el lavado de cerebro de Alice ya no funcionó ¿no?

—Mal no me hará ir a un concierto, después de todo necesito liberarme de todo lo que me ha ocurrido últimamente—suspiró.

Mientras Bella estaba limpiándose la cara y desmaquillándose en su baño, Edward estaba sobre la cama cambiando los canales de televisión. La verdad es que tenía el televisor encendido sólo para tener ruido y no quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos, menos con el recuerdo de aquella estúpida apuesta que había hecho con sus amigos. Era hombre de palabra, sabía que era pagar la importante suma de dinero o intentar seducir a Bella, pero él no quería ninguna de las dos porque realmente ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que exactamente quería. Veía a Bella ya madura, no se comparaba en absoluto con la niña que alguna vez había parado su corazón, esta vez era la mujer la que lo cautivaba, tenía algo especial cuando estaba vulnerable, cuando dejaba de ser la _fierecilla _que él había convertido o la _Bella _que había convertido Lucy, cuando Isabella Swan estaba vulnerable volvía a ser ella misma, sin necesidades de cumplir expectativas, demostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos, llorando si era necesario o simplemente riendo de las cosas más simples de la vida. Era ella sólo cuando nadie parecía estarla mirando, aunque Edward siempre tenía sus ojos posados en Bella.

—¿Nos quedamos en casa y vemos alguna película o prefieres salir a algún bar?—alzó la voz para que Bella le pudiera escuchar desde el baño.

—¿Quieres que te de una paliza en un bar?—rió Bella—, pues si quieres que te deje solo y sin automóvil, adelante, nos vamos a un bar.

—Siempre recordándome mis sufrimientos—fingió sentirse afectado.

—La verdad prefiero quedarme en tu casa, no vaya a ser que me encuentre con las chicas por ahí.

Alice había hecho callar a Lucy en el instante en que abrió la boca para decir lo exagerada que había sido Bella. Y en ese mismo instante se reconoció como una idiota, sabía que no debería haber ido a encontrarse con Rose y Lucy, todo este tiempo en su interior lo había sabido y no se escuchó a sí misma. Estaba tan molesta que tomó sus cosas y se fue al automóvil con la fija intención de esperar a Bella en su casa, tarde o temprano tendría que aparecer por allí.

—¡Ali!—escuchó que la llamaron, era Rose—. Espérame.

Alice se detuvo para conversar con Rosalie, le explicó todo lo que ocurría y esta comprendió enseguida por qué se sentía culpable su amiga. De cierta manera, ella se sentía igual. Decidió acompañarla hasta la casa de Bella, pero esta no estaba allí, se sentaron en el suelo a esperar. Mientras esperaban en la fría cerámica Alice no podía dejar de pensar en el grave error que había cometido, se ponía en caso de Bella y comprendía perfectamente el dolor que debió haber causado a Bella verle allí con Lucy y que le hubiesen lanzado la bomba del matrimonio.

—Quizá esté donde su madre—dijo Rose.

—Imposible, le dijo a Renée que era lesbiana, ya sabes cómo es Renée. Le cerró las puertas de su casa por ser antinatural, una pecadora y no sé qué más. Jamás ellas se han llevado bien, ahora menos—alzó una ceja.

—Será mejor que llame a su teléfono, quizá ya lo encendió—sonrió Rose buscando su móvil.

—Ya lo he intentado—le interrumpió Alice—, más de mil veces y no contesta, me envía a buzón de voz.

—Si Bella se ha vuelto muy apegada a Edward de seguro está con él ahora ¿Tienes su número?

Alice llamó a Edward, pero este negó que Bella se encontrase con él. Ella no supo si creerle o no, usualmente él era una caja de sorpresas, pero no le quedaba otra que fiarse de sus palabras, además sonaba tan tranquilo y desentendido del asunto que probablemente no supiese nada, después de todo Alice le había dicho a Bella que lo mejor era alejarse de Edward, quizá su amiga siguió el consejo y no estaba con él, así que ella no arruinaría eso diciéndole a Edward lo que le pasaba a Bella para que este se aprovechara de la situación y la invitara a salir de bar en bar con la primera chica que se les cruzara por delante.

—La verdad nunca pensé ver a Bella tan afectada por haber terminado con Lucy—añadió Rose.

Rosalie había estado tan desconectada de sus amigos últimamente que no creyó que Lucy y Bella hubieran terminado en serio, aún albergaba la esperanza que volverían como si nada hubiera pasado y serían tan felices como siempre. Desde que conocía a Bella que ella mantenía una relación con Lucy, jamás las imaginó por separado, para Rose ellas venían en un pack. Así que cuando se dio cuenta de que todo se había acabado y que había acabado muy mal sintió el peso de la responsabilidad de hoy. Entendía a Bella, era su amiga y la quería, así como entendía a Lucy que también era su amiga, pero sabía que Bella era mucho más frágil y que sufría mucho más, así que deseaba mucho verla y darle un gran abrazo junto con unas disculpas.

—Quizá deberíamos ir a buscarla a algún bar, de seguro estará por ahí—dijo Alice luego de una larga pausa.

Estuvieron todo el día recorriendo los bares que frecuentaba Bella con Edward, también fueron al Spa, pero allí no había vuelto a ir, así que finalmente decidieron volver a casa y esperar hasta mañana para poder conversar con Bella. Rose quedó de llamar a Alice si sabía algo y también lo prometió Alice si ocurría al revés.

Agotada por la carga emocional del día, Alice se dejó caer sobre el sofá y estiró su cuello lo más que pudo. Estaba tensa, le dolía la espalda y los zapatos la estaban matando.

—¿Problemas?—dijo Jasper suponiendo lo que había ocurrido.

—Algunos—murmuró Alice sin querer detallar lo que había ocurrido.

Jasper no insistió en sacarle información a Alice, después de todo se enteraría igual, así que decidió no tomarla en cuenta e irse a la cama lo antes posible, mañana hablaría con Alice. Mientras su mujer estaba en la cocina, Jasper decidió llamar a Edward para saber cómo estaba.

—¿Qué haces, campeón?—dijo Jasper cuando Edward contestó.

—Veo una película—respondió al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿No estás en un bar intentando coquetear con alguna morenaza?—dijo incrédulo.

—Para que veas—rió Edward—. Estoy con Bella viendo Troya y comiendo palomitas.

—Así que comenzaste con el plan de la apuesta. No esperé que lo hicieses tan rápido hombre. Te deseo suerte con eso, porque por lo que me di cuenta Bella está vulnerable.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—frunció el ceño Edward, él no le había contado nada a Jasper.

—Conozco a Alice y hablé con Emmett, así que por lo que supe el trío de amigas está en crisis, así que no sé cuándo podré ir a enterarme de los jugosos detalles de tu conquista, pero aún así guárdame lo mejor para mí.

—No habrá nada que contar—murmuró Edward—, ahora tengo que dejarte, quiero seguir viendo la película.

—Cuando te metas en las bragas de Swan me avisas, tendré que cobrarme unos cuantos billetes por haber ganado la apuesta—rió Jasper.

Cuando Jasper colgó el teléfono y se recostó en la cama se quedó con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, estaba seguro que Edward podría conquistar a Bella, después de todo quizá Bella no fuese lesbiana, quizá era bisexual, nunca había probado algo con un hombre, ¿Por qué no con Edward? Cuando Jasper miró la puerta de su habitación se encontró con Alice mirándole fijamente y por lo que se veía en su rostro no estaba para nada contenta.

—¿Qué pasa amor?—intentó fingir Jasper.

—No me vengas a tratar de amor ni me cambies el tema. Escuché todo. Así que tienen una apuesta con el idiota de Cullen y planean ganar dinero a costa de Bella ¡¿Qué demonios te metiste en la cabeza para apoyar esa estúpida idea?—gritó Alice.

«¡Ay, Dios, ay Dios, estoy en graves problemas!—pensó Jasper.»

El calor que desprendía Edward la hizo acercarse aún más a él, este le había preguntado si necesitaba que aumentara la calefacción pero ella se negó de plano y decidió acomodarse en el hombro de Edward y seguir viendo Troya. Ya se acercaba la horrorosa parte en la que Héctor mataba por error a Patroclo, una de las escenas que Bella más odiaba porque eso significaba la muerte de Héctor en manos de Aquiles.

Edward abrazó a Bella y la tapó con la manta que había traído, seguía pendiente de la película pero también de cada movimiento que ella hacía, así como cada suspiro que se le escapaba cuando veía alguna escena especial. Disfrutó de la compañía de Bella y también de la película, hasta que sintió los sollozos de su amiga y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

—¿Qué ocurre?—sonrió Edward.

—E-Es que—hipó—, Héctor no quería matar a Patroclo y el pobre chico, tan joven e inocente, se muere. Y lo peor es que Aquiles se venga con Héctor y le mata y ni siquiera le deja tener un funeral digno. ¡Todo es tan cruel!

—Tragedia griega, preciosa—dijo Edward limpiándole las lágrimas—, pero la vida no siempre es así, no todo es tragedia, así como no todo es blanco o negro, siempre hay matices.

—Yo no le veo ningún matiz a mi vida—susurró Bella—, todo lo contrario para mí siempre ha sido blanco o negro, nada de matices y nada de dudas.

Edward lo sabía bien, Bella había tenido que tomar las riendas del asunto familiar mucho antes que cualquier otra chica. Su padre trabajaba duro y ella no quería que él gastase en alguna nana o chica de la limpieza, por lo que comenzó a hacerse cargo de la casa y a estudiar, pronto la pequeña niña fue reemplazada por una mujer llena de responsabilidades y tareas por cumplir.

—Quizá para conseguir la felicidad no sólo sea necesario el negro y el blanco—le miró a los ojos—, quizá necesites probar los matices de tu vida, quizá necesites salir del mundo en el que te sumergiste y probar otras cosas.

—Sé perfectamente a dónde quieres llevar esta conversación Edward—Bella volvió a mirar la pantalla.

—Pues será mejor que hablemos de esto ahora, entonces—puso en pausa la película—, dime Bella ¿Nunca has pensado en probar estar con un chico?

El corazón de Bella se detuvo y un mar de pensamientos se adueñó de su mente impidiendo ordenarlos y pensar con claridad. Si había pensado en eso, pero estaba tan enamorada de Lucy que realmente nunca le preocupó nada más, nunca notó si sentía algo por otras mujeres u otros hombres, para ella todo se trataba de Lucy y ahora que ella no estaba todo se trataba de olvidarla. Quizá Edward tenía razón y necesitaba salir del mundo en el que se sumergió por tanto tiempo, pero podría ser muy tarde para intentarlo. No quería reconocer que tenía miedo del resultado.

—Piénsalo Bella, quizá necesites abrirte camino en nuevas etapas—sonrió Edward volviendo a reproducir la película.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas.<strong>

****Espero que todas estén muy bien y que no me maten por atrasarme tanto con este capítulo. Entre el estrés de la universidad y el cansancio emocional la diva de la inspiración se marcha, pero la he vuelto a recuperar y aquí está este capítulo en el que pueden descubrir un poco más de lo que ocurre.

Espero agradecida todos los reviews que me quieran enviar y una vez más muchas gracias por el apoyo que todas ustedes me entregan ya sea comentando, preguntándome por PM cómo estoy y también haciendo publicidad a mi historias.

Si quieres encontrarme y comunicarte conmigo puedes hacerlo en:

Facebook: **ManneVanNecker**

Twitter: ** ManneVanNecker**


	8. Liberación y deseo

**Doble Negativo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia aquí desarrollada es de mi completa autoría y por ende queda PROHIBIDA la copia parcial o total del texto sin mi autorización previa. Gracias por su comprensión.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>

Liberación y deseos.

* * *

><p>En el exacto momento en que Jasper vio los ojos de Alice supo que esto era grave y que lo mejor era no mentirle. Sabía perfectamente que no había cosa que Alice odiase más que las excusas baratas y las mentiras aparentemente piadosas, así que tomó aire, se armó de valor y soltó toda la verdad de un solo tirón, esperando que Alice tuviese piedad y no fuese tan tajante en su castigo, porque de una cosa estaba seguro: Alice no se lo perdonaría y buscaría la manera más cruel de castigarle por su intención.<p>

Mientras Alice escuchaba la explicación de Jasper pensaba en lo estúpido y cruel que eran los hombres y aunque no se admiraba de que lo fueran, creía que Jasper era diferente al resto. Se creyó una ilusa al haber pensado así y decidió que lo mejor era ser decidida y fuerte a la hora de decirle a Jasper lo que ella pensaba. Si ella se mantenía firme de seguro podría obtener más información de la que Jasper le estaba entregando, porque después de todo algo debía haber detrás de esa apuesta. ¿Por qué Edward apostaría ligarse a Bella así por así? A los ojos de Alice Edward no era más que un don Juan sin destino, pero si mostrase un poco de corazón al respecto de seguro habría algo más detrás, algo que podría ser una debilidad oculta. Según lo que Jasper le contaba Edward no estaba a favor de la apuesta, lo que a Alice le intrigaba era el por qué.

—… bueno y luego de mucho rato intentando convencer a Edward, este por cansancio aceptó—finalizó Jasper.

—¿En qué demonios estaban pensando ustedes cuando decidieron jugar con Bella?—le dio un palmetazo en la cabeza.

—Yo jamás creí que Edward aceptaría, pero ya ves, lo hizo, además ni siquiera quería hacerlo, quizá ni siquiera lo haga—se explicó.

—¿Les dijo por qué no lo haría?—Alice quería saciar su curiosidad antes de dejarle caer la bomba redentora a su amiga.

—Dijo que era su amiga, supongo que por eso—murmuró Jasper ocultando la verdad del asunto.

Alice insistió respecto a la actitud de Edward, sabía que Jasper no decía toda la verdad y eso se debía porque cada vez que este mentía no podía mirarla a los ojos y comenzaba a tartamudear, así que no se rindió hasta que Jasper soltó cierta frase que sus oídos querían oír.

—Creo que a Edward realmente le interesa Bella—murmuró Jasper sabiendo que al decir toda la verdad Alice sería más compasiva en su castigo.

A penas Alice se enteró, tomó su cartera, las llaves del auto, se colocó una chaqueta y dejó sólo a Jasper sin siquiera decirle dónde iba ni qué haría. En ese mismo instante en que vio a Alice tan decidida decidió que lo mejor era hablar con Edward para que se preparara lo mejor posible a recibirla.

Bella estaba sentada en el sofá, Edward había ido a preparar un café y ella se había quedado sentada frente al televisor. Seguía en shock, no había caso, nunca podía superar Troya, era una de esas películas que la dejaban en otra sintonía, independiente que la hubiese visto una y mil veces, quizá se debía a que la novela épica histórica era su debilidad. Aunque la verdad es que no estaba sólo en shock por la película, había algo más que rondaba por sus pensamientos, algo que hasta ahora no había querido reconocer ni ver y estando tan cerca de Edward le era imposible no notarlo. Sintió el ruido en la cocina y despertó de sus pensamientos, en minutos tuvo una taza de café en sus manos acompañada de una sonrisa de su amigo que tenía una taza para él también.

—¿Estás pensando aún en lo que te dije?—sonrió Edward al notar que Bella estaba muy callada—. No deberías darle tanta importancia a las estupideces que digo, sabes que son para molestarte.

Aunque él sabía perfectamente que esa era la estupidez molestosa más cierta que le había dicho. Quería recuperar el recuerdo de Bella, quería que ella volviese a intentarlo, esta vez no con Lucy, quería que lo hiciese con él, que le viese más allá que lo que veía en ese momento, que se diera cuenta lo que su cuerpo le estaba gritando, que fuese capaz de dejar de lado todo lo que creía y que se aventurase a lo que pensaba imposible.

«¿Por qué? —se preguntó—. Esto es estúpido, ¿Por qué me estoy pensando en la estupidez de los matices? Yo me siento atraída por las mujeres, es lo que me pasa, lo acepté y lo vivo así. Él lo sabe y aún así me insiste en la estupidez de probar algo con un hombre ¿Por qué? Y ¿Por qué su pregunta me hace tanto pensar? Será que…»

—Sabes lo que pienso respecto a tu insistencia con lo de probar algo nuevo—bebió un sorbo de café—. Además me gusta ser como soy y no veo la necesidad de probar algo que sé que no me gustará.

—¡Oh, vamos!—sonrió Edward—, no me dirás que te has creído todo este tiempo el cuento que los hombres no te parecen atractivos. Yo recuerdo un tiempo, antes de Lucy, en el que te gustaba ver a los jugadores de básquetbol y sus músculos.

Bella recordaba bien aquellos tiempos en los que nada le parecía seguro, una vida llena de contradicciones era lo que tenía en ese tiempo, su madre y su padre estaban fatal, querían que eligiese por uno de ellos, Charlie estuvo hospitalizado por las quemaduras que sufrió, Renée se había mandado a cambiar luego del suceso, todo en su casa era un caos y se sentía muy confundida con todo como para añadir más dilemas a su vida, hasta que llegó Lucy y se eclipsó con su naturalidad, seguridad y por sobre todo con su atractivo, era hermosa y quería ser como ella, jamás había pensado en todo los cambios que le produjo en su vida, así como tampoco había pensado en lo que ocurrió con ella; de pasar a ser su referente terminó enamorándose de ella.

«¿Cuándo decidí que me gustaban las mujeres? ¿Lo decidí? Pero me gustan, me gustan mucho, ni siquiera me gustan los hombres, estoy segura que no me gustan, es Edward el que tergiversa todo esto, porque lo tergiversa ¿cierto?—pensó. »

—Será mejor que lo olvides, Bella —le quitó la taza vacía—. ¿Quieres hacer algo?

Ese día Bella se marchó a su casa insegura y con la cabeza en las nubes. La conversaciones con Edward se estaban tornando demasiado íntimas, algo que le molestaba y la hacían terminar con jaqueca, pero esta vez vio algo en Edward diferente, por primera vez no fue confrontacional del todo, parecía decir las cosas para luego querer olvidarlas. Bella sintió que él estaba jugando con ella, así que intentó no darle en el gusto y se dedicó a pensar en otra cosa, algo que no tuviese nada que ver con Edward, ni Lucy y menos sus amigas.

Rosalie había llamado a Bella por los tres días siguientes y todas sus llamadas fueron desviadas al buzón, así que resignada decidió llamar a Lucy, sabía que no era del todo acertado, pero quería saber cómo iban las cosas con su matrimonio y luego podría hablar con Alice de lo que ocurría con Bella.

—¿Rose?—le llamó Emmett—. ¿Qué harás hoy en la noche? —gritó desde la otra habitación.

—Nada, ¿armaste planes?—dijo mientras buscaba el número de Alice en su teléfono.

Emmett tenía ganas de salir con sus amigos, había planeado una idea a algún bar, jugar billar y quizá salir a bailar, hacía mucho que no lo hacían y como casi nunca estaban todos, había pensado que este sería el mejor momento para hacerlo. Llamó a todos, pero Edward no le confirmó ya que hoy tenía un concierto.

—¿Crees que iría Bella?—le preguntó Emmett a Rose.

—No, está enojada conmigo y con Alice, además si ya invitaste a Lucy, será mejor que ni pienses en invitar a Bella—alzó una ceja Rose.

—¿Cuándo podremos reunirnos todos como antes?—suspiró Emmett.

Bella se levantó más perezosa que nunca, tenía los ojos aún pegados de sueño y no quería levantarse de la cama hasta que escuchó que su teléfono sonaba. Miró la hora dos veces para corroborar que era bastante tarde. Había dormido cinco horas de lo que ella llamaba siesta reponedora. No se apresuró a contestar el teléfono y dejó que la contestadora hiciera su labor. Dos llamadas del Spa la primera era por un permiso y la segunda por una hora reservada con ella para el próximo viernes. Terminó la última llamada y colgó, fue cosa de minutos para que volviese a sonar el teléfono.

—En quince minutos estoy allá, lleva cámara fotográfica porque la mía no tiene baterías y tráeme el disco de Morrison que te presté. Lleva ropa cómoda me dijeron que el tributo a Morrison iba a estar lleno de gente y que nuestros puestos serían segunda fila—dijo Edward antes de cortar.

Había olvidado por completo el hecho que se había comprometido con Edward para ir al concierto en tributo a Morrison y más había olvidado que era hoy. Así que se metió a la ducha, se refregó lo más rápido que pudo, maldijo que le cayese shampoo en un ojo y salió dándose tropezones hasta encontrar la toalla. Cuando sonó el timbre caminó a abrir la puerta aún molesta con el shampoo que le había caído en el ojo, vio a Edward y se sorprendió al verle con ropa deportiva, nada de combinaciones ni producción, era simplemente él.

—¿No estás lista aún? El tributo de Morrison es un evento único y tú aún no estás lista. Recuérdame ¿por qué te escogí para que me acompañases?—sonrió sentándose en el sofá.

—¿Por lástima?—dijo Bella sin darle más importancia.

Sujetó firme su toalla, no fuese a que cayera en ese preciso instante en que Edward la estaba mirando, fue hasta su habitación cogió una remera, unos jeans limpios y se los puso lo más rápido posible, antes de salir de su habitación amarró su cabello, se llevó un chaleco y sus zapatillas. Caminó hasta el sofá y por descuido se golpeó el dedo pequeño del pie causándole tanto dolor que se lanzó al sofá sin importarle que Edward estuviese allí. Mientras Edward se reía Bella chillaba de dolor.

—Así que la fierecilla tiene un punto débil—dijo Edward mientras miraba a Bella como se retorcía de dolor—, te daría un beso para que sanara, pero me da asco.

Se fueron a toda velocidad hacia el recinto donde se realizaría el concierto, estaban atrasados y Edward, quien amaba la puntualidad, estaba molesto por ello. No habían hablado de nada en el camino, simplemente estaban sentados uno al lado del otro ignorándose, de vez en cuando Bella se miraba al espejo para ver como su ojo que había estado hinchado y rojo volvía a la normalidad. Pasaron sus tickets y recibieron sus menús con los grupos que daban el tributo a The Doors y también los solistas que daban tributo a Morrison. Edward tomó por la cintura a Bella y la condujo entre el mar de gente, para él este gesto era algo que había deseado, para Bella no era más que el hecho que no quería perderla de vista.

—¡Otra copa!—chilló Lucy en el bar —, ¡Salud!

Emmett había notado que Lucy estaba bebiendo demasiado, pero no quería decir nada, sabía que él no era el adecuado y que su comentario podía ser mal visto, miró a Rose intentando comunicarle que por favor hiciera algo, pero la rubia estaba feliz conversando con Alice de cualquier cosa y poco notaban la triste escena que estaba dejando Lucy.

—Es que todas las mujeres son iguales—reía ebria—, hasta la señorita perfección. Me ha dicho que vendría y mira, ya ves, el trabajo es más importante. No es que no lo entienda ¿sabes?, pero podría haber dejado eso de lado por un solo día y haber pensado en mí, yo siempre hago eso, pienso mucho en ella ¿sabes?, pero al parecer no soy lo suficientemente buena para que ella piense en mí—hipó mientras se apoyaba del hombro de Jasper.

Cuando Rose vio el rostro de suplica de Emmett y vio que Lucy estaba apoyada del hombro de Jasper y seguía bebiendo se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con su amiga, así que dejó de escuchar a Alice para ver como Lucy iba a buscar su trago a la barra.

—Algo le pasa—dijo Emmett—. ¿Saben algo?

Todos negaron. Lucy era siempre alegre, sonriente y despreocupada de los grandes problemas de la vida, pero hoy, que se supone presentaría a su pareja a su grupo de amigos, estaba descontrolada, estaba bebiendo más de lo normal y se quejaba por todo.

—Quizá tenga que ver con su novia, como ha estado hablando de eso y sólo eso—añadió Jasper.

Luego de que se tropezara y derramara la mitad de su trago sobre alguien que se le cruzó en el camino, llegó a la mesa riéndose del idiota que se le había cruzado y en lo empapado que lo había dejado.

—Lo único que lamento es que perdí mi precioso licor—dijo lamiendo el borde de la copa.

—¿Te ocurre algo?—dijo Rose mientras Alice le quitaba el vaso.

—Dame eso—le reclamó Lucy a Alice.

Intentaron hacer que Lucy les hablase de lo que le ocurría, pero esta no hacía más que reclamarle a Alice por su vaso. El público del bar no tardó en reclamar por el espectáculo que estaba montando Lucy, así que antes que los echaran y los vetaran del lugar decidieron marcharse. Emmett estaba muy molesto por el lío que había armado la amiga de su novia, mientras que Jasper sólo quería irse a dormir, así que la noche de amigos se fue por la basura ante el escándalo de Lucy.

—No podemos dejar que se vaya sola—dijo Rose—, no puede conducir.

—Llamemos a su novia que la venga a recoger—dijo Emmett.

—No, no podemos hacer eso—añadió Rose.

—No la llevaré a mi casa—interrumpió Alice.

Finalmente decidieron ir a dejar a Lucy a su casa. En el camino esta iba cantando cualquier canción aunque su lengua se trababa notoriamente y sus gritos eran todo menos afinado, les causó gracia y a la vez pena verla en ese estado. Hablaba constantemente de lo sola que se sentía, de que su pareja era espectacular en la cama, pero que el resto del tiempo parecía siempre estar ocupada, cuando le hablaba parecía no existir, simplemente no la escuchaba. Se bajó en su casa, tocó el timbre, no tardaron en abrirle. Era una mujer alta, morena que vestía en bata, miró de pie a cabeza a Lucy y la entró a la casa. Saludó a los chicos que se mantuvieron en el auto y se marcharon.

—¿Qué creen que le pasara?—dijo Alice.

—¿Qué no lo ves?—sonrió Jasper—. Tú siempre notas las cosas, me parece raro que ahora no lo hagas.

—Yo creo que estaba molesta porque su novia no vino al bar—dijo Emmett conduciendo.

—Pasa que con Bella tenía toda la atención, el mundo giraba en torno a lo que ella hacía, lo que decía, lo que vestía y lo que le pasaba, todo era Lucy, Lucy y Lucy, pero ahora es diferente. Ella ha quedado en segundo plano y no le gusta, es obvio que prefiere llamar la atención y no le está funcionando—dijo Jasper.

—Eso le pasa por dejar a Bella, la muy idiota—masculló Alice.

El tributo a The Doors y a Morrison no resultó como Edward creía, las bandas eran buenas, la música y la ambientación eran buenas, pero no lograban captar ni la más mínima esencia de lo que había sido The Doors, les faltaba esa psicodelia única que obviamente era inimitable, pero que él esperaba ver. Cogió de la mano a Bella y la sacó de allí.

—¿Por qué nos marchamos?—dijo Bella sin comprender.

—Me aburro—murmuró mientras hacía el quite a la gente que se interponía en su camino.

Bella no quiso hablar más, simplemente siguió a Edward sintiendo el peso de su mano sobre la suya, era incomodo que la hubiese cogido de la mano como si nada, pero no le reclamaría por algo tan superficial, además si lo hacía de seguro se perdería y no podría seguirle el rastro, así que dejó que este tuviese su mano. Una vez que llegaron al carro de Edward este se quedó sentado en su asiento sin moverse, no dio marcha al vehículo ni siquiera la miró.

—¿No te ha gustado?—dijo Bella rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Edward no respondió, no se movió, simplemente hizo nada. Bella seguía preguntándose si había hecho algo mal, si había dicho algo que le molestase o simplemente no le había gustado el asunto, pero no entendía por qué estaba tan callado y mucho menos por qué estaba comportándose de aquella manera tan extraña, así que decidió quedarse en silencio hasta que él decidiera romperlo y decirle algo.

Cuando Edward arrancó el vehículo, Bella esperó que le dijese algo, pero tampoco lo hizo, este miró simplemente el camino y puso música.

—¿Dónde me llevas?—dijo algo asustada.

Edward estaba haciendo amago de todo su autocontrol, intentaba no recordar nada del concierto. Había sido su perdición llevar a Bella a ese maldito concierto, sabía que no debería haberla invitado, sabía que era una pésima idea llevarla, pero nació de él y cuando había dicho esas palabras ya no podía arrepentirse. Bella estaba reluciente, sonreía y coreaba las canciones, saltaba y gritaba entusiasmada y él no podía hacer más que verla, poco le importó la música, hacía rato que se había dado cuenta que no le gustaba, pero no quería marcharse por ver a Bella. Se tuvo que contener de acariciarle la espalda, sujetó sus manos para no acomodarle el cabello y cuando ya no pudo más debió llevársela de allí.

—Vamos a un bar, necesito beber algo—murmuró y siguió conduciendo sin más explicaciones.

Bella no hizo caso de Edward, sabía que era excéntrico, sabía que de vez en cuando se las daba de misterioso con el fin de hacer caer al que estaba a su lado, esta vez no caería en su juego. Sería superior, si Edward quería jugar a este tipo de cosas sin comprensión, ella seguiría el juego. No sabía por qué no le hablaba o actuaba tan extraño, quizá había visto a alguien especial en el concierto y decidió huir o simplemente era cierto que se aburrió, pero eso no explicaba su silencio sepulcral.

En el bar Edward pidió tequila. Era la noche que le ocurría una vez por año cuando estaba con los chicos y descargaba todo sentimiento que le consumía como una quimera, era el tiempo de mea culpa donde hablaba con sus amigos de lo vacía que era su vida, donde les contaba que se sentía mal por tratar así a las mujeres, era el tiempo de la verborrea emocional que le provocaba el recuerdo de haber amado a Bella y de la rabia de verla con Lucy, el gran problema del asunto era que no estaba con sus amigos, estaba con Bella y lo peor que no era por recuerdos del pasado sino era ella la que estaba allí mirándole directamente a los ojos como si le desafiara a hablar. Cuando el líquido recorrió su cuerpo y el ardor se mezcló con un regocijante calor decidió no pensar más y se dejó llevar por lo que fuese que le pasaba en ese momento.

—Otro corrido de tequila—pidió Edward.

—Debes conducir—murmuró Bella tomando su corto para llevárselo a la boca.

Edward no respondió, luego de tres o cuatro corridas de tequila, Edward se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Has sabido de Lucy?—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

La pregunta de Edward fue como un golpe en el estómago, tuvo que armarse de valor e inhalar mucho aire antes de ser capaz de responder aquella pregunta como si realmente creyese en su respuesta.

—No y no me interesa—bebió otro corto de tequila—, hace tiempo que ya no me interesa nada, Edward.

Este no respondió ni acotó nada, simplemente pidió otra ronda de tequila y aunque el camarero le miró extrañado, no fue capaz de decir nada cuando Edward le miró como si quisiera asesinarle, así que simplemente le sirvió otra corrida.

—¿Qué tal una conquista, _fierecilla_?—sonrió Edward.

—Aquí no hay nada, además míranos nadie nos tomará en cuenta así—rió Bella al escuchar como sus erres sonaban arrastradas.

—Será un desafío, a ver, a ver ¿qué nos tiene este bar para la entretención?—dijo mirando el local.

La verdad es que quería quitarse a Bella, no quería verla como la estaba viendo últimamente, quería traer de vuelta a aquella mujer fría y sin sentimientos, desafiante, aquella mujer que era su igual cuando se trataba de apagar emociones y ser frívola, la fierecilla era la única capaz de ser odiosa y provocarle envidia cuando conseguía su cometido, era lo que él había creado, no era Bella, no por lo menos aquella que le confundía.

Luego de mirar alrededor encontraron a una chica que estaba junto a un grupo de personas, pero estos se habían ido a bailar y la dejaron cuidando de la mesa, así que decidieron acercarse para hablarle e intentar conquistarla. Esta vez Bella estaba segura que la chica era heterosexual así que intentar convencerla sería una pésima idea, sólo se limitó a hacerle difícil la conquista a Edward, pero eso no fue necesario.

—¿Cómo te llamas, linda?—dijo Edward.

—¿Te puedes levantar de allí?—dijo la chica—, pronto vendrá mi novio y se molestará si te ve cerca de mí.

—¡Oh, preciosa, no temo a tu ficticio novio! Vamos, dime tu nombre—sonrió Edward.

Bella estaba a punto de advertirle a Edward que mejor no insistiera, pero eso no fue necesario, cuando Edward volvió a insistir el novio de la chica, que no era ficticio, apareció. Tomó a Edward de la remera y le preguntó a su novia si le estaba molestando, la chica lo negó, pero el hombre, que era más corpulento que Edward y parecía tener un terrible carácter, tomó a Edward moviéndolo del asiento y sin más le propinó un puñetazo en la quijada. Bella chilló, la chica chilló, la gente de alrededor se paró a ver lo que ocurría, todo el mundo gritaba animando la pelea, pero Edward no respondió, se quedó en el suelo sintiendo todo el dolor en su quijada, se tocó la boca y vio que le salía sangre; le había partido el labio. No mucho duró el alboroto, llegaron los guardias del local y sacaron a Edward de inmediato. Bella le acompañó a la salida de una manera más digna luego de pagar la ronda de tequilas.

—¿Te duele mucho?—dijo Bella agachándose hasta donde Edward estaba descansando.

—Mucho—murmuró intentando no abrir demasiado la boca que de inmediato se le había hinchado.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del momento, Edward sentía que se lo había merecido, había estado buscando eso todo el día, era eso o a Bella, pero sabía que lo segundo no lo podía tener así que necesitaba una dosis de realidad.

—Te daría un beso, pero me da asco—rió Bella citando a Edward.

Edward miró a Bella a los ojos, pero no estaba sonriente. Bella dejó de reír de inmediato al ver que a su amigo no le hacía gracia. Buscó en sus bolsillos y encontró papel higiénico, se lo entregó para que presionara la herida. Iba a decirle que lo mejor sería ir a urgencias, pero no alcanzó a abrir la boca. Sintió la mano de Edward sobre su nuca y el leve empujón, lo que sintió luego fueron sus labios calientes y suaves mezclados con el sabor de su sangre.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas.<strong>

****Lamento la tardanza de esta actualización, principalmente se debe a que me fui al campo por unos días y la inspiración no llegaba, hasta hoy que el capítulo salió de un sólo tirón.

Estoy contenta con la recepción de este fic, gracias por sus reviews, son la mejor manera para animarme y alegrarme el día, como siempre he dicho ¡Es mi terapia!

Les cuento que tengo nuevo fic en mente se llamará** Hiding my heart away**, lo publicaré a penas termine Mr. Misterious, así que les dejo el Summary.

**Summary: **Una vida plena y feliz ha sido la constante en la vida de Isabella, amada y exitosa es la mejor combinación, hasta que todo podría desestabilizarse cuando un desconocido llega a su vida y todo cambia. La vida feliz y plena se convierte en un infierno imposible de escapar y el miedo podría ser paralizante.

Si desean conocer más de esta historia y estar atentas a todas mis otras historias, pueden buscarme en facebook Manne Van Necker, tal cual como acá, incluso está el link directo en mi profile.

¡Espero sus reviews!

Con mucho cariño

**Manne Van Necker**


	9. Negación

**Doble Negativo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia aquí desarrollada es de mi completa autoría y por ende queda PROHIBIDA la copia parcial o total del texto sin mi autorización previa. Gracias por su comprensión.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX<strong>

Negación.

* * *

><p>El dolor en el rostro, donde había dado el puñetazo aquel hombre, no se comparaba en nada con el dolor de su orgullo. Si bien Edward había fingido olvidar todo lo que sucedió al ver que Bella también lo hizo, se sentía contrariado e insatisfecho con aquello. Luego de aquel beso Bella se alejó de él, le tendió la mano y le ayudó a incorporarse, juntos caminaron hasta el vehículo y ella condujo. No hablaron de nada, todos los tópicos parecían agotados, él fingió haberse quedado dormido mientras ella fingía que nada había pasado.<p>

Una vez en casa, Bella ayudó a Edward a acostarse y ella se fue al sofá. La verdad es que no tenía sueño, nada de sueño, su cabeza estaba trabajando a velocidad luz y ni siquiera era capaz de reprimir sus pensamientos, las preguntas se tornaban cada vez más confusas y las respuestas estaban lejos de llegar a su destino.

«¿Recordará algo?—pensó Bella sentada en el sofá—, probablemente no, después del golpe y todo lo que había bebido… realmente espero que no lo recuerde» Bella cerró sus ojos y apoyó su rostro en sus manos abiertas, se sentía agotada y se recostó en el sofá aunque no pudo dormir del todo.

Edward estaba en la cama fingiendo estar dormido, a tientas buscó su teléfono, una vez que lo encontró, buscó el número de Jasper y le envió un mensaje de texto sin siquiera importarle la hora.

El sonido estridente de un teléfono sonaba lejano. «¿Qué hora es?—pensó Alice—, ¿Por qué Jasper no deja su maldito celular en silencio?» Se acurrucó en el lado de su cama evitando tocar a Jasper, no se olvidaba que estaba molesta con él, así que se apartó lo que más pudo rogando que él cogiese el teléfono, pero estaba tan profundamente dormido que no lo hizo. «Demonios—pensó Alice—, ¿Dónde está el maldito teléfono?» Cuando cogió el teléfono y lo desbloqueó, se sabía de memoria la contraseña de Jasper, consiguió que dejase de sonar, ese era el objetivo inicial, pero cuando vio que el mensaje provenía de Edward Cullen no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y decidió leerlo.

_«Acabo de besar a Bella, estaba un poco borracho, pero lo recuerdo. Ella no se apartó, pero sentí sus labios congelados, no respondieron mi beso ¿Lo recordará? ¿Qué hago? Llámame a penas puedas y disculpa la hora. Ed»_

Sentada en la cama, con el teléfono de su novio en las manos, leyendo un mensaje que no era para ella, sonrió. Aunque no supo si sonrió por lo que decía el mensaje o por lo que este significaba para ella, pero dejó el teléfono allí en donde estaba y se volvió a acostar, esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Dónde vas?—dijo desperezándose Edward.

Bella había estado recién contemplándole dormir, había visto el horrible moretón que le había dejado aquel puñete que había recibido. Mientras Edward dormía Bella pudo ver su rostro calmado, sin ninguna extraña expresión que pudiese perturbar las hermosas líneas de su angulado rostro.

Había decidido marcharse sin hacer ruidos, se ahorraría cualquier tipo de contacto con Edward, después de todo, no quería saber más de él por ahora, hasta que se asegurara que él no recordaba nada y que estaba segura nuevamente, pero Edward había despertado.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, muchas cosas—dijo tomándose el cuello en la zona que le dolía; el sofá de Edward era fatal.

—¿Un día sábado?—frunció el ceño Edward mientras se acercaba a Bella—, deberías quedarte y contarme ¿Qué pasó anoche?

«¿Será capaz de decirme la verdad?—pensaba Edward.» Sin esperar respuestas y evitando mirarla a los ojos caminó hasta la cocina y encendió el hervidor para preparar el desayuno.

—No puedo quedarme Ed—insistió—, el Spa tiene mucho trabajo los fines de semana—lo que no era del todo mentira.

—Pues no te irás sin desayuno así que ven, siéntate y cuéntame ¿Qué hice para que me golpeasen?—sonrió débilmente ya que al mover su labio este dolía.

Esa mañana Jasper se levantó sin las ganas de desayunar, era una de esas mañanas en que la comida te repugna y el olor simplemente es intolerable, así que se fue a la ducha, como costumbre tenía el poner el teléfono con música mientras se duchaba, cuando desbloqueó el suyo se encontró con el mensaje de Edward en la pantalla. Lo leyó y sonrió. Su amigo no dejaba de meter el pie a fondo, tan a fondo que corría el riesgo de quedarse atrapado. Decidió que lo llamaría luego y se metió a la ducha.

Bella se quedó solo por compromiso, aunque no deseaba hablar de ninguna manera sobre el tema, le contó su versión de los hechos mientras Edward preparaba las tostadas, con la idea fija de omitir aquel beso, no había necesidad, si él lo había olvidado ella también debería.

—Así que eso fue todo—dijo Edward—, pensé que había sido peor.

Él esperaba que ella soltase la verdad, pero no lo hizo, lo que significaba una sola cosa: le importaba. Le importaba tanto que deseaba que él no lo supiese jamás, de lo contrario, si aquel beso no le hubiese importado en absoluto no habría tenido miedo de reconocerlo, pero la pregunta de Edward ya no era si le importaba, sino ¿Por qué no lo reconocía, sería bueno o malo que lo evitase? Mientras conversaba con Bella aún recordaba la suavidad de sus labios lo que le hacía difícil seguir la conversación.

—Está buenas tus tostadas—dijo Bella aún con la boca llena.

—Gracias—respondió Edward vertiendo leche en su tazón.

Entre la conversación trivial y sin importancia que estaban teniendo, ambos cuidándose de que nada pareciese extraño, aunque de por sí ya lo era, sonó el teléfono de Bella.

_«Lo sé todo, no intentes negarlo, sé que estas enojada conmigo y ya no me importa, te iré a ver a tu casa, sé que necesitas hablar. A»_

—¿Algo importante?—dijo Edward al ver que Bella fruncía el ceño.

—Es el trabajo—mintió—, debo irme. Exquisito como siempre tu desayuno, te llamo cualquier cosa ¿vale? Cuídate y me cuentas como va tu mandíbula.

Bella se sintió contrariada, sabía que quería hablar con alguien del tema, sabía que necesitaba ser oída para expulsar todo lo que llevaba dentro, pero también recordaba lo que Alice le había dicho, sabía perfectamente que todo se volvería un caos para ella si no lo decía, si no tenía quién la escuchase. Necesitaba a Alice, más que a Rose, porque sabía que su rubia amiga tenía también fuertes lazos con Lucy y no quería que esta tarde o temprano se enterase, prefería callárselo, así que llamó a Alice y le pidió que fuese a su departamento.

—¿Jasper?—dijo Edward cuando escuchó que su amigo contestó—, Hey hombre, ¿por qué no te vienes a mi casa?

—Iba a llamarte, justo estoy saliendo de la ducha ¿Almorzamos? Hoy Alice me dejó una nota, así que como está enojada supongo que no querrá verme, en unos minutos estoy por allá—le respondió y cortó.

«Es un beso, solo un beso—se repetía mentalmente Bella—, un beso como cualquier otro, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me besó?» Bella recordaba lo que había sentido con ese beso, la verdad es que solo recordaba el sabor a sangre y el calor de los labios de Edward, pero de lo que sintió ella; nada. Aún así sentía que le importaba y no comprendía por qué, no había deseado ese beso, fue que ocurrió tan de repente y ya no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Una vez en su casa se sentó en el sofá y esperó que llegase Alice, aún en su mente estaba la idea de hablar con ella como si nada o si le sacaba en cara su reunión con Lucy, pero en ese momento necesitaba a Alice no podía privarse de que le escuchase, así que decidió hacer como si nada.

—Bella—sonrió su amiga una vez que estuvo en casa.

Esta le abrió la puerta y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, Alice no quiso apresurar las cosas aunque hubiera deseado poder abrazar a su amiga, no se quejó, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?—fue lo primero que dijo Bella.

—Edward mandó un mensaje de texto a Jasper y simplemente me enteré—sonrió.

«Edward lo recordaba, había estado fingiendo todo este tiempo—sintió la presión nerviosa en su estómago—. Lo sabe»

—¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios pasó para que se besaran?—dijo aún confusa Alice.

Bella comenzó a explicarle todo lo que ocurrió, pero no dejaba de pensar en que él lo sabía, sabía de aquel beso y fingió no saberlo. ¿Por qué haría algo así? Quizá por los mismos motivos que ella, pero ni siquiera ella tenía claro por qué había ocultado el beso, «Quizá era mejor así—pensó—. Conociendo a Edward si se enteraba sería el centro de burlas por meses, pero no se burló ¿Por qué?»

—Siempre supe que Edward sentía algo especial por ti y si recuerdas una vez te lo dije, pero no le diste importancia porque estaba feliz con Lucy, pero el rostro de Edward demostraba siempre dolor cuando estaban ustedes juntas—reconoció Alice—, pero ya sabemos que el beso es un hecho ¿Qué demonios pasó por tu cabeza al besarlo?

—Es la misma pregunta que intento hacerme—reconoció Bella—, ni siquiera entiendo por qué ese beso me hace tanto pensar, es solo un beso, no es que me haya gustado.

—¿No te gustó?—insistió Alice—, ¿estás segura que no te gustó el beso? Bella, mírame a los ojos.

—No sé—reconoció luego de un largo silencio—. No sé ¿ok? No tengo idea, ¿Qué se supone que debo decir o hacer? No me fue desagradable su beso, pero fue demasiado breve para decir que podría haberme gustado.

—¿Demasiado breve? ¿Podría haberte gustado?—alzó una ceja—, Bella ¿te estás escuchando?

—No sé qué digo—se levantó del sofá y se fue a la cocina en busca de cualquier cosa que hacer con tal de mantener las manos ocupadas. Alice la siguió.

—Vamos, no te habrá afectado el cerebro ese beso, te siguen gustando las mujeres ¿cierto?—sonrió Alice diciéndolo por broma.

—No seas ridícula, Alice. Por supuesto que ese beso no ha cambiado nada, es sólo que ¿Por qué Edward lo hizo? Eso es lo que me tiene pensando así—reconoció Bella.

Alice sabía por qué Edward lo había hecho o creía saberlo, lo que hacía que se debatiera entre contárselo a Bella o callárselo. La última vez que le había ocultado algo a Bella creyendo que hacía las cosas bien, todo salió fatal, quizá no fuese tan bueno callárselo, sería mejor decirlo…

—Además, no sé no creo que ese beso haya sido en serio, porque después de todo Edward y yo siempre hemos sido amigos, yo le quiero como un amigo especial, quizá sólo fue eso y nada más—decía confusa Bella.

Alice decidió escuchar a Bella, intentar llegar al asunto, ya que estaba claro que a Bella algo le ocurría que ni siquiera ella misma había reparado y quizá, luego de eso, soltase la bomba.

—Querida—sonrió Alice jugando con una servilleta—, no quiero ser grosera en absoluto, pero ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez si realmente no te agradan los hombres? Bueno, lo digo porque eran tan jóvenes Lucy y tú cuando comenzaron con esto y ahora ya eres una mujer, no digo que no hayas querido a Lucy, pero que pasaría si descubres que solo amaste a Lucy como persona y no como género, no sé si me explico—Bella comprendía muy bien—, quizá amaste a Lucy y eso no implicaba que te gustasen las mujeres, sino solo Lucy.

—No sé—murmuró Bella—, ya ni siquiera tengo claro nada, todo se ha vuelto tan complejo últimamente. Edward ha estado allí siempre y cerré mis ojos a su presencia, quizá no fui justa con nadie cuando estuve con Lucy, pero ahora, ahora disfruto de mi vida tal cual está, el dulzor de una mujer, la candidez de ellas, su suavidad y aroma, es tan diferente cuando se trata de un hombre—se estremeció—, no sé si soportaría tener a uno.

—Yo no me refiero a los hombres en general, me refiero a Edward, al parecer él no te parece tan repugnante a pesar de todo—sonrió Alice.

—No sé, no quiero cuestionarme, estoy bien con mi sexualidad, soy consciente de lo difícil que fue en su momento afrontarlo, pero ahora ya es parte de mí y lo elegí así, no voy a cambiarlo por un beso, es estúpido Alice, ni siquiera sé por qué le he dado tanta importancia—miró a su amiga.

—Porque para ti, te guste o no es importante. Es tu primer beso Bella, por lo menos con un hombre. Yo aún recuerdo la primera vez que besé a una mujer—sonrió culpable—, sólo quería saber qué se sentía y lo hice, aunque siempre tuve claro que me gustaban los hombres… Ahora pienso bastante diferente a como pensaba entonces…

—¿Qué piensas ahora?—sonrió Bella sintiendo un pequeño alivio al no tener la presión sobre ella.

—Antes creía lo que mi madre decía, que amar a una persona de tu mismo sexo es antinatural, pero yo te amo Bella, eres mi amiga y te amo, amo a mi mamá, amo a mi abuela, amo a las mujeres que me rodean, porque no importa si son guapas o no ellas me aman a mí y yo les correspondo. No elegí a mis padres, pero los amo. Es lo mismo en el amor de pareja, yo no elegí amar a Jasper, no me gusta muchas cosas físicas de él, pero le amo por su ser, por lo que tiene más allá de su cuerpo o sus cosas materiales, sonará cliché, pero amo su alma. Es lo mismo con las personas homosexuales, ellos no eligen a quién amar, ellos aman más allá de lo físico o del sexo—sonrió—, quizá tú amaste a Lucy, ahora ¿Quién dice que no puedes amar a un hombre? No es el sexo de ellos de lo que te enamoras ¿no? Te enamoras de lo que ellos son.

Bella se quedó pensativa sin saber qué decir, porque las palabras de Alice sonaron muy ciertas y muy similares a lo que una vez escuchó de Edward. Quizá no tuviese que elegir, pero aún así, que estuviesen hablando ese tema no significaba que sintiese algo por Edward, simplemente aclaraba sus dudas o complicaciones. Porque de una cosa estaba segura, o creía estarlo, Edward, el que era ahora, no tendría cabida amorosa en el corazón de una chica, porque de seguro lo destrozaría.

—Quizá podrías considerarte bisexual—sonrió Alice—, yo creo que deberías intentarlo con un hombre. Nunca habías besado a uno hasta anoche, ¿quién sabe si tener sexo con alguno no fuese bueno? Quizá te gusta y ya luego no tendrías que acomplejarte por tan poco.

—Quizá—respondió Bella algo distraída.

Ante la conversación Alice se dio cuenta que no era buen momento para decirle a Bella lo de la apuesta, debería esperar, había conseguido que su amiga abriese su visión de la vida, sería mejor dejar que viviera tranquila esa etapa antes de arruinársela con la bomba de que Edward Cullen pretendía jugar con ella, además todavía tenía pendiente la visita a Cullen para que reconociera su culpa.

—Así que la besaste—sonrió Jasper mientras recibía un plato con su almuerzo.

—Así es, la besé, Jasper, finalmente lo hice, pero ella fingió no recordarlo—murmuró—, ni siquiera fui capaz de confesarlo por mí mismo.

—¿Hiciste como si nada pasó?

—Sí, lo peor es que cada vez que estoy con ella me comporto como un idiota—confesó—, tanto así que hace mucho que no salgo… ya sabes a qué.

—Pero ¿A ella le gustó el beso?

—No lo sé, supongo que sí, no se alejó de mí por lo menos, pero tampoco sus labios respondieron, no lo sé…

—Si quieres quitarte el tema de la cabeza de una buena vez debes enfrentarlo, debes conseguir hablarlo con ella, ser sincero. ¡Anda hombre, nada te costará a ti! Has conseguido a mujeres mucho más difíciles, podrás hacerlo—sonrió.

—No lo sé, supongo que esta vez es diferente—reconoció.

—Sólo quieres que ella ceda a tus encantos, luego seguirás como si nada, como siempre lo haces—puso el dedo en la herida a propósito—, ¿Qué tan diferente puede ser?

—Diferente tipo que la quiero; la quiero, Jasper, de ese tipo de diferente—murmuró ante de beber de su copa de vino.

Alice y Bella siguieron conversando, dándole vueltas al asunto, suponiendo cosas y proponiendo otras. Alice estaba convencida que su amiga debía salir a probar estar con un hombre, que no perdía nada, así que obligó a Bella a mantener su palabra y conseguir estar con un hombre, iba a apostar sobre ello ocupando el mismo recurso barato que había usado Edward, pero prefirió no hacerlo. De las apuestas nunca salía algo bueno.

—¿Qué?—frunció el ceño Bella.

—Que saldremos juntas a un bar e intentarás coquetear con un hombre, ve como se te da, no significa que vayas a acostarte con él, sólo coquetea—sonrió.

—¿Con cualquiera?

—Con cualquiera—afirmó Alice.

—¿Y si no me gusta?—cuestionó Bella pensando en lo desagradable que sería hacer algo así obligada.

—Pues tiene que gustarte alguno, esa es la idea, sólo coqueteas con el que te gusta—sonrió.

—Ya, pero suponiendo, solo suponiendo—enfatizó—, si no me gusta ninguno ¿Qué pasa si no me gusta ninguno?—dijo Bella mientras Alice tomaba su chaqueta, la chaqueta de Bella y la preparaba para salir a arreglarse antes de salir a la noche.

—Pues si no te gusta ninguno siempre está la opción de Edward Cullen—le guiñó un ojo.

—No me hace gracia—la fulminó con la mirada.

—Él te haría todas las gracias que quisieras si solo le dejaras y no me mires así, sabes que es cierto—sonrió y cerró la puerta de la casa de Bella.

Esa noche Bella saldría a probar, tendría que intentarlo ¿por qué? Porque lo necesitaba, había echado toda la culpa a Alice y si idea, pero realmente quería saberlo, todo sonaba muy cierto cuando Alice lo decía. Ella había amado a Lucy como nunca creyó amar a alguien, pero cuando esta se marchó y la dejó, Edward estuvo allí, volvió a sentirse cómoda como siempre y volvió a confiar en ella, no quería entregar su corazón, pero eso no le impedía sentirse feliz de estar soltera. Las mujeres siempre habían sido muy agradables, dulces y tiernas, siempre habían sido correctas, así las había visto Bella, pero Lucy, que había sido todo eso y mucho más, también podía ser una total desgraciada, así como su madre con Charlie, tal cual como ella, que había dañado a su padre a un punto irreversible, ella no quería eso, quería encontrar a alguien dulce y tierno con quien compartir todo y nunca temer a un fracaso y quizá podría buscarlo en un hombre, no perdía nada con intentarlo, no por lo menos por esa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola:<strong>

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, se agradece mucho que comenten los capítulos, es la única manera de saber si les gusta o no la historia.

No olviden revisar mi perfil, allí tengo links de mi facebook y twitter y todo lo demás.

Estaré publicando en cuanto me sea posible.

Besos

**Manne Van Necker**


	10. Experimentando

**Doble Negativo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia aquí desarrollada es de mi completa autoría y por ende queda PROHIBIDA la copia parcial o total del texto sin mi autorización previa. Gracias por su comprensión.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X<strong>

Experimentando

* * *

><p>Alice caminó decidida mientras traía del brazo a Bella que realmente no estaba tan decidida a lo que su amiga le había propuesto. Ir a un bar y buscar a un hombre que le gustase y coquetear con él no era una tarea fácil para Bella ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué haría? ¿Y si ninguno le gustaba? Alice parecía no darle importancia a lo que Bella dijera o pensara respecto a su plan, su amiga decía que debía intentarlo sin importar nada más, así que después de todo lo que pudiera pensar para arrepentirse, ya estaban allí.<p>

—Ali—murmuró Bella—, ¿Por qué mejor nos vamos?

—Recién hemos llegado Isabella, no puedes pretender que nos vayamos ahora—rodó los ojos—, vamos a buscar donde sentarnos mejor.

El bar estaba lleno, muchos hombres y mujeres se reían entorno a las mesas llenas de licor, la música estaba más de ambiente que para bailar, pero eso pronto cambiaría. Lo hombres reían descaradamente y las mujeres les coqueteaban de la misma forma, todo parecía ir normal para ellos, aunque para los ojos de Bella todo era extraño. Era la primera vez que pensaba en los hombres que había allí y no en las mujeres y esa vista era bastante diferente.

—¿Entonces?—preguntó Alice luego de haber pedido al _barman_ un par de copas.

—¿Entonces qué?—respondió con una pregunta intentando hacerse la distraída.

Alice no dijo nada, miró a su alrededor buscando un candidato para Bella, alguien que pudiese llamarle la atención. No se trataba que tuviese que acostarse con él ni mucho menos, simplemente tenía que hablarle, coquetearle y ver que se sentía, nada más. Quizá no funcionaría, quizá era lo que ella realmente creía; esto solo funcionaría si era Edward, pero necesitaba que su amiga se diese cuenta de ello por sí misma.

—¿Qué tal el chico de rojo que está allí? —señaló disimuladamente con su dedo—, está con unos amigos y al parecer estuvo mirándote—sonrió.

—No—respondió secamente Bella.

—¿Y el amigo? Ese que está de verde, ahora acaba de tomar un sorbo de su licor—insistió Alice.

—No—volvió a responder antes de posar el vaso sobre sus labios y beber de su copa.

No se trataba que Bella estuviera fastidiando a propósito a Alice, sino se trataba que realmente ninguno de los dos chicos le llamaban la atención, era algo que no podía ni siquiera imaginar. ¿Qué les diría?, no sabía realmente como actuar ante ellos, además no le agradaban ni siquiera un poco.

—¿Entonces quién?—alzó una ceja Alice.

—Déjame mirar—murmuró bebiendo otro sorbo.

Bella hizo su esfuerzo y miró a su alrededor buscando a alguien, alguien que pudiese llamarle la atención, pero sus ojos se desviaron hacía una hermosa pelirroja que estaba sentada junto a un chico y hablaban animadamente. Intentó centrarse en su búsqueda, pero realmente no había nada especial en mirar hombres, carecía de gracia.

—Ese—dijo dándose por vencida—, es lo único decente que hay.

En realidad era el único decente y solo, así que Bella pensó en que nada podría salir mal, después de todo era solo un intento, no tenía por qué graduarse de inmediato como una conquistadora nata, no por lo menos si se trataba de hombres.

—Entonces, manos a la obra—sonrió Alice—, ¿Te acompaño o prefieres ir sola?

—Supongo que es mejor lanzarse de una vez y por completo—murmuró—, quédate aquí y si ves que las cosas no van muy bien, pues ve a socorrerme—sonrió nerviosa.

Caminó insegura, era la primera vez que se sentía así, en realidad desde que estaba con Edward como su mentor, las cosas para ella habían salido bien. Era simple: ir y buscar a una chica, era natural. Ahora todo era diferente, estaba sintiendo nauseas cuando llegó a la mesa, intentó calmarse y soltó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hola—dijo de pie mirando al chico—. ¿Está ocupado? —señaló el asiento.

—No, pero ya me iba—reconoció.

Bella observó su vaso, aún estaba lleno, se notaba que hacía poco había pedido el trago. No se había quitado la chaqueta y la temperatura del lugar era más que suficiente para solo estar en camisa, lo que significaba que había llegado hacía poco.

—Insisto—sonrió sentándose a su lado—, quédate y te invito a otro trago.

A penas hubo terminado la frase se sintió una idiota, era la típica línea que Edward decía cuando una chica se le negaba. No debería haberlo dicho, sonó demasiado preparado, sin contar que era muy frontal y se suponía que no debía jugar el papel dominante esta vez. El chico dudó antes de invitarla a sentarse, Bella jamás se había sentido tan incómoda como esta vez.

—Soy Bella—sonrió mientras alzaba la mano para que el garzón viniese a tomarle la orden—. ¿Vienes frecuentemente aquí?

—No—respondió sin mirarla—, hoy necesitaba salir a despejarme y decidí entrar aquí.

—¿Problemas?—preguntó intentando conseguir que él se soltara y conversara más animado.

—Algo así—bebió de su trago—. Mira, no es nada personal, me pareces una chica muy guapa y simpática, pero no soy de los que cuentan la mitad de su vida mientras estas en un bar con una desconocida que probablemente poco le importa lo que tengas que decirle sino que está esperando que la lleves a otro sitio.

Bella se sorprendió de su actitud defensiva, pero comprendió que en realidad es tan poco normal que la gente se cuente su vida entera en un bar, que pretendan ser muy buenos amigos e incluso tengan intimidad y que al día siguiente si te he visto no me acuerdo. Nunca lo había pensado así, pero el chico tenía razón.

—Entiendo, bueno iniciemos de nuevo—rió nerviosa mientras tendía su mano—. Hola, soy Isabella y fui obligada a sentarme contigo e intentar coquetear.

El hombre la miró y sonrió, luego le tendió la mano y se la estrechó. Se veía realmente guapo a los ojos de Isabella cuando sonreía, así que se animó a seguir conversando con él ya que al parecer habían quebrado el vidrio que provocaba la tensión.

—Soy Cris—sonrió—. Cuéntame ¿Cómo es eso de que te obligaron a hablarme?

—Es una larga historia…

Comenzaron la conversación, Bella se sintió confiada de contarle algunos detalles a Cris, este estuvo atento escuchando cada palabra que ella decía. Se sorprendió ante la declaración de Bella respecto a su homosexualidad, pero lo asumió muy bien. Cuando Bella se cansó de hablar, fue él quien inició la conversación con otra ronda de licores, le habló de su vida y de sus fracasos amorosos, de su inseguridad con las mujeres y de sus trabajos. A ojos de Alice todo marchaba excelente, veía que conversaban muy animados e incluso de vez en cuando se tocaban, eso era una buena señal. Cris de vez en cuando se acercaba a Bella para escucharla mejor y esta le hablaba más cerca del oído, según lo que Alice veía la coquetería estaba a flor de piel.

Alice estaba sola en la barra, mientras observaba a su amiga se le acercaron varias veces ofreciéndole un trago y un poco de conversación, ella educadamente los rechazó. Estaba rechazando a otro chico cuando su teléfono sonó. Era Jasper.

|¿Estás ocupada? Edward confesó haber besado a Bella, está desesperado ¿Qué sabes tú de ella? Quiero ayudar a mi amigo y no sé si alentarlo o decirle que se aparte. Bella es tu amiga ¿Qué opinas? J|

Alice miró a su amiga, estaba tan bien, se veía tan cómoda que no supo que responder a Jasper. Tecleó rápidamente a su novio y esperó que su decisión hubiera sido la correcta.

—Será mejor que me vaya—dijo Cris—, tengo turno muy temprano.

—Será una lástima, pero fue un gusto hablar contigo—bebió de su copa.

—Lo ha sido—sonrió y se levantó de la mesa—. Suerte con tu experimento—dejó su dinero en la mesa para pagar sus tragos.

Cris le besó la mejilla y se marchó dejándola sola allí. No le pidió el número de teléfono, no le preguntó si se verían de nuevo. Nada de nada. Bella, contra todo pronóstico, se sintió decepcionada, ella esperaba que él le pidiese mantener contacto, pero no lo hizo. Le contó la mitad de su vida y ella también le contó parte de la suya, se suponía que él no haría algo así, que no le gustaba hablar con desconocidos, pero lo había hecho, sin intención alguna. Alice no tardó en llegar a su mesa para pedir explicaciones.

—¿Y bien?—le había traído otro trago—. ¿Cómo fue todo?

—Pensé que sería más difícil y menos decepcionante, la verdad—reconoció—. Cris es muy agradable, conversamos mucho y me hizo mucho reír. Disfruté conversando, pero al finalizar todo no me pidió mantener contacto.

—Algo es algo, supongo que esa decepción es porque querías seguirle viendo—acotó Alice.

—Supongo que sí—bebió del trago.

—Lo que debemos analizar ahora es tu decepción ¿Qué es eso? O sea, ¿Por qué te sentiste así? ¿Te gustó solo la conversación o él también? Con él me refiero físicamente hablando, ya sabes—rió.

Reconocer que le había gustado Cris físicamente hablando era demasiado, era guapo, no se podía negar, tenía una agradable conversación y para ser la primera vez no había ido nada mal, pero no podía pensar en llevar eso a otro nivel, por lo menos no por lo pronto, quizá más adelante, cuando tuviese más tiempo de digerir este eventual cambio, aún así Alice quería tener respuesta pronto, casi de inmediato de todo lo que había ocurrido mientras ella estaba sentada en la barra.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga, Alice—intentó ignorar el rostro de Alice.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, se acercaron dos hombres a hablar con ellas y preguntarle si se podían sentar, ambas fueron categóricas al negarles la opción, ellos insistieron al punto de llegar a ser agobiante tenerlos frente.

—Vamos chicas, solo un momento, les invitamos a unos tragos—dijo uno de ellos.

—Mira, no sé qué parte de "no, estamos ocupadas" no has entendido, pero mi novia y yo—abrazó a Alice—, estamos ocupadas por aquí.

Los dos hombres dejaron de insistir y se fueron sin más. Alice se rió por lo menos quince minutos de la cara de ellos al enterarse que eran lesbianas, fue una excelente idea de Bella y se la festejó.

—Es que sus caras fueron épicas—reía.

—Lo fueron—respondió Bella levantando su copa—. Bien, ahora que pasé la prueba ¿podemos irnos a casa?

Bella creía que a Alice le sería suficiente solo un intento, un coqueteo furtivo sin resultado alguno y nada más, eso creía Bella que se jactaba de conocer a su amiga, pero los planes de Alice eran otros. Se le había puesto entre ceja y ceja que Bella debía darse cuenta de lo que realmente necesitaba, debía reconocer por sí misma que coquetear con cualquiera no era lo que quería, Alice quería corroborar su teoría, quería que Bella se diese cuenta y reconociera que realmente no era lesbiana, quizá podría reconocerse como bisexual, pero de una cosa estaba segura: Bella tenía sentimientos por Edward que no eran solo amistad, sino también incluían sentimientos pasionales que ella había escondido muy bien.

—Te dejaré aquí, escoge bien, debes seguir intentando—se levantó para marcharse.

—No, Alice—puso su mejor rostro de suplica para convencerle—, está bien así, no es necesario más, ya me quedó claro todo.

—¿En serio?—alzó una ceja— ¿todo?—se marchó sin esperar respuesta.

Jasper no sabía si había entendido bien el mensaje que Alice le había enviado, estaba demasiado confuso, pero aún así decidió que lo mejor era hacer lo que su novia decía o por lo menos lo que él entendió que decía. Le entregó la chaqueta a Edward y le ordenó salir de su casa.

—¡¿Qué?!—Edward arrugó la nariz—. No quiero salir a ninguna parte Jasper, quiero quedarme en casa y beber hasta que no recuerde del mundo.

—Pues será mejor que salgas porque aquí no te servirá de nada quedarte, tienes los recuerdos demasiado frescos—insistió.

Jasper no supo cómo consiguió que Edward saliera de su casa, pero se aseguró de conducir él, no fuese que Edward se arrepintiera y terminara llevándole de vuelta a casa. Ya lo había hecho antes, así que no confiaba en él. A pesar que Edward preguntó una y otra vez dónde iban, este no le respondió. Buscó en su teléfono el mapa que le llevaría hasta el bar donde Alice le había señalado que estaban, una vez que llegaron al lugar, se estacionó y miró seriamente a Edward.

—Sea lo que sea que está pasando, esto no es bueno—dijo Edward—. ¿Me dirás qué pasa?

—Escúchame bien, porque difícilmente te lo repetiré—Edward asintió—. Alice ha convencido a Bella para que vinieran a este bar con la intención de buscar una conquista para Bella. Ella debía coquetear con un hombre y ver como salían las cosas, al parecer no se ha negado de plano y le ha agradado hablar con ellos, pero nada más. No hay señas de que esté dispuesta a intentarlo en todo sentido…

—Esto es ridículo—rió nervioso—, pretenden cambiar a Bella de un día para otro como si la decisión de ser homosexual o no fuese cambiarse de ropa. Ella ha decidido, es una mujer no una niña de quince años, ha decidido muy bien su opción, nos guste o no debemos aceptarla como es, no cambiarla—bufó.

—No se trata de eso, Edward, se trata que Bella ha aceptado tu beso ¿lo recuerdas?—insistió—, ella lo aceptó y si te negó ese beso fue porque le importó, porque temía que reconocerlo le complicara las cosas. ¿No te das cuenta?

—¿Darme cuenta de qué? ¡¿De qué parezco un estúpido ilusionado con la idea de cambiar a alguien por amor?!—su mandíbula se tensó—. ¡No me vengas con el cuento de hadas perfecto, Jasper, yo hace mucho que dejé de creer en eso!

—Ella está confundida y en esa confusión tu presencia podría marcar la diferencia en su decisión y si no te das cuenta es porque eres un estúpido Edward. Llevas años, enamorado de ella, fingiendo que no tienes sentimientos y que nada te importa, llevas años sufriendo en silencio y ahora que tienes la oportunidad única de intentarlo, de darle a conocer quién realmente eres por ego planeas mandar todo al carajo. ¡Eres tú el estúpido que no es capaz de ver cuánto la amas!—respondió descontrolado Jasper.

—¡¿Y qué planeas que haga?! Que entre ahí, sonría como si nada y le pida intentar algo conmigo, luego llevármela de la mano a mi casa y fingir que todo es perfecto ¿Eso me propones?—mantuvo su voz firme y su mirada fija en Jasper—, ¡Ah, no, ya sé que quieres! quieres que entre allí como un Don Juan, que la conquiste y me la lleve a la cama como si fuese una más ¿me equivoco?—alzó una ceja—. Realmente lo que quieres es que cumpla esa estúpida apuesta y que te cobres lo que te deben.

—Sí, te equivocas porque la apuesta no es más que una estupidez infantil para ayudarte, ninguno de nosotros piensa cumplir esa estupidez, todos lo hicimos para que tuvieses el valor de confesarte a Bella—respiró antes de continuar—. Lo que quiero es simple, Edward. Quiero que entres ahí, finjas no conocerla y la trates como nunca has tratado a una mujer, Edward. Quiero que entres ahí y seas lo que Bella quiere de ti. No juegues a ser un Don Juan, porque ella también lo es, tú la convertiste en tu versión femenina ¿Lo olvidas? Ella conoce cada frase preparada que tienes, cada cumplido que dedicas a las mujeres, ella te conoce mejor que nadie y por eso mismo implica un desafío mucho más grande, debes superarte si quieres conseguir la atención de Bella ¿entiendes?—Edward no dijo nada—. ¡¿Entiendes?! ¿Entiendes lo importante que es esto para ti?

Edward se quedó en silencio, no porque no sintiera la magnitud de la importancia de esto, sino porque la sentía demasiado bien, incluso le llegaba a dar miedo. Dar un paso como ese en su vida significaba no volver atrás, nunca más. Si las cosas salían mal hoy Bella jamás volvería a hablarle, jamás volvería a ser lo mismo, sería capaz de ignorarle por completo y ahí sí que terminaría destrozado. Era una locura, una completa estupidez intentar conquistar a Bella si ella no desea ser conquistada, pero algo de lo que Jasper dijo era muy cierto: Tendría que superarse, ser el mismo y lanzarse con todo.

Si quería conquistar a Bella Swan debía ser con el corazón, con la verdad e incluso con el dolor. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del bar se juró dejar al Edward que había creado atrás, fuera de todo esto y entró con la humildad de corazón que siempre había alojado en su interior y que por miedo jamás había mostrado. Estaba expuesto y temía ser mortalmente herido.

* * *

><p><strong>Importante:<strong> Antes de publicar** Hiding My Heart Away** he comenzado a publicar la primera parte llamada: **Cansado de Besar Princesas.** Habla de la vida de Edward antes de conocer a Bella, me gustaría que lo leyeran y me comentaran para saber qué tal.

Agradezco su paciencia, la Universidad me está agotando, estaba en prácticas y llegaba en estado de bulto, pero ahora que tengo tiempo libre podré escribir más y subirles capítulos más seguido.

Espero sus comentarios y pasen por **Cansado de besar princesas.**

_¡felices fiestas patrias a mis compatriotas!_

__**Manne Van Necker**


	11. La hora de la verdad

**Doble Negativo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia aquí desarrollada es de mi completa autoría y por ende queda PROHIBIDA la copia parcial o total del texto sin mi autorización previa. Gracias por su comprensión.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XI<strong>

La hora de la verdad.

* * *

><p>Bella estaba mirando la hora en su pequeño reloj, claramente era obra del destino que mientras más desesperada estaba porque el tiempo pasara rápido, este parecía andar a pasos de tortuga, como si de burlarse de ella se tratase. Mientras Bella esperaba <em>ansiosa<em> cumplir los objetivos que su amiga le había planteado, Alice estaba desesperada ante la idea que Edward no llegase a tiempo. Mientras ambas esperaban, una no sabía qué y la otra al amigo de su novio, dos chicos se acercaron a la mesa de Bella. Esta de inmediato miró alarmada a Alice, pero se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba hablando por teléfono y ni siquiera prestaba atención.

—Hola, dulzura—dijo el moreno—, ¿Está ocupado?

Bella rogaba porque Alice le mirara para que se diera cuenta que estaba intentándolo y que luego de eso ella tendría todo el derecho de marcharse de ahí sin que su amiga le reprochase nada. Pero Alice seguía enfrascada en una conversación telefónica que la tenía absorta.

—No—respondió Bella sin mucho ánimo.

—¿Por qué tan solita por estos lados?—dijo el pelirrojo acompañante del chico que ya se había sentado.

Bella que rogaba por favor que se aburrieran de estar ambos sentados ahí y se marchasen, debió esperar que Alice colgara para que pudiera verla. La joven colgó el teléfono y cuando miró en dirección a Bella no le gustó lo que sus ojos veían, contrariamente a lo que creía Bella que ocurriría cuando Alice la descubriera hablando con dos chicos y al mismo tiempo.

—No estoy sola—sonrió Bella intentando ser coqueta—, por ahí andan unas amigas.

—¿Y por qué te han dejado sola en esta abandonada mesa?—insistió uno de ellos.

—Se fueron a bailar—respondió—, pero como no tenía con quién bailar, terminé sentada aquí.

Cuando Alice vio que esos chicos no dejarían en paz a Bella y que Edward llegaría en cualquier instante y no ayudaría que esos dos estuvieran sentados hablando con su amiga, así que para evitar que Edward se arrepintiera o saliera arrancando a último minuto, Alice decidió que era tiempo de intervenir, incluso si eso implicaba ayudar a los intereses del odioso de Cullen.

—Hola—sonrió Alice sentándose al lado de Bella y abrazándola.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando y luego miraron a Alice que se veía una guapa chica. La sonriente joven que recién había llegado se acomodó en su asiento y se apegó a Bella, esta notó de inmediato que algo extraño ocurría con Alice, claro que no supo qué era ni por qué lo hacía, pero decidió seguirle la corriente.

—¿De qué hablaban?—preguntó Alice.

—Nada muy importante—respondió uno de ellos bebiendo de su copa de licor.

—¡Oh!, puedes decirme, entre mi novia y yo no hay secretos—abrazó a Bella y acercó su rostro al de ella.

Tal como hacía un momento atrás los chicos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos, miraron a Bella quién solo se recogió de hombros y sonrió. No tardaron en buscar alguna excusa para retirarse y ambas les dejaron en libertad tan rápido que Bella se sorprendió. Ambas se alejaron un poco de la otra, entonces Bella le preguntó a Alice que era todo eso, que por qué había rechazado a ambos chicos y desde cuando tenía la brillante idea de pasarse por su novia cada vez que se le antojaba. Además le advirtió que si seguían con ese juego ella se lo iba a terminar creyendo. Cuando Alice planeaba darle alguna vaga explicación, aparecieron Jasper y Edward.

—Hola, amor—dijo el primero a la chica con tirabuzones—. ¿Me extrañaste?

Bella, que no podía creer que su amiga le hubiera hecho esto, debió soportar que Alice y Jasper se marcharan hacía la pista de baile, mientras ella se quedaba allí, sentada a solas con Edward, a quién había estado intentando evitar voluntariamente.

El corazón de Edward latía tan fuerte que parecía tambor de guerra, sentía como cada latido despertaban en él la desesperación que intentaba ocultar, estaba ansioso, nervioso al extremo de no saber qué hacer o qué decir. Intentó calmarse, pero solo quedó en un mísero intento. Estuvo a punto de tomar la copa de Bella y bebérsela de solo una bocarada, cuando recordó que eso lo haría el Edward que se supone había dejado, atrás, por lo que se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—¿Salgamos de aquí?—preguntó.

Bella quién había estado esperando todas las horas anteriores para irse de aquel lugar, dudó. No sabía si ir o no con Edward a donde fuera que este quisiera llevarla, estaba nerviosa también, sabía que él recordaba, tenía que recordarlo y ahora todo se volvía más complicado, ya no era tan simple, no para ella. Cuando Bella aceptó marcharse con Edward, este le abrió camino entre las personas que estaban bailando, le abrió la puerta del local y le invitó a pasar, también le abrió la puerta del coche de Jasper y luego se la cerró. Detalles que Edward siempre tenía, pero que esta vez para Bella fueron diferentes, aún no comprendía el por qué.

—¿Dónde vamos?—preguntó cuando el motor del vehículo arrancó.

Edward quería mantener el misterio, pero sabía que cualquier cosa que él quisiera hacer para sorprenderla, de seguro en ella provocaría el efecto contrario. Se esforzó por recordar ser él y no en lo que se había convertido, en todo el camino rogaba por no fracasar.

—Tengo ganas de comer un emparedado de esos que solíamos comer en Forks ¿te acuerdas del puesto pequeño que tenía la señora a la salida de los bares?—sonrió recordando aquellos momentos.

—¡Sí!—recordó Bella—. Cuando después de las fiestas nos íbamos a comer de esos emparedados ricos con un café—se saboreo—. ¡Como extraño comerme uno!

Sintiendo que todo marchaba mejor de lo que planeaba, decidió llevar a Bella a aquel lugar que, en varias ocasiones, le acogió cuando no estaba de animos para nada. Entre los más recónditos lugares, entre las pequeñas calles y en un barrio bastante frecuentado por su actividad nocturna se encontraba un pequeño local que tenía letra de neón, lo que se lograba leer era La tua cantante, parecía que en cualquier momento las luces se apagarían y el letrero ya no cumpliría su función, pero Edward tomó de la mano a Bella, que parecía insegura y la invitó a entrar. Aquel contacto hizo que se le erizara el pelo de su antebrazo y esa sensación le recorrió hasta asentarse en su estómago.

—¿Qué vas a querer?— le preguntó cuando ambos se sentaron en una pequeña mesa a un rincón del local que no contaba con más de cinco de las mismas.

—No sé—sonrió—. ¿Qué me recomiendas?

—Aquí hay uno de esos emparedados con choclo y pastas de ave muy similar a tu favorito de Forks, una vez que vine lo probé y de inmediato me acordé de ti—sonrió—, estoy casi seguro que te encantará.

Bella se sintió extrañamente cómoda con Edward allí, sin el bullicio de las personas hablando, de la música sonando y de la gente en general, conseguía escuchar a Edward, quizá, de una manera distinta. No estaba en el ambiente de siempre, en el que se había acostumbrado a verlo, y no era el mismo pedante que le había enseñado como conquistar a una mujer. Entonces se encontró observándolo y estudiando sus movimientos, sus gestos e incluso su tono de voz, y no tardó demasiado tiempo en reconocer en Edward el mismo chico de hacía tantos años atrás, aquel que alguna vez capturó su atención.

—¿Qué pasa?—sonrió Edward sonrojándose al ver que Bella le estaba observando atentamente.

—Nada—respondió con una sonrisa—, es solo que parece mentira que hayan pasado tantos años…

—No son tantos—rebatió Edward mientras daba paso a la mesera que ya traía sus pedidos—, además después de todo no hemos cambiado en nada.

—Sí, lo hemos hecho—los ojos de Isabella se opacaron.

Edward quiso darle un suspiro a Bella, no quería que el emparedado le pareciera amargo por el tema que iban a comenzar a hablar, así que la animó a que diera un bocado y luego le dijera que tal. Bella así lo hizo, pero bastó con que diera el primero mordisco y su rostro fue suficiente para saber que le había encantado. Incluso se quitó el exceso de aderezo lamiéndose los dedos.

—¡Qué rico!—dijo cuando finalmente pudo—. ¡Es exquisito, Ed!

—¡Lo es!—dijo Edward dando un mordisco a su emparedado—. Me fascina venir aquí.

Una vez que terminaron el festín, Edward se sintió tan relajado que olvidó por un minuto el por qué de estar ahí con Bella. Mientras que Bella disfrutaba aún de la exquisita sensación de volver a ser una niña. Había pasado una niñez llena de cargas emocionales que no eran para una pequeña, más bien para un adulto, y volver a recordar aquellos momentos agradables con sus amigos fue lo que la animó a comentar.

—¡Qué bien nos la pasábamos!—sonrió—. ¡Qué lindos momentos teníamos!

—Tenemos—corrigió Edward—, aún los tenemos, aunque sean de recuerdos.

—¿Qué nos pasó? De repente todo se volvió tan desagradable, tan maduro, así de golpe, fue como si hubiera despertado y me sentí adulta—murmuró Bella mirando su taza de café.

—No lo sé, solo sé que las cosas se nos vinieron encima y no fuimos capaz de sostenerlas, huimos, porque tú y yo es lo mejor que sabemos hacer—reconoció Edward.

—¿Tú?—rió Bella—, tú tienes una maravillosa vida, con una maravillosa casa, un auto espectacular, mujeres por doquier. ¡Vamos Edward!—le dio un pequeño empujón con su mano—, ¿de qué te quejas tú?

—De no haber luchado por ti cuando pude hacerlo—su voz se volvió raspada, como si las palabras lucharan para salir de su garganta—, de no haber sido capaz de besarte el día que tuve la oportunidad, de no decirte lo importante que eras para mí y dejar que Lucy te llevara. Me quedé mirando cómo se me hacía pedazos la vida y no hice nada, Bella. No escuché mis sentimientos cuando ellos estaban en lo correcto. Yo… Yo debí luchar por ti.

En el instante en que las palabras de Edward salían de aquel escondite seguro que por años había tenido para todos sus sentimientos Bella no fue capaz de pensar en nada más, en ese mismo momento en que Edward abría su corazón para ella, ella sentía que todo se volvía un torbellino a su alrededor, no era capaz de pensar, de hacer, de hablar, solo sentía en su interior una punzada intensa que se apoderaba de su pecho como si fuera un puñal.

—Edward—susurró sin saber qué decir.

Bella quién jamás había creído en todo lo que Jasper le dijo una vez, ahora lo veía todo con claridad. Era cierto. Ella y Edward pudieron tener algo alguna vez en el pasado, quizá habría sido todo diferente, habrían creado una vida para ellos, a lo mejor aún seguirían en Forks, quizá no. Pero esa posibilidad existió, era sólida hasta que llegó Lucy y todo cambió, ahora a ojos de Bella era muy tarde para cambiar, el daño estaba hecho y jamás se iba a olvidar, por su parte la decisión estaba tomada, ella estaba segura de quién era, no cambiaría por eso, por un pasado que lucha por volver al futuro, a un futuro incierto.

—Yo…—su voz temblaba—, fui un idiota, Bella. Intenté cambiarte, hacerte como yo quise ser. Me encerré en una personalidad para esconder mis miedos, mis sentimientos y dejar que cicatrizaran mis heridas. Porque lo creas o no tu partida con Lucy me partió el alma, yo… te amaba.

Bella cerró los ojos como si aquello fuera capaz de bloquear todo lo que Edward estaba diciendo, mientras que en su mente las últimas tres palabras se repetían una y otra y otra vez. Ella, que se había cegado a la realidad, la tenía ahora en frente, Edward estaba allí, diciéndole todo lo que alguna vez sintió, todo por lo que tuvo que pasar y todo lo que callo, lamentablemente, para Isabella era demasiado tarde. Ella había elegido y él no estuvo allí cuando eligió, él no jugó sus cartas, se guardó en silencio sus sentimientos y se alejó, se dio por vencido y ahora la partida ya estaba perdida.

—Dime algo—susurró Edward.

Había intentado mantener su compostura, pero estaba todo revelado, sentía esa misma presión en su pecho que le impedía respirar, la misma que sintió cuando vio a Lucy besando a Bella, se sentía asustado y podía ver en los ojos de Bella que ella también se sentía asustada, tenía miedo y a la vez estaba confundida. Quizá no era bueno continuar con el tema, quizá era demasiado para soportar en un solo momento, por lo que decidió, que fuera lo que fuera lo que respondiera Bella, él no la presionaría a seguir hablando de un tema que a ambos, les gustase o no les hacía daño.

—Vámonos de aquí —musitó.

Edward pagó a la cajera por ambos emparedados y cafés, a pesar que Bella quiso pagar el suyo. Finalmente, luego de la insistencia, Bella aceptó que él pagara. Se marcharon del lugar sin decir mucho, el silencio en la cabina a momentos se hacía insoportable. Ella necesitaba pensar y él necesitaba saber lo que ella pensaba.

—Edward—murmuró Bella—. ¿Por qué me dijiste todo esto?

Ninguno de los dos se miraba, ambos miraban hacía la calle, Edward mantenía fija su concentración en conducir, mientras que Bella miraba a cualquier parte menos a Edward. Ambos se sentían lo suficientemente incómodos como para tener que sostenerse la mirada.

—Porque nos besamos, Bella—respondió—, lo recuerdo, no he olvidado aquel beso.

—Me besaste, querrás decir—corrigió.

—Como sea, nos besamos, te besé, el asunto es que pasó y no he podido olvidarlo ¿sabes? No es que quiera recordarlo a cada momento y que luego tenga que recordarme que te has declarado lesbiana y que nada de lo que pase entre nosotros llegará a ser lo que deseo que sea—respiró ante la falta de aire—, pero no lo pude evitar, se sintió tan bien, tan real, que quizá tomaste la decisión demasiado temprano, quizá te dejaste llevar por el momento, a lo mejor no todo está dicho.

—Edward, yo no…

—Bella—le interrumpió mientras frenaba el automóvil y ponía las luces intermitentes—. Tú no sabes cuantas veces he rogado para que seas bisexual—él la miró—, cuando la mayoría de las personas ruegan porque las correspondan, yo solo rogaba que fueras bisexual, porque quizá, a lo mejor algún día iba a tener la oportunidad de estar ahí—apuntó su pecho.

Bella, quién nunca había pasado por algo así, no supo qué hacer o qué decir. Últimamente no sabía que podía hacer para cambiar las cosas, pero cuando estaba Edward era diferente él la ayudaba a resolver, a buscar salir adelante. No podía olvidar que él la había ayudado a superar a Lucy, había sido él quién estaba allí para ella cuando ella lo necesitaba, pero ella, ella no había estado para él cuando él sufría, ni siquiera fue capaz de notarlo, lo ignoraba por completo y ahora, que Edward había decidido confesárselo, no sabía qué decir para apoyarlo.

—Yo no sabía…—murmuró—, yo he sido tan egoísta, Edward. Estaba en mi burbuja con Lucy y cuando se reventó quedé devastada y solo tú estuviste para mí, yo no sé como…

—No sientas lástima por mí, Bella—su rostro mantuvo la mueca de dolor—, no necesito tu lástima, he podido vivir sin ella todos estos años…

—No es lástima, Edward, no es eso, yo te quiero ¿sabes?—sonrió aunque su mirada parecía triste—, pero yo no puedo darte lo que tú deseas, no sé cómo, ni siquiera lo he intentado, yo…

—¿Me quieres?—preguntó Edward. Bella asintió—. Hemos vivido tanto tiempo, juntos, hemos visto al otro en situaciones que la gente común no sería capaz de soportar, somos dos personas jugando a ser amigos, ocultando lo que realmente sienten. Yo sé que dentro de ti hubo alguna vez sentimientos para mí, sé que todavía no se han ido, solo es cosa de intentarlo, Bella.

—Todos estos años yo he vivido bien, feliz, Edward—respondió—, no quiero cambiar eso, si cambio lo que decidí, como tú dices. O como yo digo, si cambio lo que soy, no me quedará nada.

—Has estado tan cegada todo este tiempo, Bella. Las cosas no son así, tú me quieres, nos queremos, pero no puedes dar por sentado que no funcionará si no lo has intentado.

—Pues no quiero intentarlo y si estaba allí en ese bar, fue solo para complacer a Alice—sentenció mirando nuevamente a la calle.

—¿Quién es ahora la que se está poniendo un escudo y esconde sus sentimientos?—dijo arrancando el automóvil y no dijo más hasta que llegaron a la casa de Bella.

Ninguno dijo nada en el camino, ambos tercos, no querían demostrarse más débiles de lo que eran, en silencio, ambos, estuvieron meditando su conversación. Edward por su parte estaba dispuesto a seguir intentando convencerla, sabía que algo en ella podía cambiar, ella había dejado una pequeña puerta abierta y él estaba dispuesto a entrar por ella, mientras que Bella estaba confundida y asustada, eran sensaciones nuevas, era todo diferente para ella y temía de sus sentimientos, de ser herida y de Edward.

Edward se bajó del vehículo y le abrió la puerta a su acompañante. Bella bajó del coche y sintió el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Edward se quedó frente a ella a escasos centímetros de Bella.

—¿Seguirá todo igual?—murmuró mientras su respiración se volvía entrecortada cada vez que Edward se acercaba más a ella.

—No—susurró apegándose cada vez más a Bella. Posó sus manos sobre el carro dejando a Bella atrapada. Esta le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y luego, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada, agachó la cabeza. Edward quitó una mano del coche y tomó el rostro de Bella alzándolo al encuentro con el suyo. Bella le miró asustada y nerviosa, su labio inferior temblaba, Edward le sonrió tiernamente sin dejar de mirar su tembloroso labio, se acercó a ella y sintió como la respiración nerviosa chocaba contra su mejilla. Volvió a mirarla, Bella tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba esperando aquel beso. Acarició su mejilla y ella abrió los ojos, ya no tenía miedo sino que en ellos se albergaba expectación y deseo, entonces y solo entonces la besó.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

****_Aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo, les aviso que a la historia ya no le queda mucho tiempo, unos dos o tres capítulos más, así que tranquila, que ya pronto tendremos un desenlace._

_Para aquellas lectoras de este fandom, también les cuento que inicié una historia en el fandom de Harry Potter, si les interesa podrán encontrarla en mi perfil._

_Cariños._

**Manne Van Necker.**


	12. Perdida

**Doble Negativo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia aquí desarrollada es de mi completa autoría y por ende queda PROHIBIDA la copia parcial o total del texto sin mi autorización previa. Gracias por su comprensión.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XII<strong>

Perdida.

* * *

><p><strong>Previamente en Doble Negativo:<strong>_ Isabella está dudando respecto a su decisión sexual. Edward ha puesto en la mesa todos sus sentimientos que llevaban años guardados, dejó de ser pedante y dio una estocada directa al corazón de Isabella. ¿Habrá surtido efecto?_

* * *

><p>El fuego que se encendió en su cuerpo, inició como pequeños centelleos en los labios que eran acariciados por los de Edward, aquellos centelleos cosquillosos y suaves no tardaron formar una llama en su interior, una cálida y hermosa llama que pareció apoderarse de sus pensamientos. Ya no solo eran sus labios los que estaban tocando los de Edward, sino que todo su cuerpo se había adherido involuntariamente al cuerpo del chico que la mantenía pegada al automóvil. Su conciencia se apagó lentamente hasta convertirse en un susurro que ya nadie tomaba en cuenta, sus manos, que en un inicio habían estado estampadas al carro, ahora comenzaban tímidamente a ascender hasta posarse en la espalda de Edward. Sintió aquellos músculos delineados, comenzó a bajar sus manos, así con una suavidad felina acariciaba lentamente cada centímetro de su piel, fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos y fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.<p>

Edward adivinó lo que Isabella estaba pensando y, a pesar que su cuerpo deseaba continuar pegado al de ella, se separó. Suavemente quitó sus labios de los de Isabella, así como separó sus caderas de las de ella. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los achocolatados abiertos de par en par, como si fuera una presa mirando directamente al cazador que le daría muerte.

—E-Edward—murmuró, intentando recobrar el aliento.

—Tranquila—susurró con su voz aterciopelada.

Bella sintió que sus piernas se volvían dos delgados hilos y que en cualquier momento no podría sostenerse más de ellos. Pegó su cuerpo aún más al coche y agachó su rostro, sabía que Edward al verla nuevamente deduciría lo que estaba pensando, pero él no se calló.

—Isabella…

—Déjame marchar—murmuró.

—No, Isabella, no te dejaré marchar de nuevo—respondió acercando su rostro al de ella, pero Isabella aún tenía la mirada baja—. Mírame.

La orden de Edward no surtió el efecto deseado, Isabella mantuvo su mirada baja por miedo de perderse en los ojos de Edward y terminar en la boca de él.

—Mírame, por favor—suplicó—, solo un segundo, prometo no besarte.

Ella, tímida ante la nueva sensación de sentirse dominada por sus sentimientos y emociones, alzó su rostro, al encuentro del de Edward. Miró aquellos ojos buscando en la inmensidad de su mirada la respuesta a todas sus interrogantes que la asediaban, pero allí solo había dulzura, una inexplicable dulzura que había sido precedida por el deseo y la pasión. Aquello fue más de lo que Isabella pudo soportar y bajó la mirada, pero Edward posó su mano en su barbilla y alzó nuevamente su rostro.

—Dime una verdad—susurró en su oído—. ¿Se sintió correcto?

«Sí, se sintió malditamente correcto» reconoció en su interior, pero fue incapaz de verbalizarlo.

—¿Lo deseaste?—insistió.

«Sí, lo deseaba y aún lo deseo.»

—¿Me dejarías besarte de nuevo?—susurró una vez más en su oído y se apartó suavemente para mirarla.

«Sí»

Isabella no respondió ninguna pregunta de las que Edward formuló, le miró directamente a los ojos, intentando sostener la mirada, intentando darle todas las respuestas que su boca se negaba modular. Se sentía indefensa, estúpida, completamente fuera de lugar. No estaba acostumbrada a nada de esto, todo rompía sus reglas, sus esquemas y jamás, jamás había pasado por su cabeza la idea de sentirse tan bien, de sentirlo tan correcto, tan deseable, tan necesario, tan natural.

Edward se acercó a ella, sostuvo con su mano la barbilla de la chica y la acercó hasta él, pero mientras más acercaba el rostro de Isabella al suyo, él retrocedía un paso, deshaciendo la cercanía que obtenían.

Era un juego tentador, lleno de promesas que se acrecentaban cuando estaban cerca, pero a la vez era una dolorosa espera al desear sus labios unidos, pero una vez más eso no ocurría e Isabella sabía muy bien el por qué: Edward estaba esperando que ella tomase la iniciativa de besarle.

—Isabella—susurró, mirándola como si acariciara su rostro con ello—. Te quiero.

El corazón de la chica, que por ese entonces, latía desbocado en su pecho, se descontroló completamente. La joven no supo si fue consciente o no, pero se acercó a Edward, voluntariamente, se apegó tanto a él que era capaz de sentir el calor que traspasaba su ropa. Deseaba esos labios, más que nada en ese momento, deseaba retribuirle aquello que le provocaba con solo tocarla. Era algo definitivamente físico, algo que superaba su entendimiento y tenía dos opciones: seguir dejándose llevar por aquella exquisita sensación o, a su modo de ver, quedarse siempre con la duda de lo que podría haber sido que no fue.

Acercó su boca a la de él, al punto que se rozaban en ciertas zonas, pero no se tocaban del todo, entonces abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Edward, tan suave al tacto, tan tranquilo, parecía que todos los músculos de su rostro se hubiesen relajado, dejándole en plena paz. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero al ver que ella no sellaba el beso, los abrió y le sonrió. Ella imitó el gesto, entregándole una sonrisa cautivadora, solo entonces depositó sus labios sobre los de Edward y selló aquella decisión con un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, así como también, lleno de explicaciones que tendrían que venir luego.

Edward, quién deseaba en su interior aquel momento, apresó a Bella en sus brazos y deslizó sus manos por la cintura de la chica. Estrechó la distancia entre ellos y se dejó llevar por la cálida humedad de la boca de Isabella. Mientras ambos se perdían al placer que les provocaba el contacto, Edward se quedó gratamente comprendido cuando ella dio un pequeño brinco y enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio. Entonces, la joven reanudó el beso con aún más necesidad que antes.

Edward separó suavemente sus labios. Al darse cuenta de lo que él pretendía hacer, Isabella le mordió suavemente el labio inferior y atrajo su boca nuevamente a la de ella. Aquel acto provocó una oleada de electricidad que recorrió todo su cuerpo y se asentó en su abdomen.

—Bella—se separó—. ¿No me vas a invitar a tu casa?

La chica, que aún estaba embelesada con todo lo que estaba experimentando, le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, intentando fingir inocencia, que al parecer surtía efecto. Edward sonrió mientras negaba con su cabeza, comprendiendo lo que ella quería decir.

—Eres imposible—río—. ¿Tendré que llevarte hasta la puerta a horcajadas mías?—ella asintió manteniendo su papel de chica indefensa—. ¿Dónde quedó la _fierecilla_?—Isabella hizo un puchero.

No tardaron en llegar a la casa. Ella abrió la puerta, mientras Edward acariciaba su espalda baja, acercándose peligrosamente a sus muslos, ella le golpeó dos veces las manos, para que se estuviese quieto, mientras nerviosa jugaba con las llaves intentando abrir la puerta. No supo si fue el nerviosismo o el despertar de sus sentidos, que hizo que perdiera todo tipo de dominio sobre sus manos, era incapaz de voltear la llave, por lo que Edward terminó abriendo la puerta. Una vez dentro de la casa, ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó hasta que cayeron en el sofá.

—Despacio—jadeó, Edward—. No hay prisa, pequeña.

La sensación de calor que se vivía en la casa se expandió por todo el lugar. De pronto, ambos sintieron la necesidad apremiante de quitarse la molesta ropa que se pegaba a sus cuerpos e impedía el roce natural de sus pieles. Isabella se deshizo de todo con más rapidez de lo que lo hizo Edward, que prefería irla desvistiendo con suavidad y cuidado, mientras que ella prefería terminar todo cuánto antes y experimentar lo inexplorado, pero él estaba marcando un ritmo lento, demasiado lento para las necesidades de Isabella, que no hacían más que incrementarse con cada beso que Edward depositaba en su pecho.

—Anda—jadeó, Bella—, por favor.

—Tranquila—le susurró—, haremos las cosas bien.

Cuando el teléfono de Alice sonó, ésta se sorprendió al ver el número que ingresaba. Era Lucy. Aclaró su garganta y le pidió un minuto a Jasper, para poder contestar el teléfono. Habló dos veces, pero no recibió más respuesta que ruidos, algo que le pareció extraño. Cuando ya estaba por cortar el teléfono, Lucy habló.

—Alice—alargó extrañamente el nombre de la chica—. Alice, querida. ¿Cómo estás?—en su voz se notaba claramente que había estado bebiendo.

—Lucy—respondió—. ¿Estás bien?

—Fatal—respondió—, peor de lo que he estado nunca—sus palabras se alargaban y sonaban extrañas.

—¿Necesitas algo?—dijo por cortesía mas que por el deseo de ayudarla.

—¡Isabella no me coge el teléfono! ¡Llevo horas llamándola y no coge! Ella siempre me coge el teléfono, ¿Por qué no me coge?—evidentemente estaba ebria ya que repetía sus palabras de tal manera que sonaba grotesco.

—De seguro está ocupada—respondió—, aunque no deberías llamarla Lucy, ella está rehaciendo su vida.

—¡Ella debe cogerme el teléfono! Siempre lo hace, yo quiero…—hipó—, yo quiero hablar con ella, debe saber que me pasa y… no me coge el teléfono.

Alice no supo si pensó lo suficiente su respuesta, si se apresuró a decirla porque estaba cansada del papel que jugaba Lucy en todo esto, pero no quería saber más de esa chica que había hecho sufrir a Isabella durante tanto tiempo, aquella que cerró el mundo de su amiga y la dejó abandonada en él hasta que casi se hundió y claramente no fue ella la que se preocupó de salvarle, por lo que escupió las palabras con tanta rabia que no se dio cuenta que estaba gritando.

—Porque de seguro ahora esta cogiéndose a Edward Cullen—remarcó la palabra coger y luego de eso, exasperada a tal punto que era casi incapaz de controlarse, cortó el teléfono.

—¡Mary Alice Brandon!—escuchó que le gritaron a sus espaldas. Era Jasper—. ¿Has dicho "coger"?

Alice se volteó sorprendida de que Jasper hubiese estado escuchando su conversación, le miró directamente a los ojos, algo intimidada, pero no tuvo más opción que responderle con una pequeña sonrisa. Los ojos de Jasper brillaban a tal punto que parecían centellear.

—Si—susurró. Jasper no respondió, solo se acercó a ella—, pero es que…

—Me da igual, sonó tan maravilloso en tus labios. ¿Lo dirías para mí?—acercó las caderas de Alice a las de él y ella soltó una risa traviesa.

—¿Quieres, sucio de mente, que te diga que en este preciso instante tú amiguito se está cogiendo a mi amiga lesbiana? Pues si, sucio, están cogiendo—río antes que él estampara sus labios sobre los de ella.

No muy lejos estaba la aseveración de Alice, respecto a lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo, de hecho, quizá estaba próximos a acercarse al cometido. Edward aún torturaba a Isabella, la joven castaña estaba desesperada por entrar en un juego intenso, pero Edward insistía en quedarse en el calentamiento, calentamiento que le había encendido todos los sentidos dejándola al borde de la locura. Él la tocaba, la excitaba cada vez que rozaba con sus manos aquellas zonas suaves y sensibles de su piel, la besaba, acariciaba e incluso mordisqueaba, pero el martirio de castaña no parecía suficiente para Edward, aunque para ella parecía un mundo nuevo. Nadie la había tocado así, con tanta cautela, con tanta experiencia, con tanto dominio de sí. Edward parecía conocer sitios que ella en su propio cuerpo jamás había explorado, le provocaba oleadas de placer con cosas tan simples como besarle las palmas de las manos.

—Basta—rogaba.

—No hay prisa—le respondía él.

Las manos de Edward bajaron hasta llegar la zona íntima de Isabella, acarició la suavidad de la tersa piel, como si de terciopelo se tratase. Se dejó llevar por el calor que este emanaba, entonces y solo entonces fue consciente del dolor que existía en su entrepierna. Era una sensación punzante y caliente, que lejos de ser desagradable, le hacía desear más de aquella tortura placentera, pero llevaba mucho tiempo torturando a Isabella, con un solo fin: demostrarle que el placer que obtendría hoy sería memorable a posterior, independiente de si volvía a ocurrir o no, el hecho que ella se entregara a él, marcaría un precedente en la sexualidad de la castaña y deseaba que fuera un recuerdo placentero.

En la incomodidad del sofá, Edward sentía que su cuerpo sobre el de Bella caería en cualquier momento al suelo, por lo que no demoró más y tomó a la chica por la espalda y sin levantarse, la depositó con cuidado sobre la alfombra. Ella solo sonrió.

El cuerpo caliente de Edward se dejó caer sobre el de ella, sus pectorales firmes tocaban sus pezones erectos, su boca la devoraba, sus manos la acariciaban haciendo pequeños círculos sobre sus caderas y su viril miembro descansaba sobre su pubis, sin ánimos de ingresar todavía. Ella movió en varias ocasiones sus caderas, intentando obligarle a entrar, pero él, a pesar de sufrir un tormento al rozarla, se mantenía firme y seguía acariciándola. La tensión llegó a tal punto, que Isabella parecía ser incapaz de soportar más, un calor profundo e intenso comenzó a adueñarse de su cuerpo, nacía en su entrepierna y crecía hasta cada espacio que Edward estaba tocando, sus pezones estaban tan duros que dolían, su cabeza comenzó a sentir un hormigueo que solo consiguió excitarla y hacerla sudar, fue entonces, como si Edward estuviese esperando aquel momento, que la besó tan intensamente que el juego de sus lenguas le hizo perder la cabeza y ante la sensación exquisita de fuego que crecía en su interior, lanzó un gemido tan excitante para Edward que este tuvo que abandonar el beso y mirarla. Ella había llegado a un orgasmo, sin necesidad de consumar completamente el encuentro.

Los pequeños espasmos disminuyeron al cabo de unos segundos. Cuando Isabella se sintió capaz, abrió los ojos, sorprendida de ver que Edward la observaba con una sonrisa. Entonces ella comprendió lo que él había estado tramando todo ese tiempo y él comprendió la interrogante de su mirada.

—Si—solamente respondió antes de besarla tiernamente. Ella se abrazó a su cuello para acercarlo nuevamente a su boca, pero él se mantuvo firme—. ¿Estás segura, Bella?—ella asintió en silencio—. No deseo que te arrepientas luego, sabes que esto te incomodara.

—Lo sé—insistió en acercarlo para besarlo. Deseaba proporcionarle el mismo éxtasis que él le había provocado, deseaba que él se sintiera tan excitado como ella lo estaba. Quería retribuírselo.

Mientras Edward la besaba, acomodó sus caderas, dejando abiertas las de Bella. Entonces comenzó con suavidad, una suavidad que para él era un martirio, porque lo que en ese momento él deseaba era tomarla tan bruscamente que sus embestidas lograsen gemidos ardientes en ella, pero sabía que debía ser cuidadoso, por lo que el dolor y la necesidad que él tenía, en ese momento fueron secundarias. Él deseaba que ella disfrutase y no importaba lo que él deseara. Ingresó con suavidad a la humedad de la chica, aquel calor acogedor envolvió su viril miembro como si lo abrazase, acarició el cabello castaño de Isabella y le sonrió. Edward era incapaz de cerrar sus ojos, quería ver el rostro de Bella, saber si algo le incomodaba, si le dolía o si estaba bien o más que bien, pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando él llevaba la mitad de su miembro dentro de Isabella, cuando ella abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta que seguía ingresando.

—Esto no es uno de esos juguetillos con los que solías jugar, Bella—le susurró al oído, acercándosele—. Este es real y con el tamaño original.

Fue entonces cuando la nueva sensación que experimentaba Bella se intensificó, cada fibra de su cuerpo, respondió ante e ingreso de Edward, como si estuvieran esperando por ello desde siempre. Pequeños calambres se apoderaron de sus extremidades inferiores y lejos de ser dolorosos, solo aumentaban su placer. Edward poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad, suavemente en ocasiones, en otras un poco más brusco, pero él no era de fierro y contrario a lo que se solía esperar de un semental, él realmente había anhelado aquel momento, por lo que su resistencia se veía afectada por el caudal de sentimientos que en ese momento lo embargaba. Si hubiera sido más sentimental, hubiese llorado, pero estaba tan lleno de regocijo, que solo se dedicó a darle más placer a Bella, hasta que fue incapaz de seguir, sentía que estaba próximo a terminar y era consciente que no habían usado protección y como si Bella lo hubiese adivinado le dijo:

—Está bien—sonrió—, acaba.

Fue cuando él, dejó que todo los torbellinos de sensaciones y emociones, se tornasen en uno solo y aumentando la intensidad de sus embestidas, consiguió que Bella llegase a un clímax en el que él fue incapaz de escapar y se unió a ella, liberando aquellos sentimientos que había albergado por tanto tiempo, dejando que fuera ella la que decidiera si era lo correcto. Él había hecho su parte, se había entregado a ella y ahora Bella debía ver si le aceptaría por completo. Agotado, con el cuerpo lleno de placer y cansancio, se dejó caer sobre Bella.

Para ambos fue extraño. Comúnmente solían separarse de la persona con la que habían tenido sexo, preferían no tocarse, cada uno estaba en una extremidad de la cama si siquiera rozar al otro, pero esta vez era diferente, a ambos les apeteció permanecer abrazados. Edward estaba sobre Bella en la alfombra de su recibidor y Bella, instintivamente, le abrazó. El chico solamente se quitó de encima, cuando se dio cuenta que podría estar incomodando a Bella.

Los pensamientos de Edward eran tan confusos y llenos de miedo a lo que pasaría luego, que no se acercó a Bella de nuevo. Se quedó reposando en el sofá, asustado por lo que pudiera pasar después de esto, por lo que ella decidiera. Haber tenido sexo con él, quizá no significaba nada para ella, aunque para él lo había significado todo, para él era sexo con amor, aunque no sabía qué significaba para ella y tenía temor de preguntarlo.

Fue entonces, cuando con un solo gesto tuvo su respuesta. Bella se acercó a él buscando su abrigo, se acomodó en su hombro y le abrazó mientras permanecían con sus piernas entrelazadas. Entonces, como si hubieran hecho un acuerdo tácito de no decirse nada, él la rodeó con su brazo y besó su frente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :)<strong>

****Sé que estuve muchos meses desaparecida con este capítulo. La universidad y la falta de inspiración se habían apoderado de mí. Para quienes le dieron me gusta a mi página de Facebook o que me siguen en Twitter, estaban al tanto de mi situación. (Si deseas comunicarte por esos medios están los link en mi profile)

Saben que nunca dejo a medias mis historias, es solo que este capítulo se resignaba a salir y la universidad me sometía a presión.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y me cuenten qué tal.

Cariños y nos leemos en los siguientes.

Estamos muy próximos al final...

**Manne Van Necker**


	13. La otra

**Doble Negativo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia aquí desarrollada es de mi completa autoría y por ende queda PROHIBIDA la copia parcial o total del texto sin mi autorización previa. Gracias por su comprensión.

**Capítulo XIII**

La otra.

* * *

><p>Dedicado especialmente a SabiaAtenea y a DianaPrenze. Las adoro mucho, mis niñas.<p>

* * *

><p>Si, enrollados juntos, abrazados, entregándose calor, luego de haber tenido sexo. Muy romántico, demasiado para el gusto de Isabella, que cuando se despertó, se encontró abrazada del cuerpo desnudo de Edward. Se quedó admirándole por unos segundos antes de despertar del todo. ¡Había tenido sexo con Edward! Lo había tenido, lo había disfrutado y ¡había dormido abrazada a él! «¡Ay, no! Esto parece la típica comedia barata, ahora si que la he fregado bien». Isabella tomó su ropa, que estaba esparcida por todo el suelo, se la colocó lo más rápido posible, evitando hacer ruido y una vez que todo estuvo listo, miró a Edward una vez más. Tenía que huir de ahí, pensarlo a solas, sin la intervención de nadie, debía ser imparcial al respecto y Edward empeoraba su juicio, lo nublaba de tal manera que todo lo que él dijese estaba jodidamente bien. Necesitaba su espacio, no negaba lo que había ocurrido, ni se arrepentía, sino que necesitaba pensar y pensar al lado de Edward, no, eso no existía. Estaba segura que si él se despertaba, la cogería en sus brazos y se perdería en ellos una y otra y otra vez, hasta hacer el amor incontables veces. Un momento, ¿pensó en "hacer el amor" y no en sexo? Ya había algo extraño en sus pensamientos, la semilla romanticona de Edward estaba surtiendo efecto y se estaba volviendo cursi. Debía escapar de allí cuanto antes, por más que el cuerpo de Edward le hiciera pensar en todo tipo de cosas indecorosas, lo mejor era darse una ducha de agua fría en su casa y meditar. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, con la certeza de que Edward seguía durmiendo y no la había oído. Pero se equivocaba, rotundamente.<p>

El «clic» de la puerta, hizo que Edward abriera los ojos. Estaba despierto y había sentido cuando Isabella se alejó de su cuerpo, así como también sintió el roce de sus dedos en su torso desnudo. Se había marchado y no hacía falta preguntarse por qué, conocía bien a Bella y de hecho estaba esperando que hiciera eso durante la madrugada, pero se había quedado toda la noche en su pecho, más de lo que incluso él esperaba. Lo sabía y por más que le costase hacerlo, tenía que dejarla marchar, ella volvería cuando ordenara todos sus pensamientos. Esperaba que lo hiciera.

«Hola, Isabella, soy Alice, ¿Responderás mis mensajes? Te he estado llamando, por si no lo haz notado. Si estás viva y en tu casa, devuélveme el llamado» «Hola, Isabella. Ya te he dejado miles de mensajes. Sé que no estás en casa de Edward. Conecta tu celular y llámame. Alice» «Hola, Isabella, Alice me lo ha contado todo. ¿Serás tan mala amiga que no entrarás en detalles? Juntémonos un día de estos para charlar. Besos, Rose» Y tenía cerca de treinta mensajes de ese estilo, todos de las chicas pidiéndole que se reunieran, uno que otro era del Spa, hacía días que no iba al trabajo, pero suponía que todo andaba de maravillas, porque siempre en su trabajo todo andaba de maravillas. Además, era ella quién necesitaba un masaje urgente, desestresarse y desconectarse del mundo. Justo en ese momento, si volvía a escuchar otro pitido de la contestadora, la aventaría por la ventana. Entonces, sonó el pitido y fue incapaz de aventar la contestadora, era Lucy.

«Hola. Sé que puede sonar extraño que te esté llamando, pero hace días que he querido hablar contigo. Tus amigas me lo han impedido, incluso he ido a casa de Edward, él no me dijo donde estabas, no me quiso decir nada. Me he conseguido tu número, pero no es suficiente. ¿Podríamos quedar para cenar? Yo invito. Devuélveme la llamada al número de siempre. Lucy»

—Ya, como si no supieras que eras tú—rodó los ojos y siguió tomando su cereal con leche.

Isabella llamó a Sue, preguntándole cómo iba todo en el Spa, la eficiente administradora le explicó como estaban las cosas y las horas que tenía solicitada con ciertos clientes que decidían atenderse con ella, por lo que se vio obligada a asistir.

—Isabella—le saludó Sue—. Aquí está tu lista de clientes, los horarios están marcados allí y tienes esperando a tres clientes sin hora que debes acomodar según tu disposición. Han llegado ya los clientes de las 9:30 y de las 10:00.

—Genial—dijo, irónicamente.

No alcanzó a dejar todo en orden en su escritorio, cuando la luz de la sala de masaje ya estaba prendida. Se dedicó a releer la lista de clientes, mientras caminaba hacía la pequeña salita. Saludó a la dama, le pidió que se voltease e intentara relajarse. Puso música ambiental y comenzó con la rutina de masajes.

—No me digas nada—dijo Edward, colocándose sus gafas, mientras salía de la oficina acompañado de Jasper.

—No he dicho nada—sonrió su amigo.

—Ya, pero tu cara dice todo y no he tenido ningún llamado ni nada de Bella. En serio, Jasper, estás peor que Alice.

—¿Tan malo fue el polvo que no te ha llamado en tres semanas? ¿Qué se siente, semental? Tú estas acostumbrado a recibir llamadas desesperadas de mujeres—se rio—, ahora te quiero ver desesperado esperando una sola llamada que no llega.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, Jasper—dijo con ironía—, pero estoy dejando que se tome su espacio, ya conoces a Bella, no es del tipo de mujeres con las que suelo estar. Debo adaptarme a sus tiempos.

—Sí, linda manera de conformarse—dijo Jasper, antes de entrar al coche.

Edward llevaba tres semanas esperando la llamada de Bella, pero ella no había dado señales de vida. ¿Se habría arrepentido?, era una pregunta que no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza. Era lógico que tuviera que pensar, pero por lo que Jasper le había contado, ni siquiera había hablado con Alice o con Rose, estaba dedicada a su trabajo y a su soledad. ¿Estaría saliendo a bares? ¿Estaría viéndose con alguien? La duda lo carcomía, día y noche. Había rechazado las invitaciones de los chicos a salir, hasta Seth le había invitado a un bar de las cercanías, pero él se negó rotundamente. Últimamente no encontraba motivos para salir, así que se sentaba, prendía la televisión y pasaba horas esperando que el teléfono sonara. Se desilusionaba al corroborar que no era Bella y seguía en ese estado inmutable en el que había caído.

«Ya llamará—se animaba—. De seguro estará muy confundida, después de todo lo que ha pasado para ella no es fácil. ¿Estará mal si la llamo? Quizá sea demasiado desesperado»

Sue comenzó a notar que algo no andaba bien con su jefa. Estaba yendo todos los días al Spa, atendía a sus clientes en horario continuado y almorzaba en su misma oficina. Incluso hasta los sábados había ido a trabajar y le había ofrecido un aumento por todo el trabajo de más que había hecho todos los meses que ella estuvo desaparecida. No lo podía creer, era algo fuera de serie y le parecía demasiado extraño. Aun así no quiso entrometerse, fingió como si todo era normal, y ayudó a Bella en lo que necesitara.

—Sue, ¿quedan más pacientes a la hora de las dos?—preguntó Bella, saliendo de un masaje facial a la última clienta que tenía en la ficha.

—No, no hay horas pedidas—le respondió Sue—, de hecho la siguiente hora sería a las 16:30.

—Magnífico—sonrió, tomando su bolso—. ¿Tienes algo qué hacer? Podríamos ir a almorzar algún sitio, ¿te animas?

Sue se sorprendió, pero evitó demostrarlo demasiado.

—Pero ¿el resto de las chicas? El staff sigue atendiendo, mientras usted no está.

—Ya, pero Beth se puede quedar a cargo, será solo por el almuerzo—insistió—. Y te he dicho que no me trates de usted. Vamos, coge tu bolso.

Rose había vuelto a la ciudad, sus viajes de ida y venida, eran demasiado fugaces para el resto de sus amigas. Por lo que muchas veces, simplemente, se dejaba caer en la casa de alguna de ellas. Rose sabía que Alice de seguro estaría trabajando, así que se fue a hacerle una pequeña visita, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarla allí. Por lo que cogió el teléfono, llamó a su amiga e hizo parar el siguiente taxi. Todo en menos de cinco minutos.

—¿Dónde estás?—dijo Rose, sin siquiera saludar a su amiga.

—Voy de camino al Spa de Isabella ¿Dónde estás tú?—respondió Alice.

—Fui a tu trabajo e incluso pensé en ir a tu casa, pero por lo que veo me equivoqué de lleno para darte una sorpresa—sonrió, sacando de su bolso un lápiz labial y comenzar a aplicarlo sobre sus labios.

—¡¿Estás acá?! ¡Oh, magnífico! Isabella no responde ninguno de mis mensajes, sé que Lucy ha estado tratando de contactarla, lo peor es que no quiere hablarme y no sé por qué. Nada ha cambiado desde que te fuiste, por el gran detalle que se llama Edward Cullen. En serio, chica. Tenemos que hablar con Bella—suspiró, agotada—. Nos juntamos en el Spa, si no está allí, ya veremos.

El chofer del taxi iba tan lento que los vehículos lo rebasaban sin ninguna dificultad. Rose rogaba para que el hombre acelerara a fondo y llegara pronto, pero al parecer el tipo no tenía apuros, contrario a lo que ella deseaba, claramente.

—Te pago la mitad extra si te apresuras—le dijo, fue solo entonces que el hombre aceleró.

Alice estaba saliendo del Spa, frustrada por no haber encontrado a Bella, ni siquiera estaba Sue. Por lo que las chicas del staff le habían explicado, Isabella y Sue estaban juntas, habían ido al restaurante de siempre. Y ella sabía perfectamente cuál era ese.

—¡Ay, Dios!—se abrazó Rose a Alice—. No sabes lo horrible del vuelo y lo peor del taxi. ¡Fue una odisea llegar!

—Muévete, Bella no está aquí—sentenció Alice, cogiendo a Rose del brazo.

—¿Por qué tanto apuro?

—Porque Jasper me ha mandado un mensaje. Él y Edward fueron a almorzar exactamente al mismo restaurante donde va Bella. Se van a encontrar allí—dijo, moviendo sus pies tan rápido que a la rubia le costó gran trabajo seguirla.

—¿y? Quizá que se encuentren no sea tan malo, le haría tomar decisiones bajo presión…

—Claro, pero si es lo que yo creo. Bella está con Sue… con Sue, ¿te hace pensar algo? Bella ha estado extraña, está trabajólica, evita hablar con nosotros e incluso con Edward… pero está con Sue, almorzando. Esas dos jamás almuerzan juntas, Bella tiene, o quizá tenía, una relación exclusivamente laboral…—interrumpió Alice.

—¿Me estás diciendo que crees que Bella está saliendo con Sue?—frunció el entrecejo mientras se subía al coche.

—Es exactamente lo que temo… ¡Pobre chica! Sue es una buena muchacha y demasiado frágil e influenciable, eficiente en el trabajo, pero Bella podría devorarla de un solo bocado ¿entiendes?—Rose asintió.

Edward estacionó el coche, mientras Jasper buscaba una mesa en el concurrido restaurante. Allí la clientela no era tan exclusiva, las personas buscaban sus propias mesas y esperaban que llegara el mesero del sector. Para estar ubicado en un sector alto, era bastante cómodo y de poca etiqueta, pero de excelente servicio.

—Entonces—dijo Edward, cuando llegó—. ¿Has pedido algo?

—Nada, todavía—respondió Jasper, viendo la carta.

Edward recorrió la suya y revisó el menú. Estaba con ganas de comer pescado, quizá lenguado. Estaba buscando la compañía de su elección, cuando sintió un suave roce en su oído. Alguien se había acercado y le susurraba un suave «Hola bombón». Edward reconoció esa voz.

—¿Qué tal, preciosura?—respondió Edward, besando la mejilla de la morena. Había utilizado el «preciosura» con todas las chicas, exceptuando Bella, por lo que se aseguraba no errar en el nombre o en el apodo.

—Bien, sobre todo ahora que te veo. Has estado muy desaparecido de la vida nocturna, podrías llamarme y quizá hiciéramos algo entretenido, repetir lo de la otra vez—susurró, acercándose a él e ignorando por completo a Jasper.

—Quizá, preciosa—sonrió Edward—. Te llamaré.

—Ansiaré esa llamada, bombón—sonrió y luego le besó en la comisura de los labios, para finalmente marcharse.

Edward no pudo evitar mirar las piernas exquisitas de la morena que acababa de abandonar su mesa para ir a sentarse unas mesas más allá. Empuñó su mano sobre la mesa al ver que el minivestido que llevaba se ajustaba pecaminosamente a su cuerpo, al sentarse, la redondez de su trasero se acentuó haciéndole sentir una corriente eléctrica que se acentúo en su entrepierna.

—Isabella Swan—dijo Jasper.

—Si, si lo que digas Jasper, pero la abstinencia no es lo mío y créeme que no soportaré tres semanas más con eso rondándome… es un pecado ándate ¿viste ese culo?—dijo sin quitar la vista de la chica.

Edward al no tener respuesta de Jasper, se volteó a mirarlo, entonces lo comprendió.

—Un culo para porno, sin duda—añadió una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Era Isabella, Edward la reconoció—. Aunque si me lo preguntas, estoy segura que ese culazo no remplaza la falta de tetas.

Edward se puso de pie, intentó recobrar el aliento y no parecer sorprendido ante la aparición de Isabella. Aparentemente no falló, ella no lo notó, pero era evidente la molestia en la voz de la castaña. Saludó a Sue, que acompañaba a Isabella y luego se centró en la última.

—Te equivocas, la chica está buena por todas partes—respondió Edward.

No iba a dar su brazo a torcer, no se arrepentiría de lo que dijo. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Pedirle perdón? ¿Mostrar arrepentimiento? Él le había dado espacio a Isabella, ella no le había llamado de vuelta. Ambos se conocían bien y el orgullo de ambos estaba en juego.

—He tenido mejores—le reconoció, abiertamente, Bella, mientras cogía el bolso de Sue y posaba su mano en la espalda de la morena. El gesto fue clarificador, Edward comprendió que estaban juntas, no solo de juntas en ese momento, sino de relación.

Edward estudió el rostro de Sue, pero no encontró sorpresa en él. ¿Sería cierto lo que Bella le estaría diciendo? ¿Estaba saliendo con Sue? ¿Desde cuándo? Tenía tantas curiosidades insatisfechas que deseó haber estado a solas con Bella, para obligarla a hablar, pero allí habían demasiados ojos y oídos, demasiados como para levantar un interrogatorio del que podría salir muy mal parado.

—Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos—añadió Bella, al ver que Edward no decía nada—. Ya nos vemos en algún bar un día de estos. Saluda a Alice de mi parte—le dijo a Jasper, éste asintió.

Una vez que Edward se sentó y comprobó de reojo que Bella había tomado una mesa lo suficientemente distanciada de la de ellos, miró a Jasper, aunque se podría decir que no lo miró, sino que lo fulminó, esa mirada tenía de asesina lo mismo que un revólver cargado.

—No la vi—dijo casi en un susurro—. No la vi antes, te lo juro, sino te habría advertido.

—Ya, por lo menos podrías haber interrumpido mi oda a el culazo de… ya olvidé como se llamaba—bufó—. Ahora si que la he cagado, ¿Alice no te dijo que estaba saliendo con Sue?

—Alice no sabe nada, Edward, Isabella no le coge el teléfono ni le abre la puerta. Ha estado de lo más hermética—reconoció.

Isabella se sintió realmente ofendida al oír a Edward hablar del culo de cualquier otra que no fuera el suyo. Le había hablado de amor y cosas por el estilo, hacía tan solo unas semanas. Habían compartido momentos muy especiales, él la conocía mejor que nadie «¡Joder!», pero aun así no había sido capaz de esperarla, ella tenía toda la intención de hablarle, ¿Cuándo? No lo sabía, quería hablarlo con alguien que no estuviera de parte de nadie y ¿Quién mejor que Sue? Ella no era solo su empleada, había una extraña amistad, Sue siempre le decía lo que no quería oír, algo que muchas veces Alice, Rose y cualquiera que considerara amigo, no había sido capaz de hacerlo.

—Bonita cagada, así que ahora juego de tu equipo—bufó Sue, mientras revisaba el menú.

—Ya, lo siento, Sue—susurró Bella—. No quería involucrarte, pero te juro que estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez al oír a Edward hablar así…

—Sabes que él es así, ¿no estarías esperando un príncipe azul montado en un corcel blanco que te sería fiel solo a ti? ¡Vamos, mujer!—Bella la recriminó con la mirada para que bajara la voz—. Los hombres son dominados por la cabeza eréctil y lo sabes, Edward es uno más como miles y quizá peor.

«… Pero él había sido tan suave conmigo, me trató tan gentilmente, acarició mi cuerpo con una dulzura única. Me trató como si no existiera ninguna mujer en el mundo, como si fuera la única…»

—… Edward sabe lo que hace—seguía hablando Sue—. Trata a las mujeres como si fueran la más importante y la única en el mundo. Les dice lo que quieren oír, reafirma sus inseguridades y las hace sentir la más perfecta y sensual de todas. Es el terapeuta de la autoestima, es lo que mejor sabe hacer. Lo conoces y no creo que hayas sido tan ilusa como para pensar que él cambiaría porque una lesbiana declarada le abriera las piernas ¿o si?

«Ouch» Eso era exactamente lo que Bella temía oír y Sue lo había dicho con una soltura que la aterraba. ¿Habría sido simplemente la lesbiana que faltaba en la colección de Edward? «No, no puede ser, no se habría tomado tantas molestias. No, no fue así, él me trató bien. Además, soy yo la que tiene el dominio de esto, yo debía decidir si seguir adelante o no, él tenía que esperarme ¿lo habrá hecho o se habrá acostado con media ciudad, otra vez? No, ese no es el Edward que yo conozco» O no era el Edward que ella conocía o creía conocer, o quizá solo había caído en un estúpido juego del que ahora no quería enterarse.

—¡Jasper!—dijo Alice al verlo, entonces él levantó la mano. Alice y Rosalie se acercaron a la mesa.

—¿Qué pasa?—dijo Edward—. ¿Están desesperados por hacerlo en el baño?

Alice lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras que Rosalie saludaba a Jasper. Luego le saludó a él.

—¿Han visto a Bella? En el Spa me dijeron que iba a estar aquí con Sue, espero no molestarlos pero…

—Ya estuvo aquí, tuvieron un desencuentro. Diría que no califica para llamarse agradable encuentro—acotó Jasper.

—¿Está aquí?—dijo Rose—. ¿Dónde, que no la veo?

—Se sentó en unas mesas más allá con Sue…—respondió Edward, aunque en realidad parecía un gruñido.

—¿Y a éste que le pasa?—preguntó Rose.

—Isabella llegó cuando estaba admirando el culo de una chica, lo escuchó y le presentó a su nueva conquista. Todo en tiempo récord—añadió Jasper.

—¿El culo de quién? Jasper—le miró seria, Alice—. Supongo que…

—No, yo solo estaba mirando el menú, cariño—sonrió.

—Como sea, dejen sus problemas maritales para después. Al parecer es lo que tu temías, Alice—susurró Rose—. Bella está saliendo con Sue.

—O finge estar saliendo con ella—interrumpió Jasper.

—¿Para qué haría eso? Además, Sue no se prestaría para esa estupidez—alzó una ceja, Edward.

—Esto no puede quedar así—declaró, Alice—. Tengo que hablar con Bella, no puede evitarnos como si nada, no puede.

Pero antes que cualquiera pudiera detenerla, Alice montada en sus tacones de doce centímetros, caminaba a la perfección entre las mesas. Cuando encontró la de Bella, se dirigió lo más rauda posible a ella.

—¡Oh, no!—dijo Sue, que vio acercarse a la mujer—. Ahora si que te metiste en un lío, jefecita. Y aunque me subas el sueldo, no te saco de ahí.

—¿Isabella?—dijo Alice—. ¡Oh, Bella! No sabía que estarías aquí, Jasper y Edward me lo acaban de contar.

Alice fingió como si no hubiera sabido nada, pero Bella la conocía demasiado bien, sabía que encontrarse a todos allí no era solo casualidad, menos si Rosalie estaba con ella. Esto era un plan en todo sentido y ella sería la víctima si no se inventaba algo rápido.

—Alice—sonrió, Bella—. Lo siento, pero estoy en algo importante con Sue. ¿Te parece si te llamo luego?

—¡No, no, no!—exclamó Alice—. De seguro a Sue no le molestará que te robe solo por unos minutos ¿cierto, Sue?

—Para nada, Alice—sonrió Sue, a lo que Bella respondió con una mirada seria.

—Pues entonces, aprovechemos de saludar a Rose—dijo tomando del codo a Isabella y obligándola a ponerse de pie.

Como siempre y fiel al estilo de las mujeres, las tres amigas se dirigieron al lavabo. Allí era el lugar propicio para conversar, o como pensaba Bella, para estallar la bomba. Estaba segura que no recibiría menos de sus amigas.

—¡¿Cómo has podido, Bells?!—cuestionó Rose—. ¡Ignoras todas mis llamadas, las de Alice y nos niegas una salida de amigas! ¿Te hemos hecho algo? ¡Nos tenías recondenadamente preocupadas, pensando que estarías en estado de bulto porque quizá Lucy estaba acosándote o te habías arrepentido de lo de Edward! ¡Eres una desconsiderada!—gritaba Rose.

Isabella tomó la palabra antes que un sermón parecido o peor recayera sobre ella de parte de Alice.

—Ya, pero no quería hablarles chicas, pensé que cogerían la indirecta—se miró al espejo—. O sea, necesitaba pensar, era todo y si les decía algo parecido a ustedes, sabía que se volverían locas.

—Nos preocupamos por ti, eso es todo—dijo Alice, tan seria que casi no la reconoció—. Solo nos preocupábamos por ti, pero al parecer a ti no te importa, así que solo veníamos a decirte que Edward ha estado desesperado intentando saber qué demonios te pasaba.

—Si, muy desesperado si estaba viéndole el culo a quizá cuantas y tirando con tantas otras en todos los bares de la ciudad—reclamó.

—No creo que tengas derecho a reclamarle eso—añadió Rose—. Tú misma dices salir con Sue, él te ha esperado casi un mes, Bella. Tú que lo conoces deberías saber que él no postergará su vida otra vez para verla estrellada de la nada por tu indiferencia.

—No quiero que se enojen chicas, pero me quedó claro que Edward no está lo suficientemente comprometido para una relación seria y la verdad, yo tampoco. ¡Ni siquiera sé si es correcto! Haber tenido sexo con él una vez no significa que deje de ser lesbiana. Me gustan las mujeres, sus lápices labiales, sus suaves labios, su aroma suave y exquisito ¿Ok? Me encantan las mujeres y Edward espera que solo me guste él. Yo no puedo darle eso, no cuando veo a tanta hermosa mujer sufriendo por idiotas como él—bufó—. Él jamás entenderá eso.

—Pruébalo, Bells—le aconsejó Rose—. Díselo a él, no a nosotras. Es él quien tiene que escuchar todo esto, que él te diga lo que piensa y lo que siente al respecto, pero no pretendas hacerte la que no tiene culpa de nada, cuando no le has respondido en semanas.

—Ya, pero ahora estoy bien con Sue—mintió.

—Si, Bella—ironizó Alice—. Como si no supiera que Sue está con el conserje del edificio. Twitter delata, mujer. Sé que Sue no está contigo y si no lo desmintió ha sido solo porque eres su jefa y yo como tu amiga debo decirte que está mal que involucres a gente que no tiene nada que ver. Será mejor que arregles las cosas, porque de verdad nos duele verte haciendo estupideces.

—Estupideces inescrupulosas como las que hacía Lucy—murmuró Rose, antes de abrir la puerta del baño y marcharse. Alice la siguió y se paró en el umbral.

—Me aterra pensar que te estás convirtiendo en ella, no arrastres a chicas inseguras por el camino que te arrastró ella. Sue no merece que juegues con ella, la pobre chica suficiente ha aguantado con tanta desilusión amorosa, deja que el conserje se encargue de hacerla feliz—luego de eso, cerró la puerta y dejó sola a Bella.

Bella estuvo unos minutos en el baño, las últimas palabras de Alice habían chocado fuerte en su cabeza, tanto que no podía olvidarlas. Se preguntó si realmente se estaba convirtiendo en Lucy, y se atemorizó que fuera cierto.

—¿Problemas?—dijo Sue, que estaba comenzando a comer.

—Acorralada en el lavabo, si, un problema—reconoció, mientras imitaba a Sue y comía.

—Ya, en serio, no es por machacarte, pero Edward no es un prospecto de fidelidad y por lo que sé, últimamente tú tampoco…—le reconoció a su jefa—. Así que si sabes qué papel estas jugando en todo esto, no veo cuál es el problema. Ya deberías haberle dado una respuesta a Edward.

—Puede ser… quizá—reconoció—, pero no soy capaz de plantarme así como así.

—Pues tú siempre te plantas así como así. Nunca has tenido complejos de ser quién eres. No entiendo por qué ahora tanta inseguridad.

—Es Edward el que me descoloca así, es él quién hace que pierda los estribos y luego quede desorientada…—reconoció.

«Porque cuando estoy con Edward soy otra sin dejar de ser la misma, pero cuando él se marcha, esa parte de mí se marcha con él… y vuelvo a preguntarme ¿Quién demonios soy?»

Edward miró a Bella, estaba allí, pero desde la distancia notaba que estaba ausente. Al parecer ella y Sue no hablaban demasiado. Le dolió su reacción tan fría, creía conocerla bien como para decir que realmente estaba celosa del comentario a la morena curvilínea, pero no vio nada de eso y a pesar de que conocía a Sue desde hace mucho, ella no negó nada con su mirada. ¿Sería real? ¿Realmente Bella seguía prefiriendo a las mujeres o de lleno no sentía nada por él?

—Ya se van—murmuró Jasper—. ¿Qué harás, Edward?

Alice y Rose no dijeron nada de lo que habían hablado en el baño con Bella, por lo que Edward no supo a qué atenerse. Su mente le decía que se mantuviera sentado allí y continuara con su almuerzo, mientras que todo su cuerpo le gritaba que corriera detrás de ella. Pero entonces hizo algo que pocas veces hacía, silenció a su cuerpo y silenció a su mente. Se levantó de su silla, dejó algunos billetes sobre la mesa para pagar el almuerzo, se despidió fugazmente de todos sin decirles qué haría y se marchó.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Lamento la tardanza, para quienes me siguen en Facebook en mi página Manne Van Necker. Sabrán que he estado complicada de ánimos, inspiración, tiempo y que después de la operación de mi muela del juicio, estuve algo complicada.**

****_Agradezco a quienes siguen aquí, quienes recomiendan la historias, las personas que la leen y más quienes la comentan._

_¡Agradezco sus reviews dándome ánimos, preguntándome por actualización y dándome un granito de arena en esta historia!_

Besos.

**Manne Van Necker**


	14. La torre de Babel

**Doble Negativo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia aquí desarrollada es de mi completa autoría y por ende queda PROHIBIDA la copia parcial o total del texto sin mi autorización previa. Gracias por su comprensión.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIV<strong>

Torre de Babel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previamente en Doble Negativo:<strong>_ Bella no puede creer que ha tenido sexo con Edward y cree que todo lo que está pasando es demasiado extraño como para hacerle frente. Ignora las llamadas de sus amigas y no ha hablado con Edward desde esa noche. En su restaurante favorito se encuentra con Edward y Jasper, y sorprende al primero elogiando a otra chica. Su remordimiento por no haber llamado a Edward se transforma en soberbia y finge no darle importancia a sus celos, Edward está confundido con su actitud y no sabe como enfrentarse a ella. Cuando Bella se marcha del restaurante, Edward abandona el lugar también.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado especialmente a Sabia Atenea. Por ser una gran amiga, que está siempre allí para cada arranque en el que la necesito. ¡Gracias por insistir tanto en que actualice este fic! Sin duda, sin tus constantes insistencias, esto no seguiría en pie.<em>

* * *

><p>Sue no dijo nada en todo el trayecto, mucho menos lo haría cuando llegaron al Spa. No necesitaba palabras para interpretar todo lo que pasaba con su jefa, era una mujer compleja, pero seguía siendo una mujer y entre ellas casi podían leerse los pensamientos, pero conociendo el carácter de Isabella lo más conveniente era omitir cualquier opinión o sugerencia, ella tendría que aprender una vez más la lección por sí sola, por muy difícil que fuera. Pero era Sue y una de sus características no era la prudencia, por lo que no fue capaz de morderse la lengua.<p>

—¿Y ahora qué, jefa?—dijo detrás del mostrador—. ¿Va a fingir como que nada pasó? No necesito saber detalles ni que usted me lo afirme, pero si me permite…

—No, Sue, no le permito—dijo, secamente—. Vuelva a sus labores.

Luego de eso lo único que se escuchó en el lugar fue el portazo que Isabella propinó al ingresar a su oficina.

—No, Jasper, es que ya no lo sé, ya no. Esto tiene un límite, Isabella pasó y sobrepasó ese límite. Ya no podemos estar preocupadas por ella, es una mujer no una niña. Últimamente después de lo de ya sabes quién ha estado demasiado desatada, es otra mujer y no sé si estoy dispuesta soportarlo—reconoció, Alice.

—¿Tanto así?—preguntó, Rose—. No creo que exista nada que supere tu depresión cuando Jasper tuvo que marcharse de la ciudad y rompió contigo. Lo siento, Jasper, pero esa cagada quedó marcada a fuego en mi memoria.

—Ya…—suspiró, Jasper.

—No, es que tú no has estado aquí Rose, tú no has tenido que ver a Isabella acostándose con media ciudad…

—¿Y tú lo has visto?—frunció el entrecejo, Jasper.

—No, pero he tenido que oírlo y no es nada agradable, pero como sea ¿Qué creen que habrá hecho Edward?—dijo, mientras bebía de su bajativo.

—¿No es obvio?—sonrió, Rose—. Fue, como un príncipe azul, a buscar su corcel blanco para perseguir a la damisela en peligro—fingió un suspiro.

—Ya, una damisela en peligro… Isabella es su propio peligro, a ver si la salva de ella misma—rodó los ojos, Alice.

—Ya, que par de amigas que se gasta Bella—sonrió, Jasper.

Isabella se dejó caer en su silla, miró todos los papeles sobre su escritorio y rogó por que ninguno de ellos fuera urgente, no estaba pendiente de pagar los permisos ni nada por el estilo, la verdad últimamente no estaba pendiente de nada ¿cómo estarlo? Su vida estaba patas hacia arriba y sentía que cada vez estaba más al borde del abismo. La vida se le había complicado y no se había dado cuenta cómo. Cerró los ojos, rogando que la opresión de su pecho desapareciera por arte de magia, pero no desapareció. Fue una imagen de Charlie la que afloró en su cabeza.

_Charlie…_

—_Bells, ¿Qué estás haciendo?—dijo, Charlie al verla arriba de un árbol—. Te podrías fracturar si caes de allí._

—_¿Ves las manzanas de allí? Pues si las consigo haremos una gran tarta—sonrió, la niña._

—_Si tu madre te ve arriba del árbol me retará por no cuidarte—le dijo, dulcemente—. Ven, baja de allí e iremos por manzanas._

—_Es que yo quiero estas manzanas, papá—sonrió—. Además no me costará nada trepar un poco más._

_Charlie…_

Sus recuerdos eran tan borrosos, poco recordaba de su padre. Si no fuera por las fotografías, quizá hasta habría olvidado su verdadero rostro. Aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que podría olvidar la precisión de sus recuerdos, pero no así las sensaciones que le provocaban el recuerdo de su padre.

—Pa-pá—susurró, mientras sostenía una foto que tenía en su escritorio.

Acarició la imagen del retrato, mientras intentaba controlar sus emociones que de vez en cuando afloraban, siempre cuando le extrañaba, siempre cuando le necesitaba, él no estaba físicamente allí, pero intentaba consolarse en la idea que él realmente si estaba con ella, siempre.

Sonó el comunicador… era Sue.

—Jefa, hay una mujer aquí que solicita verla—dijo por el altavoz.

—No estoy para nadie—respondió, Bella.

—La señora insiste.

—Pues dile que venga otro día, que hoy no la atenderé.

Guardó el retrato de su padre en el cajón. No quería verle y ponerse a llorar sin remedio, sabía que nada podría consolarla si soltaba todo aquello y claramente su trabajo no era el mejor lugar, aunque ningún lugar era el adecuado cuando sentía que se consumía desde su interior.

«¡Oh, papá! Si tan solo pudieras darme un abrazo. Solo uno.»

—¡No, señora, usted no puede ingresar!—decía, interponiéndose en el camino de la mujer.

—¡A mí nadie me viene a decir lo que debo o no debo hacer!—gritaba, histérica la mujer.

—Si viene otro día de la semana, podría apuntarle una cita con la Srta. Swan—insistía, Sue.

La mujer alcanzó a enfocar el letrero de la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo. Era la oficina de la Srta. Swan. Sin importarle la presencia de Sue, cogió su cartera firmemente e ingresó sin siquiera tocar la puerta de la oficina.

—Discúlpeme—dijo Sue a Isabella—, ya quito a esta mujer de aquí.

Isabella, instintivamente, se puso de pie. Se quedó helada ante la imagen que tenía frente a ella.

—¿A quién crees que tratas de "_esta mujer"_?—dijo, altivamente—. Soy su madre—apuntó a Isabella.

Sue no supo como reaccionar.

—No será necesario que llames a seguridad, Sue—reaccionó, Bella—, no por esta vez. Puedes retirarte.

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia, luego de que Sue abandonara el lugar. Renée, la madre de Isabella, estaba allí, empotrada en unos tacos de al menos diez centímetros y llevaba un bolso que más que eso, parecía una maleta. La mujer no habló de inmediato, se dispuso a mirar cada uno de los estantes que estaban en el lugar, deteniéndose en algunas fotos de la secundaria de Isabella, así como también de su paso por la Universidad. En ninguna foto estaba ella.

—¿Qué quieres, Renée?—le preguntó, Isabella, aún detrás de su escritorio.

—¿No hay bienvenidas calurosas a tu madre que ha venido a visitarte?—sonrió, Renée. Aquella sonrisa, provocó escalofríos en Isabella.

—¿A qué se debe tu presencia aquí?—volvió a preguntar, secamente.

—A ver, querida hija—se sentó frente al escritorio de Isabella—, si mal no recuerdo la última vez fuiste a mi casa, una casa decente, para contarme cosas de tu vida que sinceramente no quiero volver a recordar. Fuiste a manchar mi casa, ahora yo vengo a limpiar la tuya, vengo a liberarte del pecado en el que estás.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó, Isabella—. ¿Tú vienes a limpiarme a mí? ¿Tú?—río, irónicamente—. No te quiero cerca de mí, ni a ti ni a tu inmundicia.

—No te atrevas a tratarme así, Isabella, Dios castiga a quienes no honran a sus padres, recuerda lo que dice la biblia…

—¿Con qué cara me dices eso? ¿Qué dirá Dios de aquellas mujeres que no honran a su esposo, que lo mutilan y luego lo abandonan? ¿Qué te dice Dios, mujer?—escupió las preguntas con toda aquella rabia que tenía guardada en su interior.

Renée se levantó de la silla —¡¿Cómo te atreves, Isabella?! Tú no sabes nada de nada, niña tonta—dijo, con el rostro enrojecido de ira—. Tú más que nadie debería rogar el perdón de Dios, tú que eres una vergüenza a mi familia, vives con el demonio…

—¡Cállate!—gritó, perdiendo el control—. ¡Cállate y ándate antes que olvide que eres mi madre!—cerró los puños y los afirmó agresivamente sobre la mesa.

—¡Mírate! Mira lo que te han hecho, eres una promiscua, una vividora y violadora de la ley de Dios ¡Mírate, mira lo que haces con tu vida! ¿Qué diría tu padre si te viera?

—¡No nombres a mi padre!—se levantó de su silla—. No hables de él en mi presencia, porque no responderé.

—Tu padre, Isabella, nunca fue quién crees que es, él no fue más que un pésimo ejemplo para ti, te dejó desamparada en las garras de esas mujeres que te violaron, porque te violaban, eso hacen contigo, tú no quieres esto, esto de ser…

—Lesbiana, si, soy lesbiana—dijo, conteniendo sus emociones y sobreponiéndose a ellas—. Y mi padre no tiene nada que ver en esto, tú no tienes derecho a venir aquí y hablarme de él, tú no.

Isabella intentaba mantener su compostura, no quería olvidar que la mujer que tenía frente a ella era la que le dio la vida, su madre. Quien alguna vez fue importante tanto para ella como para su padre, debía mantenerle respeto, aunque le estaba costando demasiado trabajo, porque el rencor y el odio que sentía por ella en esos momentos no estaban bajo control.

—¿Crees que tu padre fue un santo? Tu padre no fue más que un flojo vividor, que abusó de mi inocencia y me alejó de la dulce mano de Dios… él, él fue el culpable de que cayera en las manos del demonio…

—Tú te volviste alcohólica y drogadicta porque quisiste, mujer. Y ahora vienes vestida de oveja a hacerme creer estupideces que jamás serán ciertas. Si quieres que respete el hecho que me diste la vida, espero que te marches ahora—caminó hacia la puerta—, aún es tiempo de que olvide todo lo que está pasando aquí. Márchese señora y no vuelva.

—¿Ahora me echas de tu trabajo, de tu vida? Cuando viniste hace unos meses rogando mi aprobación para tu vida libidinosa…

—Váyase—giró el pomo de la puerta, pero Renée puso su mano sobre la de ella y le impidió abrir la puerta. Isabella la miró fijamente a los ojos—. Váyase, ahora.

—Tu padre no fue más que un holgazán, un hombre descarriado que me llevó a sufrir de una manera terrible. Tú estás a tiempo de salvarte…

—¿Salvarme de qué? Usted señora no es más que una mentirosa, vino aquí a restregarme en mi cara el pasado, ¿quiere que le recuerde que fue usted quién asesinó a mi padre? ¿Quiere negármelo en la cara así como lo negó frente a un juez? ¡¿Se atreve a negármelo?!—Isabella tomó la mano de su madre y la presionó con tal fuerza que le hizo daño, entonces la soltó.

—Yo no maté a tu padre, él murió…

—¡Murió por las agresiones que le propinó ese día que estuve en campamento! No le bastó con lanzarle el hervidor con agua caliente, no le bastó con desfigurarle el rostro, ¡le mató azotándole la plancha aún caliente!—gritó con tal fuerza que sintió como su garganta se desgarró, hasta el punto que fue incapaz de sostenerse más y lloró desconsoladamente.

—Hija—susurró Renée, manteniendo aún las distancias—. No fui yo, sabes que no fui yo. Fue mi enfermedad, en ese tiempo no sabía lo que era, estaba en la oscuridad, el demonio me hablaba, no sabía lo que hacía hasta que me rehabilité. Tú fuiste testigo de lo que dijo el juez, no podían procesarme por mis problemas psiquiátricos.

—Váyase—sollozó—. No la quiero ver más, váyase señora.

—Isabella—Renée se arrodilló hasta donde estaba su hija—, no quise hacerte daño, sé que con tu padre jamás llevamos una buena relación, él no fue un buen hombre conmigo, aunque quizá para ti si lo fue, pero ya es tarde para hablar de eso. Dios nos está mirando ahora y…

—Y si sigues aquí, con o sin Dios mirando, te arrastraré hasta la calle—le miró directamente a los ojos, sin importarle que los suyos estuvieran empapados de lágrimas.

Renée puso su mano temblorosa sobre el hombro de Isabella y la reacción fue inmediata. La joven mujer no dudó ni un solo segundo y sin pensar ni sopesar nada, tomó la mano de su madre y la dobló creando una dolorosa llave de yudo. En un instante Renée estaba en el suelo e Isabella sobre ella, su madre se quejaba profusamente por el dolor que le aplicaba su hija, al mismo tiempo le rogaba que la soltase, pero Isabella estaba enceguecida por la ira, el rencor, la rabia y la confusión. Nunca supo qué hacer o qué pensar respecto a lo que había ocurrido con su familia, prefería no saberlo, no pensarlo, ignorarlo. Pero ya era tarde, todo lo que había acumulado en años estaba allí, a flor de piel, rogándole cobrar una venganza de la que ni siquiera estaba segura.

—Bells—suplicó su madre.

—¡No me llame así!—presionó más fuerte—. No me llame así si no quiere que el juez me declare inocente de la agresión que estoy apunto de cometer, quizá sea inocente por demencia, porque aunque el juez haya estado a tu favor nada cambia el hecho de que mi padre esta muerto por tu culpa.

Sue había estado muy preocupada, los gritos se escuchaban en la recepción por más que subiera el volumen de la música. Luego de un rato les pidió a las masajistas que cancelaran sus horas durante la tarde y las despachó a todas a casa. Aún permanecían los gritos, de vez en cuando escuchó golpes, indecisa de si hacía lo correcto o no, marcó el teléfono.

—¿Qué vas a hacer Isabella?—preguntó, agitada la madre, que aún permanecía en el suelo, sujeta a la voluntad de su hija.

—¿Sabías lo que hacías cuando mataste a mi papá? Porque yo aún no sé qué hacer contigo.

—Estaba enferma, Isabella. No sabía lo que hacía, tu padre era la fuente de mis alucinaciones, hija, no era yo quién actuaba por mis manos, era el demonio…

—Pues bienvenida otra vez, el demonio de tu hija te recibe, después de todo ¿Qué más da añadir algo más a mi hoja de vida manchada?

Isabella estaba ciega. Estaba tan furiosa y preocupada de ordenar su cabeza, que no sintió que la puerta se abrió.

—¡Suéltala!—gritaron.

La vista de Isabella era borrosa, le costó enfocar hacía la imagen que tenía frente a ella. En el umbral de la puerta estaba Sue, mientras que alguien estaba quitándola de encima de su madre. Sin darse cuenta de quién era, opuso resistencia. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas zafarse de los brazos que la rodeaban, pero por más que brincó, pataleó y propinó golpes a diestra y siniestra, fue incapaz de soltarse.

Sue estaba ayudando a Renée a levantarse, mientras que la mujer ordenaba su ropa y sostenía su brazo con sumo cuidado, parecía dolerle.

—¡Suéltame!—gritaba, Isabella, mientras el llanto volvía apoderarse de ella—. ¡Suéltame, que yo mato a esa asesina!

Renée ignoró los gritos de su hija, se apoyó en Sue y miró una vez más el triste cuadro.

—¡Si, si!—gritaba desaforada—, ¡arranca de mí, arranca de la verdad! ¡Tras las rejas deberías haberte quedado!

Cuando Renée se marchó junto a Sue, Isabella seguía intentando soltarse de su amarre. No era capaz de ver la cara de quién la sostenía, pero cuando vio las manos, supo de inmediato quien era. Allí estaba Edward.

—¡Suéltame!—le gritaba, mientras intentaba zafarse.

—No hasta que te calmes, cálmate y te soltaré—dijo, manteniéndola atada con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Suéltame, ya!—insistía.

—Cálmate, ella ya se marchó, no tienes por qué estar agresiva, tranquila. Respira profundo, cierra tus ojos—susurraba en el oído de Isabella—. Vamos, respira profundamente y relájate completamente. Eso, tranquila.

Isabella se dejó llevar por aquellas suaves palabras, susurradas con tal ternura que fue imposible no rendirse a ellas. Él maldito Edward Cullen era bueno calmando a la gente. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a recobrar la tranquilidad, aunque en su interior aún había un torbellino de emociones que la colapsaban.

—Te voy a soltar, Isabella—susurró—, te soltaré suavemente, por favor mantente con los ojos cerrados, mantente aquí, estamos solos.

Los brazos de Edward aflojaron el amarre. Mientras éstos se fueron retirando, Isabella se sintió cada vez más desamparada, libre, pero sola, un sobrecogimiento la inundó al darse cuenta que no había nada que la mantuviera de pie y sus piernas se volvieron dos débiles hilos y fue incapaz de contenerse. Se dejó caer de rodillas y se llevó las manos al rostro. Lloró, lloró amargamente, tan desconsoladamente que desgarró cada rincón de su ser. Era un llanto tan desgraciado que Edward no fue capaz de mantenerse al margen, se arrodilló junto a ella y le ofreció sus brazos abiertos, Isabella los aceptó y se presionó junto a su pecho, mientras lloraba sin consuelo.

—¿Qué he hecho?—sollozaba—. ¿Qué hice?

—Sacaste todo lo que llevabas guardado por tantos años, soltaste toda la mierda que tenías acumulada.

—Casi la agredo, casi pierdo el control…—sollozó.

—Diría que la agrediste, Bella—murmuró.

—No…—hipaba—. No… no debí haberme ensuciado las manos así…

—Tranquila—acarició su cabeza, mientras permanecían en el suelo—, necesitabas descargar todo esto… en algún momento todo debía estallar.

—Pero no así…—hipó.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo—susurró, mientras posaba un suave beso en la cabeza de Isabella.

Un silencio que solo era interrumpido por el hipo de Isabella, se asentó entre ellos. Apoyada en el pecho de Edward, ella era capaz de sentir los latidos de su corazón. Pensó que quizá podrían haber estado acelerados, pero todo lo contrario, latían con suavidad, pero firmeza, en su pecho.

—Estás aquí—susurró, luego de un rato en silencio.

—Estoy—respondió con un susurro.

—¿Por qué?—hipó.

—¿Por qué no?—sonrió, pero ella fue incapaz de verlo.

—¿Por qué si?—insistió.

—Porque aquí pertenezco—murmuró, presionándola con fuerza a él.

Edward estaba allí, abrazando a Isabella, intentando sostener todos los pedazos que habían de ella, intentando unirlos una vez más, porque quisiera o no, siempre terminaba armándola de nuevo, trozo a trozo, la volvía una sola, una sola para él. Incluso si ella decidía otra cosa…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola!<strong>_

_***Manne se esconde de las bombas atómicas que lanzan en su contra***_

_**Para quienes me siguen en mi página de Facebook (link en mi profile) **_

_**Sabrán que no he estado muy bien para escribir. **_

_**Era un asunto de inspiración y a la vez de desencanto, no lo sé, una mezcla de muchas cosas.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que sigan por estos lados.**_

_**¡Agradezco todos sus comentarios!**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Manne Van Necker**_


	15. El alba en tu ventana

**Doble Negativo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia aquí desarrollada es de mi completa autoría y por ende queda PROHIBIDA la copia parcial o total del texto sin mi autorización previa. Gracias por su comprensión.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XV<strong>

El alba en tu ventana.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previamente en Doble<strong> **Negativo: **La relación entre Edward e Isabella se mantiene en el aire, Renée va a visitar a Bella a su oficina, allí discuten respecto al pasado y a la vida que Isabella vivió llena de agresiones y la muerte de su padre. Isabella pierde el control y agrede a Renée. Edward aparece en la escena y las separa para evitar que Bella golpee aún más a su madre._

* * *

><p>El sol se colaba por las cortinas. Eran rayos débiles que llegaban hasta la cama de Isabella, podría haber dicho que se había despertado por la tenue iluminación de su habitación, pero la verdad era que el aroma que se expandía fue lo suficientemente intenso como para sacarla del pesado sueño que la había envuelto. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba durmiendo? No era capaz de precisarlo, así como tampoco sabía cómo había llegado a su habitación, ni quién era el que estaba en la cocina.<p>

Seguía con la misma ropa del día anterior, aunque solo estaba con los pantalones y la camiseta. Se quitó una preocupación de encima al darse cuenta que permanecía vestida, aunque aún le dolía la cabeza al intentar recordar qué había ocurrido con exactitud.

Isabella miró por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo, los rayos de luz se colaban entre los edificios y llegaban a su ventana, cegándola ante el cambio brusco de iluminación. Cerró sus ojos por instantes, pero los recuerdos seguían sin aparecer con claridad. Lo último que recordaba era a Edward, sosteniéndola en el suelo.

_«Tarará, tarará, tarara ra ra rá, y volveré a buscarte, allá hasta donde estés, tan solo quiero amarte y poder tener alguien en que apoyarme alguien en que volcar todo el amor que cercenó el que dirán. Tarará, tarará, tarara ra ra rá…»_

Edward era quien estaba en su cocina, estaba cantando, podía oírlo claramente. Era la primera vez que le oía cantar en años. Aunque no sabía qué canción era, él estaba allí, haciendo tostadas, mientras sonreía y cantaba, como si nada ocurriese, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—Ed…—murmuró, Bella.

—Hola—sonrió al verla en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación—. ¿Quieres?—le señaló las tostadas—. Te adelantaste, iba a llevarte el desayuno a la cama.

—Ed… esto…

—Pero si quieres te vas a la cama y te lo llevó allá—le interrumpió.

Bella atravesó el comedor y caminó hasta donde estaba Edward. Ella sabía que él entendía su mirada, pero siguió sin decirle nada. Él no quería hablar de eso, ella tampoco, pero aun así su curiosidad la superaba. Suspiró antes de ser capaz de hablar.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?—preguntó, mientras aceptaba la tostada que Edward le ofrecía.

—Tú y tu sentido de arruinar los desayunos—sonrió sin mirarla, luego alzó su rostro hasta conectar su mirada con la de Bella—. Lloraste, lloraste por horas sin poder calmarte, Sue se preocupó tanto que estuvo a punto de llamar al 911, te dimos agua con azúcar, te intentamos calmar, pero no querías soltarme y seguías llorando, parecía que te ibas a ahogar de tanto llanto, pero cuando ya creí que lo mejor sería llamar al 911, te quedaste dormida. Caíste como un bebé, así que te traje aquí y acabas de despertar.

—Ya… ¿Estás seguro que solo era agua con azúcar? —sonrió, mientras caminaba al baño.

—Eso creo…—murmuró.

En el baño confirmó sus sospechas, sus ojos estaban hinchados, parecía como si le hubiesen picado zancudos en ambos ojos. No era una situación muy cómoda estar con Edward allí y ella en esas condiciones, pero ya no podía hacer nada, además eso no era lo importante.

«¿Qué habrá pasado con Renée? ¿Me habrá denunciado por lo de ayer?»

Cuando Bella, aún sumida en sus pensamientos, salió del baño, se encontró con Edward cogiendo su chaqueta, tomando sus llaves y dispuesto a salir por la puerta principal.

—¿Dónde vas?—no pudo evitar preguntar, Bella.

—Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer. Si necesitas algo, me llamas—dijo, mientras se colocaba su chaqueta.

—¿No te vas a quedar?—deseó haberse mordido la lengua antes de preguntar algo así, pero ya era tarde.

Edward se acercó, la cogió de la barbilla y le sonrió, dejando que su suave hálito a café y tostadas la embolinara completamente. Se acercó a su oído, sabiendo que eso la estremecería, y se río para sus adentros.

—Si me lo hubieras pedido en otra ocasión, quizá me habría quedado, pero siendo sincero, no soy del tipo que cabalga en caballos blancos ¿sabes? Si me quedo aquí no será para consolarte como chico bueno y no quiero que después digas que abusé de ti—susurró en el oído de Isabella, ésta intentó soltarse, pero él la apretó fuertemente—. Llámame cuando estés lista, si es que consigues dejar de ser una cobarde…

—¡No soy una cobarde!—le gritó, intentando soltarse.

—No… ya…—río, divertido—, buen día preciosa—le tomó la barbilla.

—¡Suéltame, idiota!—quitó la mano de Edward de su mentón—, márchate.

—Que conste que me estás echando…—le sonrió divertido, antes de marcharse de la casa de Isabella.

Isabella cerró la puerta de golpe, mientras podía oír las risas de Edward desde el otro lado. «¡Que ser humano más insufrible!» se decía a si misma, mientras volvía a la cocina y veía como todo estaba limpio y en orden. Sobre la mesa estaban sus tostadas y un chocolate caliente, aún humeante. «Maldito, Cullen»

A veces o mejor dicho, la mayoría del tiempo, Isabella no sabía como tratar a Edward, porque no sabía si era su percepción, pero parecía no ser un hombre, sino tres en uno. A veces era tierno y preocupado, en otras ocasiones era un real dolor en el trasero y en otras no era ni lo uno ni lo otro. Finalmente, con él, nunca podía sacar nada en limpio. Intentó no pensar en él, así que prendió la televisión y se quedó mirando una película que pasaban por uno de los canales de cine.

Edward caminó hasta su vehículo, abrió la puerta y se subió a él, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que aún estaba allí el pañuelo de Bella. Se lo acercó a la nariz y se inundó de aquel aroma. Exquisito. Embriagante. Adictivo. Bella Swan.

Cogió su teléfono, sin soltar el pañuelo de Bella, y marcó a su abogado.

—James, hola. Necesito información de un caso. No, no es uno de los míos y no, no me he metido en problemas. Si, hombre, sé que la información es clasificada, pero ya podrás arreglártelas, siempre lo haces. Te doy los datos: Renée Swan, de soltera Higginbotham y Charlie Swan, éste último muerto. Debe estar toda la información en el juzgado de Forks, es pequeño, de seguro no tardas en conseguirme los datos. Gracias, James, estaré esperando—cortó la llamada.

Edward no dejaba de pensar en lo que había oído antes de entrar, así como tampoco olvidaba los sollozos de Bella ni todo lo que decía mientras hipaba y lloraba sin consuelo. ¿Qué había pasado realmente? Era lo que Edward quería averiguar. Pero esperaba que con su actitud ella ahora estuviera odiándole y refunfuñando como siempre, en vez de recordar lo que había pasado con Renée.

«Maldito, maldito Edward» pensaba Isabella, mientras fregaba los platos del desayuno. «Siempre con la costumbre de sacarme de mis casillas».

Alice y Rosalie, decidieron ir a visitar a Isabella después de recibir una llamada de Sue, avisándole de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, sin dudarlo, fueron de compras al supermercado más cercano y trajeron todo tipo de productos necesarios para afrontar a una chica deprimida. Eso, esperaban encontrar, aunque la realidad fue muy diferente.

—¿Qué hacen acá?—preguntó la castaña.

—Larga historia, ¿Podemos pasar?—preguntó Rose.

Isabella se hizo a un lado y abrió paso a Rose y Alice. Cerró la puerta, preguntándose cómo demonios se habían enterado de todo, era cosa de ver sus caras para saberlo.

Se sentaron todas en el sofá, Isabella no sabía qué decir, estaba esperando que ellas iniciaran la conversación, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las tres se miraron sin saber qué decir, estaban todas en silencio, evitando encontrar sus miradas. Todo era tan incómodo, que Rose tuvo que iniciar.

—Siento lo del baño, pero de verdad nos preocupamos por ti—murmuró.

—Lo siento, también—secundó, Alice.

—Ya, yo tampoco debí tratarlas así, últimamente no sé donde tengo la cabeza—reconoció, Isabella.

Alice sacó de una de las bolsas tres helados de litro, uno para cada una y se los ofreció. Bella de inmediato sonrió y fue en busca de cucharas. Mientras, atacaban sus helados, comenzaron a hablar de todo lo ocurrido, de lo mal que lo habían pasado separadas y de que jamás debería volver a ocurrir algo así que las separase por tonterías.

—…Edward estaba allí—añadió.

—¿Cómo hace ese hombre para estar siempre ahí?—dijo Alice, más para ella misma, que para sus amigas.

—Lo mismo me pregunto…—comentó, Rose.

—No lo sé, pero estaba allí, estuvo conmigo hasta hace poco rato y se fue, como siempre siendo patéticamente odioso.

—¿Qué hizo ahora?—preguntó, Alice.

—La verdad nada, creo empezar a entenderlo, me hace enojar con él para olvidar mis problemas, es una manera de distraerme, extraña pero lo consigue—sonrió, Bella.

Rose tuvo la brillante idea de ordenar pizza, por lo que ninguna tuvo que cocinar. Se sentaron en el sofá, mientras conversaban de banalidades e intentaba retomar aquella relación estropeada de amistad. Muchas veces las mejores amigas debían tomar distancia, separarse y respirar, para luego volver a mejorar lo que antes tenían, eso era lo que creía Isabella, así que cuando vio a sus amigas tan felices como siempre, comprendió que estaba creciendo, que estaba madurando y que sus amigas nunca la dejaron, sino más bien le dieron su espacio, a pesar de las innumerables discusiones y situaciones que le hicieron pensar que ya no eran sus amigas.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella?—sonrió, Rose—. Estás bastante pensativa.

Bella sonrió, mientras intentaba morder el último trozo de pizza.

—Es que siento que no les he agradecido suficiente por todo lo que hemos vivido juntas, incluso cuando creí que me acosaban, cuando las abandoné o cuando me criticaban. Ahora parece que veo todo más claro—sonrió—. Gracias por todo, chicas.

—¿Estás con fiebre, Bells?—rió, Alice—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Me sentiría mejor si salimos de fiesta esta noche, unas copas por allí, otras por allá y finalizamos la noche las tres en mi departamento sufriendo una jaqueca de esas—se animó, Bella.

«Alejarse, darle el espacio—se decía Edward—, es lo mejor, ella debe ordenarse»

Había estado todo el día ordenando papeles e intentando distraerse, pero de vez en cuando se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en Isabella, no podía evitarlo, en su mente la imagen de la muchacha destruida, en el suelo, mientras sus brazos la rodeaban, no podía evitarlo, estaba allí, recordándola una y otra vez sin poder dominarse. Nunca había visto así a Isabella, tan fuera de sí, tan llena de rabia y odio, así como también tan destruida por el rencor.

Dejó los papeles de lado, era imposible concentrarse así, por lo que fue a la cocina a preparar su cena, quizá algo de distracción culinaria le vendría bien. Abrió el refrigerador y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo encontró vacío. Había estado evadiendo tanto su casa como su trabajo, así que había olvidado hacer el último pedido en el supermercado.

Finalmente decidió ir a hacer ejercicio y de paso traer algunas cosas para su cena. Si todo salía bien, olvidaría por unos instantes a Isabella. Se desabotonó la camisa y la dejó sobre la cama, mientras elegía una sudadera más cómoda, se quitó los zapatos y luego los pantalones, para proceder a vestirse con un buzo y unas zapatillas. Estaba dispuesto a salir a trotar cuando sintió su teléfono sonar. La llamada entrante pertenecía a James.

—Dime—respondió, Edward.

—Tengo los datos que me pediste, transcribí lo más importante, te lo hice llegar a tu correo—dijo, James, por el altavoz.

—Gracias, hablamos—colgó, Edward.

_Expediente Swan – Higginbotham._

_Matrimonio Swan compuesto por Charlie y Renée Swan. _

_Hijos: Isabella Swan._

En el expediente aparecían múltiples denuncias por violencia intrafamiliar, también en el expediente de Renée existía un fichaje en una clínica psiquiátrica, la duración de la estadía había sido 180 días.

Edward se saltó información que no consideraba relevante y entonces fijó su mirada en un texto destacado en el correo de James.

_Declaración de Renée Swan: _

"_Ese día estábamos en la cocina, no recuerdo muy bien por qué discutíamos, él solía reprenderme por haber bebido o quizá por la cocaína, no lo tengo muy claro, solo sabía que cuando él me hablaba yo escuchaba voces diciéndome que debía callarlo, que debía olvidar lo que él me decía. Esa noche Isabella estaba en campamento, así que estábamos solos. No recuerdo bien, pero Charlie me quitó de las manos el hervidor con agua caliente, sé que gritábamos mucho, los vecinos tocaron nuestra puerta y nos preguntaban si todo estaba bien, Charlie les explicó y luego se marcharon. En un momento, una de las voces me ordenó que le lanzara el hervidor, pero yo no quise escucharla y comencé a gritar."_

_Abogado pregunta: "¿Qué gritaba, señora Swan?" _

"_No recuerdo con claridad, quizá que me dejara la botella, solía beber mucho"_

_Juez: "Continúe, señora Swan."_

"_Charlie me sostuvo, me apretó entre sus brazos para que no cogiera nada del mesón de la cocina, pero su fuerza era insuficiente y le golpeé en el rostro, busqué alcohol en los muebles, pero no había nada, así que tomé el hervidor y se lo lancé a la cara… No era consciente de lo que hacía. Charlie gritó de dolor y yo arranqué al segundo piso. Después no lo vi más, se había ido a un hospital."_

La sentencia había sido declarada, la señora Renée Swan debía ser internada en un centro psiquiátrico hasta que el médico considerase que era apta para la vida social.

Edward leyó algunas notas en las que se hablaba de Isabella, la hija de los Swan había sido testigo en varias ocasiones de las agresiones de su madre hacía su padre, incluso un abogado había solicitado a un juzgado de familia que se emitiera una orden de protección para la menor y su consecuente internación en un hogar de menores, pero fue rechazada ante la declaración de Charlie Swan, quién señaló que se había separado de hecho de Renée Swan y que ya no vivían en la misma casa.

En el último párrafo del archivo estaba la declaración de Renée Swan ante la muerte de Charlie.

_Abogado: "¿Qué hacía usted en la residencia de los Swan esa mañana?"_

_Renée: "Quería ver a mi hija."_

_Abogado: "¿Es consciente que usted tenía una orden de alejamiento que le impedía acercarse a Charlie Swan?"_

_Renée: "Como dije, iba a ver a mi hija"._

Edward se saltó parte de los párrafos que continuaban en el interrogatorio, ya que hablaban de hasta que punto era consciente que la orden de alejamiento involucraba a su propia hija.

_Renée: "Luego de haber estado seis meses interna, quería saber de Isabella, me sentía mejor o eso creía, así que fui de camino a casa de Charlie con la intención de ver a mi hija. Cuando llegué Charlie me cerró la puerta en la cara y me exigió que me marchara, le insistí que estaba mejor, que los medicamentos surtían efecto y que realmente deseaba ver a Isabella. Estuve insistiendo varios días, pero siempre recibía una negativa."_

_Abogado: "¿Fue en ese momento cuando decidió matar a Charlie Swan?"_

_Renée: "¡Yo no decidí matarlo! ¡Fue un accidente!"_

El juez llamó a mantener el orden en la sala, Edward fue en busca de un Whisky, tenía la extraña sensación de que lo que se venía merecería más que un solo vaso.

_Renée: "Entré por la ventana de la sala de lavado, siempre olvidaban asegurar las ventanas. Creí que no había nadie en casa, pero cuando me adentré más, encontré a Isabella planchando ropa. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Ella me miró asustada, así que intentó apartarme, eso me partió el corazón. Conversamos un poco, le conté como iba mi tratamiento, pero ella no quiso escucharme, su padre la había envenenado en mi contra, así que le dije que me la llevaría, que nos marcharíamos de aquí y empezaríamos en otro sitio. Forcejeamos, hasta que Charlie entró en la habitación, él me separó bruscamente de la niña y me tomó por las muñecas haciéndome daño. Entre eso Charlie le ordenó a Isabella que se marchara de la habitación, la niña se quedó detrás de la puerta. Cuando Charlie miró hacia Isabella, conseguí soltarme, él me abofeteó con fuerza y caí de espaldas, ambos gritábamos cosas horribles mientras Isabella gritaba auxilio por una ventana del pasillo. Me asusté al ver que Charlie me miraba lleno de odio, después me cogió por el cabello y me arrastró. Al ver que no me soltaría, cogí la plancha que estaba aún conectada a la corriente y de un tirón la desconecté. Charlie no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, tomé la plancha desde el cable y comencé a lanzársela, primero en las piernas, después que me soltó se la lancé a la cabeza. Después de eso, solo recuerdo el sonido de las sirenas y el frío de la celda. A los tres días después me informaron que sería procesada por homicidio. Charlie había muerto."_

Edward sintió un extraño agotamiento, solo entonces fue consciente que no había respirado desde el momento en que había iniciado la lectura de la última declaración. Isabella había estado allí, presente en el momento de la muerte de su padre ¿Por qué no se lo había contado? Ahora todo parecía tener más sentido, su actitud, su manera de vivir la vida y el odio hacia Renée.

Isabella nunca se lo había dicho, pero ahora comprendía que su silencio no había sido completo, cada actitud de Isabella hablaba por ella, cada situación que vivió dejó marcas que él no había sabido interpretar.

Edward llamó a Sue, de seguro la asistente de Isabella sabría donde se hospedaba la madre de esta. La mujer contestó al teléfono con voz adormilada, no le hizo gracia oír la voz de Edward y menos por el motivo que la llamaba, aun así le entregó los datos que la misma Renée le había dado a ella.

Conduzco con cuidado hasta el hotel donde Renée había hecho su reserva. Esperó que la dependienta dejara de flirtearle, esa noche no estaba interesado en nada más que en lo que Renée tuviese que decirle.

Unos minutos más tardes la menuda mujer apareció por las puertas del ascensor. A Edward le parecía increíble que las narraciones de la muerte de Charlie se refirieran a esa mujer. Realmente parecía incapaz de dañar a nadie.

—Edward Cullen—dijo secamente a modo de saludo.

—Señora—respondió, Edward.

La mujer le invitó a sentarse en el vestíbulo del hotel, pero Edward no lo hizo, sabía que no era el lugar adecuado para conversar un tema tan delicado.

—Vengo por un asunto puntual—aclaró, Edward.

—Tú dirás.

—Me gustaría que me acompañase a algún sitio un poco más personal, quizá a cenar, para conversar de su hija.

Si Renée se sorprendió, no lo demostró, simplemente le pidió que le esperase para ir a buscar un abrigo. La mujer no tardó más de quince minutos, al volver llevaba una chaqueta y su cartera.

Edward la llevó al restaurante más cercano al hotel, no deseaba permanecer demasiado tiempo con la madre de Isabella, después de todo no sabía como reaccionaría cuando le hablase de los incidentes en la infancia de su hija, así que prefirió asegurarse.

—¿Te ha enviado mi hija?—preguntó una vez que el mozo del restaurante se marchó dejándoles la carta.

—No. He venido por cuenta propia—respondió, mientras ignoraba la carta. Renée hizo lo mismo y dejó de lado el objeto, para mirar directamente a Edward.

—Entonces, tú dirás.

El mozo volvió a tomarles el pedido, Edward invitó a Renée a pedir, ésta solo pidió un trozo de tarta de manzana y un té. Edward pidió un Whisky a las rocas, los ojos de Renée se encontraron con los de Edward, la mujer demostró su desaprobación ante el pedido, pero no dijo nada.

—Quiero saber más de Isabella, específicamente, quiero saber respecto a su infancia y a los eventos que desencadenaron la muerte de su padre. ¿Puedo?—preguntó señalándole el cigarrillo.

—Preferiría que no.

—Bien—dijo, lamentando dejar de lado el tabaco—. Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que Isabella actuase así con usted? Y por favor, sin rodeos.

—Pasé por un momento terrible, estaba enferma, bebía y consumía drogas, de todo tipo. No fui una madre modelo, pero ella cree que su padre si fue un modelo a seguir, aunque no recuerda mucho, supongo que solo recuerda aquello que me ensucia. Si he venido aquí, Edward, es porque quiero que le digas a Isabella que mientras no cambie su forma de vida, seguirá sucia.

—¿Sucia?

—Supongo que sabrás que es una pervertida que prefiere a las mujeres, algo que es completamente anti-natura. Seguirá sucia y su corazón seguirá lleno de rencor si no permite que interceda por ella ante Dios y roguemos juntas el perdón.

—Bueno, eso lo veremos, primero me gustaría saber ¿Qué pasó la noche en que murió Charlie?

La mujer narró la historia, muy similar a lo que estaba en el expediente, a veces susurraba, como si se avergonzara de contarlo o quizá no deseaba que nadie escuchara parte de su pasado. En todo momento mantuvo esa actitud firme y distante, no demostró arrepentimiento, algo que a Edward le extrañó, después de todo se veía tan cristiana, pero no parecía arrepentirse de sus actos.

—Si Charlie hubiera sido capaz de perdonar, nada de eso habría pasado, yo habría sido capaz de mantenerme en mis cabales, pero no sentí ese apoyo y reaccioné muy mal a ese rechazo. Lo hecho, hecho está, por eso quiero ayudar a Isabella antes que permanezca por ese camino.

—Isabella no consume drogas.

—No, pero esa vida libertina la llevará pronto por ese camino.

—Si usted la aceptara en vez de rechazarla, quizá podría acercarse a ella…

—No necesito sus consejos, Edward—le interrumpió—. Quiero que hable con Isabella y le haga entrar en razón, dígale que no la demandaré por lo que ocurrió en su despacho, siempre y cuando acceda a reunirse conmigo.

—La está chantajeando.

—Haré lo que sea necesario con tal de recuperar a mi hija.

—¿Por qué ahora?—alzó una ceja, Edward.

—Porque ahora estoy sana y quiero que ella sane.

—Que sea lesbiana no es una enfermedad, señora.

—Así que es usted el que le ha metido todas esas cosas en la cabeza, es usted otro libertino más—bebió de su té—. Sé perfectamente que clase de hombre es usted, Cullen, se oyen cosas muy desagradables, su promiscuidad le precede. Quizá debería unirse y asistir al servicio religioso junto con Isabella.

—No necesito un remedio, señora, menos necesito que me digan lo que tengo que hacer y como bien usted dijo, estamos para hablar de Isabella, no de mí.

—Veo que no hay nada más que conversar, entonces. Espero a Isabella mañana por la tarde en mi hotel o presentaré los cargos.

—No se moleste, señora—remarcó la última palabra—. Mis abogados ya han presentado a nombre de Isabella Swan una orden de protección a Isabella y además esperamos que se dicte pronto la orden de alejamiento. Usted está acosando a su hija, creo que su historial lo avalará y apoyará a Isabella, así que no creo que sea necesario que la amenace, después de todo aún puede volver al psiquiátrico si insiste.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve?!—dijo levantándose de la silla.

—Me atrevo—permaneció sentado y tranquilo—, porque durante todo este tiempo he visto los frutos de la violencia que vivió Isabella, me atrevo porque sin Charlie, Isabella perdió el rumbo y me atrevo porque protejo a su hija con mi vida, algo que usted nunca hizo ni nunca hará.

Los ojos de Renée se abrieron de par en par, iba a rebatirle, pero Edward levantó la mano para detenerla.

»Lamento haberle hecho perder su tiempo —depositó el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa—, me encargaré personalmente de que no vuelva a ver a Isabella nunca más en su vida a menos que ella así lo desee. Le recomiendo que se marche lo antes posible de la ciudad, tiene tres días.

—¿Me está usted amenazando?

—No, solo le informo que si en tres días usted no se ha marchado, mis abogados continuarán con el proceso y créame, que esta vez no serán cinco años de cárcel, sino cadena perpetúa.

—Usted no puede hacer eso, después de todo no he hecho nada para merecerlo.

—¿Quiere entonces que salga a la luz como influenció su familia al juez para rebajar su condena? —Los ojos de Renée mostraron sorpresa—. ¡Oh, si, señora! Sé perfectamente lo que hizo su padre, la extorsión a un juez de la república no está muy bien visto ¿no cree? Mucho menos si también se influenció al médico para que la declarara inimputable por problemas mentales, seamos sinceros, Renée, no nos mintamos, nos ahorraremos mucho tiempo. Usted no estaba loca, usted era una drogadicta y alcohólica que golpeó a su marido y en reiteradas ocasiones golpeó a su hija solo para obtener dinero para seguir drogándose.

Renée levantó su mano, pero Edward se la sostuvo firmemente y miró fijamente a la mujer a los ojos.

—No, Renée, no soy Isabella ni Charlie. Manténgase alejada o verá las consecuencias—se arregló la manga de su chaqueta y salió del restaurante sin mirar atrás.

Edward cogió su teléfono, sabía que debía esperar que Isabella le hablara, pero no podía esperar a verla, no podía esperar a abrazarla y decirle cuanto lo sentía. Tenía que cambiar su actitud, no podía seguir siendo el mismo idiota cada vez que ella le rechazaba. Debía reclamar un espacio en la vida de Bella, deseaba con todo su ser poder eliminar los fantasmas del pasado de una chica que sufrió terribles perdidas y que ha debido luchar sola todo este tiempo.

Recién ahora, fue capaz de comprender por lo que Bella pasó cuando Lucy la dejó. Ella había sido todo para Bella y él había sido un estúpido al no darle importancia.

—Edward—la voz que contestó no era Isabella—. Edward, soy Rose.

—¿Rose?

—Estamos en el Hospital…

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Bella está bien?—le interrumpió.

—Mejor ven al Hospital, acá te esperamos—y cortó.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola n.n<strong>_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de una hermosa navidad y les deseo un feliz año nuevo (adelantado) _

_Aquí estoy con la actualización mil veces prometida. ¡Estoy de vacaciones! Si, prometo actualizar mucho más pronto de lo que se esperaba._

_Esta historia ya está llegando a su fin. Quizá en uno o dos capítulos más._

_Gracias a todas las que permanecen aquí y comentan la historia, ha sido muy lindo saber que aún siguen por estos sitios._

_Un beso._

**_Manne Van Necker_**


End file.
